A Fan Fiction Christmas Vacation
by Sharidaken Tranqity
Summary: Upon recieving a letter in the mail, David and all his OC's head North to visit all their friends, cartoons, anime, video games, movies, and other characters at a resort that seems warming for the holidays but unware the offering they've recieved by whom.
1. Chapter 1: The Invite

**Hello everyone who still watches my account or reads my stories. This is David here also known to you Sharidaken postting up a new Fan Fic after a long time. I'd like to apologize for those who've been reading my fics for not updating anything in awahile. Sadly to say I've lost my motivation to write for a long time now due to the fact that I've lost two of my good friends on here and one of them holding me back from doing anything I've mainly only been into Deviant Art lately. I haven't completely forgot this site and I still miss coming here but all my friends moved to Deviant Art that less of them actually come here anymore. So anyway I hope most of you enjoyed your Thanksgiving cause I'll be writing up my Christmas fic here with the help of some friends on Fan Fiction of course and some from Deviant Art so hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Invite**

It was the week before Christmas and the holiday season spread joy all around. Everyone was getting ready just in time before Saint Nicolas arrived. Everywhere, where snow was snowing everyone was having a white Christmas. But snow didn't come for everyone. In a nice warmer place where it was still winter but had no snow was a decent neighborhood of Miami Florida. People had decorated their houses with many Christmas decorations to light up their homes and show everyone from outside. Just seeing the beauty of it gave people the warm Christmas feeling. All houses were wonderful but one house may have over done it a little… or too much… This overly decorated house belong to a well-known family called the Langheier's which was also the home of '_The_ _One_' but this family didn't decorated the house all by themselves. They had help by different various OC's like a magic jacket user, two dinosaur brothers one who acts cool the other very adorable, a Mexican Dragon, a lizard like insect creature that poses as a lawyer, a Mojo Jojo look alike with a bad attitude, a super genius, a foreign charmer, a couple of South Park residents, a sassy teenage dinosaur, a talented superhero, a kind generous sacred woman, an emotional mercenary, a scary looking assign, two Anthropomorphic one a butterfly who's curios the other a wolf who travels, a mysterious psychopath, a laid back gunslinger and weapon smith, a perverted age charger, a young apprentice, a lone wolf Inner side and a imaginary dream girl. Living with them were also a Pokémon and a dragon that lived here as well.

Around night time, not too late everyone was inside getting ready, making delicious pastries, wrapping presents, and decorating the tree, as for some they were out shopping before everything was sold out. Arriving on the drive way was a large family size van parking outside. A woman steps out from the van opening the back doors grabbing two bags of groceries in her arms. Following along were two young men both grabbing a bag each carrying them inside. The woman opens the door for her and the two.

"Thanks so much for your help you two." She said with a smile.

"It was no problem, Aunt Kerri. We were glad to help." Spoke the young man who appeared to be the woman's nephew.

"Where would you like for us to bring the groceries?" The second young man asked in a cold tone.

"Bring them into the kitchen for me where girls are, Heric"

The cold young man nodded in response doing what he was told with the woman's Nephew doing the same.

In the kitchen were five girls cooking up cakes and pastries. The first two were Alanabeth and Flutterbi who were mixing the batter, followed by them was Gutara and Violet who each took turns placing the bakery in the oven to set and taking it out when it was done, and finally Audrey who did the frosting, decorating, and toppings on all the pastries.

Alanabeth was reading a recipe to Flutterbi, "Alright, we have 3/4th's cup of sugar, 2/3rd's cup of butter, 1/4th cup of orange juice 1 in a half cup of dark corn syrup and dark molasses, 4 and a half cups of flour, 3/4ths cups of whole wheat flour, 2 teaspoons ground ginger, 1 teaspoon of baking soda and salt, and one in half teaspoon of ground cloves, nutmeg, and allspice. Now all we need to do is mix it together."

Flutterbi nodded, "Right."

She sticks her brass knuckles into the bowl and starts mixing the ingredient together spinning her brace knuckles like a mixing beater. She had split mixing batter on her face and arms but didn't care as much.

"Just five more minutes on this one." Said Gutara with a smile.

She looked in the oven with her sister at a delicious hot brown cake that was just waiting to be frosted.

"Where would you like us to put this one when it's done Audrey?" Violet asked.

Audrey turns her head around having a little bit of frosting on her cheek, "You may put it on the other side of the table for me, Violet." She said.

"Okay." Violet nodded with a smile.

"You have on your mittens, Violet?" Gutara asked.

"I have them ready to use, Gutara." Violet answered.

Gutara pulls out the tray for her sister to take out and put on the table where Audrey told her to put it. She sets it down on a hot pad to cool off so it wouldn't burn the table and turns back to her post till she stopped interruptedly spotting something catching her attention. Audrey looked at her having a puzzled look on her face.

"Is there something you like, Violet?"

Violet nodded, "That cake right there. Did you make that?"

Audrey walks over to Violet noticing what she was pointing. It had the face of herself and another person with blond hair and goggles on top of his head both of them looking at one another similar to Sora and Kairi's expression. She started to giggle.

"Do you like it?"

"Uh huh, I think it looks wonderful." Violet responded.

"I'm glad. I hope Austin likes it himself" Audrey blushed.

"I'm sure he will." Violet said.

"Were back from the grocery store ladies?" Said Moe coming in the kitchen with groceries.

"Where would you like us to set this?" Asked Heric.

"Ah, you came back just in time Moe and Heric." Gutara said. "Please set those down on the kitchen counter for us if you will please."

"You got it." Moe nodded.

He sets his bags down next to Alanabeth and Flutterbi.

"You guys got any more groceries?" Alanabeth asked.

"You bet." Moe answered unzipping his jacket pulling out different bags of groceries. His jacket was reaching out from his jacket into the back of the car grabbing more groceries or he put them in his jacket at the same time bringing the two groceries with him inside. Either way, it didn't really seem to make a difference.

"Hey, did you get me my rum like I asked for?" Asked an older man in a western tone.

Moe looked inside of his jacket. "Um, let's see… ah, here it is." He pulls out a bottle of rum and tosses it to him.

"Thanks kid." The man said.

"Aunt Kerri said you'd be needing more rum at the house, Tyrone. Since your usually drink that stuff almost every day."

"It's what keeps me going through my system making me activated whenever I have a job to attend. Like some kind of energy drink that boost you up in the day." Tyrone remarked.

"The only thing what alcohol does to you is make you sick and drunk, Tyrone." Alanabeth pointed. "You practically drink five bottles of different alcohol a day. It's no wonder you're so messed up."

Tyrone shrugs with a smirk, "Yeah well, that's how I roll, doll." He looks down at the bowl Flutterbi was batting. "Say, whatcha got making in there, sparkles?" He reaches his hand into the bowl for a taste with a strong hit from Flutterbi's brace knuckles, he yanks his hand back with an 'ouch'.

"Keep your hands out of our cooking." Flutterbi retorted at him.

"Hey there wonder girl; I was just taking a taste at what you girls were cooking. I'll just have a sample of what's on the table then." Before Tyrone could reach the table he was blocked off by Violet holding out both her arms from coming any further.

"No Tyrone, were saving these for later."

"Ah C'mon kid, just let me take a sample at least." Tyrone muttered.

Violet shook her head refusing, "No way! You're dirty and you smell!"

Tyrone took a deep sigh, "If that's how it's gonna be so be it. I rather try somebody else's cooking then. It probably tastes horrible anyway."

"Hey!"

"Tyrone!" Audrey called out, "Please leave at once. We are working here." She politely asked with a cold look.

Tyrone shrugs with a smirk. "Fine then, hope you girls didn't mix up the ingredients with something else and make everyone sick." He chuckles on his way out.

The girls continue back to their duties. Unaware, underneath the table appeared someone's hand reaching out to grab a pastry. He was very close in achieving the delicious treat only to have his hand smacked by a spatula from Gutara.

"Don't you think you could sneak away with our cooking, Piegoth." Gutara retorted.

Out from underneath the table was the hooded dark mysterious figure, Piegoth who was rubbing his hand from the sting of the spatula.

"You could have given me a better warning than to just hit me with that flat tool." Piegoth hissed.

"Maybe if you could ask politely, I would let you try a taste." Gutara smiled.

Piegoth shrugs with a chuckle, "Well then, if you put it that way then, that seems easier enough than said." He reaches out to grab another pastry with Gutara smacking his hand once more.

"I didn't say you could have one yet, Piegoth!" Gutara frowned.

Piegoth groaned rubbing his hand again, "You said I should ask?"

"But I didn't say you could have any right now. You're just going to have to wait like everyone else." Gutara confirmed with a serious look.

"Very well…" Piegoth leaves, "But before I go, I must ask you something? What's burning?"

Gutara titled her head in confusion. A scent of smoke was in the room.

"Uh… big sister, the cake in the oven is burning are we supposed to take it out now?" Violet pointed with a nervous look on her face."

"Oh no, I forgot about the cake!" Gutara cried rushing to the oven. "Quickly air it out?"

Both tried airing out the smoke inside the oven. Once the smoke had cleared up, Gutara puts on her gloves and pulls it out of the oven. The cake was very hot for her she tossed it to her sister who tossed it back. They were playing hot potato with it till they accidently threw it into Alanabeth and Flutterbi's bowl having split batter all over them. Tyrone and Piegoth burst out laughing.

"Good gully, ye all! That was quite a show you folks put up on there? I nearly split my drink all over myself." Tyrone chuckled still laughing with Piegoth.

"You don't see cooking shows like that now do ya?" Piegoth snickered.

The girls frowned at them cleaning up the mess they made.

"That wasn't funny you guys. Someone could have gotten hurt you know?" Alanabeth retorted.

"Stupid oven!" Violet yelled kicking the oven. "This thing never works anymore."

"Violet, please…" Gutara pleated. "It's not the oven's fault why the cake burned up like that."

Violet continued kicking the oven more till suddenly out of the blue it blows up in front of her blowing her back. She landed into a young man's chest and arms wearing a kimono. She opens her eyes to see it was a familiar anthropomorphic.

"Karudareu!" She cried.

"What's going on here?" The anthropomorphic asked.

"The oven blew up?" Violet pointed.

"Since when did ovens blow up like that?" Alanabeth asks raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, has anyone seen my missing hand?"

Everyone turned their heads over to Judite, who appeared to be missing his left hand. They look back where the oven exploded seeing something sticking out of it. It was Judite's missing left hand.

"Ah, there it is." He smirked through his masking walking up to the oven where his missing hand was stuck and grabs hold of it with his right arm trying to yank it out. It came out very easily without a problem but damage to the oven and places it back on his left arm. "Good as new" He said with relief.

"Judite, was it very necessary to launch out your hand like that wrecking up everything?" Karudareu asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean? Everything's just perfectly fine, except for the oven of course." Judite stated.

"Now we don't have an oven to cook anymore." Violet frowned.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Asked Gutara.

"Leave this to me." Austin stepped in holding out his shield sword. He walks up to the oven and slashes it across and down cutting it up into four pieces.

"Now it's just worse!" Alanabeth remarked.

"I'm not done yet." Austin stated. He stabs the pieces of the cut oven with his long blade and swings it over to Moe. "Hey Moe, you think you could handle this for me?"

Moe nodded, "Of course." He unzips his jacket taking the pieces of the oven placing them inside of his jacket zipping it up then unzips again pulling out a brand new oven from his jacket putting it back where the old oven was.

"Does anyone ever wonder how he does that?" Violet asked.

Everyone looks at one another confused with that question then all reply back at once, "Let's not ask that."

"Hey! Where's everyone else if we're all in the kitchen?" Austin asked.

"Rex and the others offered to put up the star for the Christmas tree." Audrey said delighted.

A sound from a vase breaking was heard from the other room.

"Oh my!"

"I take it those kids are probably messing around in the other room." Tyrone pondered.

In the other room where the Christmas tree was set, all decorated and flashing with Christmas tree lights and almost every different ornament hanging off from its branches, the four, two dinosaur brothers, the Mexican dragon, and the bizarre lawyer insect lizard like creature, Rex, Raptor, Taco, and Mature standing up on top of one another keeping their balance straight in order holding on the Christmas tree star. So far everything on the tree was set perfectly and not a single drop from any ornaments fell. Surprisingly they manage handling that?

"You almost got it!" Said a light blue hoody boy name Kenneth.

"That's what you've been saying for the past 12 minutes now, Kenneth!" Rex proclaimed lifting up his younger brother Raptor over his shoulders."

"Hey! I'm just trying to supervise is all?" Kenneth shrugged.

Another blue hoody boy walks into the room with a cup of hot chocolate in his hand. "Wow, you guys almost got it!" He said.

"That's what sènor Rex just said, Sí." Taco responded.

"Could we stop talking about it? My arms are getting tired here you know!" Rex muttered. "You could be a little help too, Dane!"

"I am, I just told Chad to fix you guys up something that could help and he said it be ready in 20 minutes." Replied Dane who was lying down on the couch reading a comic.

"I was talking you doing something!"

"I would but this is too amusing watching you guys doing this?" Dane smirked.

"Could this get any worse?" Rex muttered.

"Rex!"

"Too late." He replied.

"Where's my shampoo bottle you brat!" Feefeey shouts out from upstairs in a pink bathrobe.

"Why would I know where you keep your shampoo bottles? I don't use them, and neither should you! You don't even have hair!"

"You take that back!" Feefeey yelled grabbing her hair brush and throwing it at Rex's head.

"Ouch! It's true!"

"Is it just me, or is she cute when she's angry." Mature remarked.

"Let's not go there, Mature." Rex muttered.

"You better tell me or else…!" Feefeey demanded grabbing her products and throwing them at Rex and the others.

Walk clutches his head, "I think she's very angry!"

"No… ya think!" Rex said sarcastically having his older sister's belongings thrown at him. He tries moving around rapidly on top of Taco and Mature avoiding the different bathroom products that were targeting him.

"This is just like those war movies, Rex." Mature said.

Rex responds, "No Mature, this is not like these war movies. This is more like attack of the bathroom products from your older raging sister."

"Say Feefeey, if you're that disappointed about your missing shampoo battles why don't you try using conditioner instead?" Kenneth suggested.

"Do any of you guys know anything about showering? Shampoo comes first before conditioner you dummy!" Feefeey retorted throwing a perfume bottle down on top of Kenneth's head.

"Ouch! Don't throw things at me all of a sudden?"

Feefeey grabbed one more thing in her hand when her arm was gripped by someone.

"Dearest Feefeey… don't be angry about something you lost." A person said in a charming voice. "Here, use one of my shampoo bottles instead if you like?"

Feefeey turned away from the person blushing with a giggle, "Aww… Pablo Leon the 1st. Your such a gentlemen."

"I respect all women, my dear." The young teen Pablo or Leon the 1st replied.

Rex rolled his eyes behind them. "Oh brother…"

"Hey! That guy's trying to steal my woman!" Mature groaned.

"Mature… I hardly doubt Feefeey will ever have an interest in you." Rex muttered. "How are you hanging up there, Raptor?" He looked up at his brother.

"Al-most there…" Raptor replied reaching out for the treetop with the star in his hand. He reaches out a little further at the tip and places the star perfectly. "I got it!" The little dinosaurs cheered.

"You finally put on the star? Yippee!" Mature shouted letting go of his balance causing the three to fall off his back and drop on the floor with a loud thud.

The little dinosaur jumps up with joy, feeling no pain what so ever. "We did it you guys!" He cheered at their success.

"Wow, took you guys that long to put up a star?" The others turn around seeing a young adult with messy black hair, green eyes, and wearing all dark clothes, this was their creator and friend, '_The One_' otherwise known as David Zane Langheier. He stood behind them with his arms crossed and eyebrow raised. On his shoulder was a yellow mouse with red cheeks and a lighting shape tail. This was his Pokémon, Pikachu.

"So you manage to place the star on top of the Christmas tree I see?" Said a red dragon walking into the from behind David. This was David's bond dragon Arokh.

"David! Arokh! When did you guys get back?" Rex asked.

"I just got back a few minutes ago picking my uncle up from the airport with Arokh and Pikachu." David replied.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried.

"It was a much better way to fly over to the airport than for humans to drive with all the traffic around." Arokh stated.

"Now that you mention it pal, why couldn't you have just flew David's uncle out of town instead of having him take the airport. That could have been less cheap and troublesome going through security." Dane remark with a smirk.

"I'm not a flight service Dane, I'm a dragon of the Order and my main objective is to go where David needs me." Arokh proclaimed.

"Well at least the tree looks good now that you guys place the star on top. But… wouldn't it been better if you guys used a ladder to put a star on top of a tree instead?"

"And why didn't we think of that, Mature?" Rex went.

Mature smiles. "So it would be funnier if we worked together putting the star on top?"

"And whose idea was that?" Rex blunted.

"It was my idea." Raptor waved.

Rex widens his eyes then turns around facing his brother putting on a warm smile. He didn't want anything mean to the only youngest brother he had feeling comfortable towards too. "Well there's no way I can't be angry at you for it, Raptor." He patted his brother's head.

"Looks like you really wanted some fun for holidays, huh Raptor." David smile as well.

Raptor nods, "Uh huh."

"What would happen if it was my idea?" Mature asked.

"Then I'd be ticked off at you?" Rex retorted.

"Why me?" Mature question curiously.

"Because you wouldn't have dropped us if it was!" Rex snapped.

"Yeah, but… wouldn't also dropping you guys be a whole lot funnier?"

Rex slapped his face.

"Next time don't leave Mature in charge with putting a star on top." Dane comforted Rex patting his shoulder.

The bell rings from outside of the house. "Oh, I'll go get it" David walked to the door and opened it

"Dave! Merry Christmas!"

David a bit surprised seeing his little sister; Lexy came to visit with her friend Reysha holding out a Christmas Wreath.

"Lexy! What are you doing down here for the holidays?" David asked shocked and happy.

"I wanted to come visit you and your family for the holidays this year, if you didn't mind bro." Lexy smiled.

"Of course, come right in you guys." David offered letting his sister, Lexy and Reysha inside the house.

"You have a nice place here, um… David." Reysha said.

"Thanks Reysha." David smiled. "Hope you're okay around others?"

"Others…?" Reysha went.

"Yeah, Dave has a lot of OC's." Lexy explained.

Everyone in the family room and the kitchen all come into the doorway to greet Lexy and Reysha.

"Well hello, Lexy. It is an honor to have you here with us for the holidays." Gutara greeted first with a warm welcome.

"It's nice to see you all as well, guys." Lexy replied back with a smile.

"So these are all your friends, David?" Reysha asked.

"Just the ones here visiting me and my family for the holidays the rest all live elsewhere probably in different places and worlds." David explained.

"Wow! You really do have a lot, David." Lexy jumped.

"I don't suppose you've met Arokh or Pikachu, have you Reysha?" David asked.

Arokh walks in the hallway with Pikachu on top of his back. "Greetings to you, Reysha." Arokh said.

"Whoa!" Reysha jumped. "It talks!"

"Sorry, it's her first time seeing Arokh bro." Lexy sweat dropped.

"Hi Reysha, I'm Raptor and this is my brother Rex along with our friend Taco and Mature. It's nice to meet you." Raptor greeted.

"Wow! I never met a talking dinosaur before." Reysha said looking surprised.

"Would you like to see our Christmas tree?" Raptor asked.

Reysha blink a few times then nodded, "Sure."

"Okay, follow me." Raptor said taking Reysha by the hand and bringing her into the family room with the other OC's following. David and Lexy stayed in the doorway when the front door opens up from behind, walking in was David's Uncle, Cris Langheier who was carrying his suitcase in.

"Oh, Lexy, I didn't see you come in?" He said.

"Hi Mr. Langheier, I just thought I could stop by and visit David and his family for the holidays if that was alright." Lexy said.

"Well Lexy you're more part of the family to all of us so you're more than welcome to come and visit us and David anytime you like."

"Thank you Mr. Langheier." Lexy bowed.

"Don't mind calling me uncle if you like, dear." Cris smiled then turns over to David, "By the way David, I have something for you.

"What is it?" David asked.

Cris reached into his pocket for something. "I found this letter sometime before I left in the mailbox and held onto it till I got back. I had a feeling it was sent out to you. Wasn't sure from who but I thought you'd might want to take a look at it when you had the chance." He pulls out the letter in white that had bright gold letters on it to have an invitation welcoming.

"What is it David?" Lexy asked.

David looked at the letter puzzled. There was no name on it to which it was from or sent it just an invite. "Lexy, I think we should gather up everyone tonight and discuss something about this.

Later that night, David, Lexy, Reysha, Arokh, Pikachu, Moe, and everyone else met up in the TV room for an important meeting.

"So what's this meeting about?" Austin asked.

David explains, "It's about this invention I received from my uncle tonight. It doesn't say who it's from or where it came from, just an invite for all of us.

"An invite?" Gutara went tilting her head in confusion.

"From somebody we don't know?" Dane remarked.

"And where was everyone else when you received this invite, David?" Asked a young teen name Chad.

"We were all looking at the ridiculous Christmas Tree." Piegoth said.

"Hey! It is not a ridiculous Christmas Tree!" Raptor went. "My brother and friends worked real hard putting the star on top."

"Yeah, with any help from the South Park boys." Dane remarked out of sarcasm.

"Hey! We helped more than you Dane." Kenneth pointed.

"We did?" Walk said.

"Of course we did."

"You guys didn't do anything except stand there letting me get stuff thrown at me by my sister." Rex snapped. "The only person who helped out was mainly Leon the 1st by making her stop."

"He took my woman!" Mature proclaimed in a South Park accent kind of way of, _'they took my job…'_

"By the way, where were you Jeff?" Asked Moe talking to his gene created son, Jeff.

"Just talkin' on the phone…" Jeff chuckled churlishly. "To a secret admirer of mine."

"Secret admirer!" Rex went. "What secret admirer? You're a pervert! Who'd talk to you?"

Jeff responds, "My girlfriend, Luka Megurine."

"Luka Megurine! Yeah right, like she'd ever talk to you!" Rex snapped.

"How do you know? We were talking on the phone with each other." Jeff retorted.

"But you're just a little kid. How could anyone be a girlfriend to a little twerp like you?" Rex proclaimed.

"I case you haven't forgotten, I'm an age changer." Jeff reminded.

"Guys, can we focus here!" David snapped going back to the main subject. "Alright, as you all see we were given this letter here for a reason."

"What's the letter for?" Rex asked.

"Well I'll read it for you all." He opens up the letter and reads the message.

_Dear Fellow Citizen of Fan Fiction…_

_You have been invited to come down in the North to celebrate your Christmas holiday at a winter resort up where you will meet fellow Cartoon/Anime/Authors/OC's and more waiting for your arrival to celebrate the season. You will be given the opportunity to bring friends, family, Author's, OC's, Cartoon's, Anime, and various other characters if you like. If you wish to take this offer, make sure to keep your invite in order to receive tickets on your flight. Area where the resort is located remains unknown. Once you arrive you'll be given your information there. We hope you take this offer._

"Well guys?" David asked everyone. "What do you think?"

Everyone look at one another.

"I don't know. It seems rather strange." Rex thought.

"Maybe we should try it out this year and see what it's like." Alanabeth suggested.

"Yeah, I mean we barely get to go anywhere, right?" Austin shrugged.

"Well, we don't have to go if you guys don't want to." David stated.

Everyone looked at each other once more in taking this offer.

"You know what, on second thought, this does seem like fun." Rex said.

"Yeah, we could see some of our friends at this resort and have a little fun." Alanabeth agreed.

"It'll be our first time traveling but I suppose it wouldn't hurt a little." Austin added.

"Let's go! Can we, can we?" Raptor asked.

David thought for a moment then made his choice. "Alright then. Everyone, were going to this resort."

"YAY!" Everyone cheered, well almost everyone really.

"We'll we be coming to, bro?" Lexy asked.

"Of course sis, I would never want to go without you. Like my uncle said you're just as part of this family so you and Reysha are going along with us on this trip." David stated.

"I hope this will be a lot of fun." Reysha said.

From there on it was decided. David and his OC's agreed to take this offering for a Christmas Vacation at a resort in the North unaware of who may have sent the invite and why, but none of it mattered. Everyone was going, including Lexy and Reysha. The family and the OC's all packed up their bags and belongings with various different clothing for warm and winter since it will be cold out and snowing hard. Everything on the invention said would be ready for them once they left. Waiting ahead for them was going to be the best holiday season of their life or to be the craziest vacation anyone would have as close to a National Lampoon movie.

* * *

**Here's chapter 1 folks, hope you enjoyed reading it after a long time of updating anything. It's a little bit different from the story I've worked on last year if any of you remembered it. I had to take it down cause 2 of my friends were weren't getting in much, 1 of my friends was having a break down fit during the progress of it which has been happening all year, and my old computer had a virus or shit down on me it became a hassel in getting it back on so now I'm restarting to story all over again from what it was before to something different. Hopefully I'll get it done this year folks. I'll be having help from my friends here on Fan Fiction and Deviant Art, Alter Shead, ChibiSkitty-donna, Captainface, Ranger24, Elemental Hero Bladedge (riderman16 on deviantart art) Papa-T-41, Yue Twili (crystalkeyblader on deviantart) Avalanchely, hylian-maiden, KitsuneAlchemist12, Evanna-chan, and rachelegranger from Deviant Art. Everything in this chapter belongs to me except for Arokh who's from Drakan: The Ancient Gates, and Lexy is Avalanchely along with her OC Reysha belongs to here. Hope you enjoyed the chapter so far and more chapters will be coming soon folks.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Arriving Part 1

**Welcome back everyone to chapter 2 of the story. Only this time its not completely the full chapter. I've decided it would be best to make a part 1 part 2 out of this chapter since the chapter was getting pretty long it would take awhile to finish due to the fact that some of the people in this fic made a pretty long scene I decided to just break it down and put the part I worked on with the people in the fic for the first part and the second part stuff I was putting down for myself just to avoid making it any longer. So hope you enjoy this next part people. I don't own anything in this story except for my OC's everything else belongs to there rightful creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Arriving Part 1**

The next day, David and his family and OC's took off for the airport flying out from Miami Florida all the way up north with everyone and thing on board, including other passengers. The flight took sometime reaching the next airport so the OC's went on ahead killing time doing what they usually do at home; that is for some harassing other passengers with their own business. The only thing that seemed to bother most of the passengers or puzzled them at least was how a dragon got on board so easily or why it's even on board in the first place. Perhaps pretending Arokh wasn't there made things a little easier for them. After a long flight the plane was coming for a landing but not a very perfect one. Outside through the dark winters was a snow storm blowing in, the landing zones were almost covered with snow, the maintenance crew outside were shuffling up a path for the planes to land. The plane manages to land safely but this would be the last plane for arrival and take off for the rest of the day. The place didn't seem anything like the states; it looked as if they were in Canada or somewhere in Europe. Once the plane stopped everyone on board including David and the others grab all there belongs and head off to baggage claim for their luggage. They were all in warm winter clothing to keep them from getting cold, except for David.

Lexy had on her usually clothes on only with long black pants, winter boots, mittens, and a snow hat. She looked at her brother figure curiously. "Say Dave, aren't you a little cold?" She asked.

David shrugs, "Not really. I usually wear these clothes all the time and still never feel hot or cooled in them. Guess they have some kind of temperature to keep me from feeling anything."

"Wow, you must have a very strong body then, Dave." Lexy said. "Well at least put this on so you don't catch a cold at least." She gives David a black scarf to put on.

David smiled, "Thanks sis." He puts on the scarf around his neck. "We better go and grab our luggage soon before we get stuck in a huge crowed."

"Right." Lexy nodded.

The group makes their way down to the baggage claim on the bottom floor. Passengers crowed the carousels blocking the group from getting through. It became difficult to see in the back with so many passengers waiting for their luggage. Rex and his gain were looking for a clear path or view to get by. "Can you guys see anything?" Rex asked peeking his head over the crowed.

"En realidad no, señor Rex." Replied Taco holding Rex over his shoulders. "Hay demasiados gente."

"Well I can't tell if these machines have started moving yet or not. I need a boost. Mature, lift me up will ya?" Rex ordered.

"Okay." Mature nodded grabbing hold of Rex lifting him up then tosses him over the crowd into the luggage piles.

"Buen tiro, señor Mature." Taco applauded.

Rex popped his head out feeling dizzy. "Mature! I said give me a boost not toss me like a football!"

"Hey Rex! Do you see our bags anywhere?" Mature shouted out to him.

"No! But since I'm already on top of the luggage here I might as well go look for them." That said, Rex pulls himself out from the pile of luggage and climbs on top of everyone's luggage in search of his group's belongings.

Raptor from the other side was giggling with joy. "That seems fun. Me next, me next!"

"Okay, Raptor. You're next." Mature said tossing Raptor over the crowd just like Rex only having him landing on top of his brother's back, nearly breaking it.

"Hey Rex, you ok?" A girl asks with green hair and orange eyes standing or actually floating in front of them.

Rex feeling dizzy and in pain retorts, "No Mature! Do I look okay to you?"

"I'm not Mature, I'm Bena!" The girl said.

He shakes his head then stares at the girl name Bena "Say, do I know you from somewhere?"

"Hi Bena!" Raptor waves.

"Wait, you know this girl, Raptor?" Rex asked.

"Hey Raptor." Bena greeted.

Another girl with brown hair in a one sided ponytail and gold eyes comes by, "Bena, why did you fly away from the group? Chibi already has enough trouble trying to put with Xibchi, she doesn't need another headache."

"Hi Betty!" Raptor waves to the girl.

Betty looks up seeing Raptor, "Oh, hey Raptor, long time no see."

"Oh that's right. You are those spoof Powerpuff girls made by that crazy girl of yours." Rex remarked.

"Hey! Chibi's not crazy!" Bena snapped.

"Well, she somewhat is, but she does know that she's odd." Betty concluded.

"Chibi's odd?" Raptor asked looking curios.

"Then again I take that back, she's way odder but less dangerous and a crazy than some lawyer maniac." Rex proclaimed.

"Let me guess, Mature's the crazy maniac?" Betty pointed out.

"If this was a game show you'd be corrected." Rex replied.

"But sadly it's not." Betty finished.

Another girl runs over with purple hair in two pigtails and purple eyes calling out, "Here I am!"

"Well well well... enjoying your ride?" Smirked Dane.

"Easy for you to say, Dane." Rex sighed.

Berry looks at Dane, "Hey, you're the guy that looks like Mojo Jojo, only not a green monkey." Betty gives a face palm.

Dane remarks, "Well if it isn't the jack up Powerpuff Girls."

"Watch it!" Bena glared.

Betty sweat drops, "Bena, don't make it worse."

"What's jack up mean?" Berry questioned.

"In coming!" Cried Kenneth being thrown over into the pile of luggage with Walk screaming by his side.

"Whoa!" Bena shouted .

"What the?" Betty went.

"Wow, he's flying like a bird." Berry laughed.

Kenneth pops out from the pile shaking his head. "I'm not a bird and second that dumb bug guy threw us over here like model airplanes or something."

Walk was laying down on one of the bags feeling dizzy. "I think I might be sick."

"Oh." Berry said.

"Ignore her; she's not exactly that smart." Betty reminded.

"Hey, I know you three." Kenneth looked at the girls, "You're those Powerpuff girl OC's of that one crazy girl."

"That's exactly what I said." Rex reminded.

"What is it that makes Chibi anyway?" Bena questioned.

"From what they calling her that, maybe a lot of things crazy." Betty suggests.

"Don't you guys think your being a little too mean to the girl?" Walk sweat drop.

"Well Walk, you should know since you have a crush on her character with the ponytail here." Kenneth joked. Walk blushes red covering his face up with his hood.

"Why's his face getting red?" Berry asks.

"Do you ever stop acing dumb?" Betty groans.

"I'm not acting. Am I?" Berry pondered.

Betty face palms again with a sigh, "Of all the girls I ended being friends with, I ended up with these two…"

"It's because he has a crush on your friend here." Rex pointed at Betty snickering. Betty started blushing. Bena snickers.

"What are you laughing at?" Betty glared.

Bena grins, "Nothing."

Another couple walked into the baggage claims area and noticed the huge crowd. One was Napalm Solomon, a.k.a Shift the White Terror. He had orange hair, blue eyes, and wore wearing winter attire. Next to him was Felicia the catwoman. She had a red and green outfit that almost brushed the floor so no one would notice her large feline feet. Napalm's partner Myffle, a neko fairy, was hiding in his back pack. She had a cute fuzzy coat, stocking cap, and pink scarf. She popped her head out to see what was going on.

"Myaa...Look at all the people? How are we supposed to get to our bags?"

"Nya, I'll just hop over and look for them...Nyan?" Said Felicia before being stopped by Napalm.

"Sweety, you can't jump around like that here, people are gonna get suspicious."

Felicia meows, "Myaa...Oh, that's right, we're not in Toonime. But what can we do?" Felicia felt a small tug at her white tail. It made her jump, and she saw a little girl staring at it curiously, watching it swish around from under Felicia's large skirt.

"Honey, what are you doing?" Asked a woman who appeared to be the girl's mother.

"Mommy, this lady has a tail. A kitty tail." The girl pointed.

"Eh?"

Felicia stuttered, "Er...It's for a costume party ma'am. The tail moves around. Eheheheheh." She sweat drops.

The mother and daughter walk away and both Felicia and Napalm breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "Cutey, you gotta be more careful. Wrap your tail around your stomach." Napalm ordered.

Felicia moans, "Myaa, sorry. But my tail is cramping up."

The two wandered through the crowd until they noticed some people on top of the piles of luggage. Not to mention more of them that looked like they hailed from Fan Fictoria.

"Hey, there's a few familiar faces." Napalm smiled. "And it looks like they have a pretty good idea. But how is no one freaking out at them?"

Felicia cheered, "Nyahahahaha. Good, my tail can relax."

"And I can come out!" Myffle asks, as she flies out of Napalm's backpack and onto his shoulder.

The three approached the group that was waiting for their bags. Napalm didn't know that this would be a very large, fun, and interesting gathering.

Betty was looking around the area. "What is it now?" Bena asked.

"Has anyone noticed that its way to calm around here?" Betty said. "Yeah, way to calm…"

Bena rests her arms on Betty's head, "Oh come on, you're saying that like it's a bad thing."

Betty gets a bit annoyed, "Where the heck is Chibi when you need her?"

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Greeted Napalm waving to Betty and Bena and the others.

"Merry Christmas, mya." Greeted both Felicia and Myffle.

"Hi Mister Napalm!" Berry greeted them back.

"Hey." Bena added.

"Hi Cat lady, hey Napalm." Raptor waved.

"Nyahaha." Myffle went looking toward the part of the group on top of the large pile of luggage. "Having fun up there?"

"Wanna join?" Said Rex sarcastically. "Go right ahead."

Napalm grins, "That might not be such a bad idea now that we know no one is going to freak out at the bunch of us."

"So what brings you and the other two here?" Rex asked.

Napalm watches Felicia happily bound up the large pile and replies to Rex, "The three of us got an invitation for some big Christmas get-together. Looks like you guys got the same thing."

Rex lifts his head up in surprise. "Wait, you guys got the same invite too?"

"Yep." Myffle nodded going back into Napalm's backpack pulling out a letter from inside and showing it to Rex. "Right here."

"You don't say? That's the same reason why we're here too…"

"On the suitcases?" Napalm asked sarcastically.

"Yeah!" Rex said then stuttered shaking his head and answers, "No, David and everyone else in his family."

"Then David is here as well?" Napalm asked. "Where is he, haven't seen him in a long time now."

Rex sighs resting his bottom snout on his claws, "If I knew where he was I'd point him out to ya but unfortunately I have no idea since I wasn't on these suitcases in the first place I was thrown on here."

"Nya! By Superman!" Felicia answered.

"No! By Mature!" Rex snapped.

"Why is someone named after the rating of a video game?" Myffle asked.

Rex slaps himself in the face, "Don't ask me that question."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the airport, stood three young men who looked exactly alike. All three wore black outfits. One wore an ushanka for a hat and a pair of shades, the other had a wild looking hair and a small scar on his lips even though he has healing factor that heals all kinds of injury and diseases, while the last one simply wore glasses and was reading a book. The one with the wild hair name Psycho spoke first. "Man, the view was awesome!"

"It was all snow, you twit; there's nothing to look at." Remarked Doc who was still reading the book.

"Man, this place is goddamn flooded! How the heck are we gonna get our stuffs?" Psycho retorted.

"Maybe you should climb inside the baggage conveyor and get it yourself." Doc replied sarcastically .

"Very funny."

"C'mon, guys, stop fighting. We finally managed to ask those three ladies out, so how about for their sake, stop arguing?" Ordered the main leader, Stranger.

Both respond, "Fine."

Stranger then saw a girl and two others waving at them, they are the ones that Stranger and his clone brothers going out with. They were Sakura Kasugano, Karin Kanzuki and Litchi Faye-Ling.

"Hi, Rasiyd!" Sakura said whilst giving a kiss to the Stranger's cheek. "It's good to see you again."

"I know, so where were you three been?" Stranger asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just looking for a place to buy some food. Can't believe what the commoners are actually eating nowadays..."

Litchi, who was wearing an oriental winter outfit then said, "Well, not all people eat the way you do, Karin."

"Well, well, well, if it isn't our sweet beloved girls...Hello ladies." Said Psycho with a big goofy grin.

"Do not get your hopes up, you buffoon; I am here because I have been invited to a party at this resort" Karin then gave them an invitation, which made the Stranger curious.

"...Strange. I got this invitation too."

"Really? Why do you think this was sent to us?" Asked Sakura.

"Perhaps our generous host wants us to have a lovely holiday, or maybe it's some sort of trap." said Doc in his usual cynical manner.

"Damn, since when you sound like Orson Welles?" Said Psycho, bumping Doc's arm with his fist. He then looked at his watch, and furiously he said "Goddamit, this is taking too long! Imma getting our stuffs and nobody is stopping me!" Psycho rushed through the crowd, jumping around like a lunatic and dove into the baggage conveyor.

"My God, how could I have fallen for that imbecile...?" Said Karin in a whisper.

Stranger then noticed a familiar face from afar. He saw a young man wearing a baseball cap "No way...Hey Papa-T, what's up!"

"Heh?" The young man turned around. "Rasyid? That you?" He smiled as he jogged over to the group and shook the Stranger's hand. "Great to see you, dude! How's it going?"

"Awesome as usual, dude!" Said Stranger with a friendly smile, as if meeting a brother. "Good to see you again, man."

"Yeah, same here," Papa T nodded. He looked over to the girls. "Hi there, Sakura, Karin, Miss Faye-Ling! Good to see you guys here!"

"Hi there, Papa-T! So nice to see you again." Said Sakura.

"So you are this Papa-T Psycho's been babbling about...You seem like a well mannered man" Said Karin whilst folding her arms.

Litchi then said "Ah, Thomas. I see you are in good condition, despite this awful cold..."

Doc then wrapped his long coat around her, she turned to him "How thoughtful of you." and gave him an angelic smile.

Doc turned around and folded his arms "...I was just being nice." He didn't want anyone to know he blushed.

"Well, I grew up in a cold-weather region, so this really isn't anything new to me, Ms. Faye-Ling," Papa T shrugged as he adjusted his scarf. "I see you're doing good yourself!"

"Hell yes, we are! It's been a while since I've been on an adventure like this! But since we have these girls..." He wraps his arms around Sakura "It has become the best adventure yet."

Suddenly, Psycho came with all of their belongings on his back "Goddamn idiots, can't even find a simple baggage!" He then noticed Papa-T "Hey, Pops! Nice to see your face again man!"

"Hey, same here, Psycho!" Papa T laughed. He mumbled under his breath, "Nice to see you're as insane as always..."

Psycho then grinned "And that's the reason Karin has fallen for me; I'm so crazy she can't help herself loving me!" Karin then kicked him in the shin, causing all of the baggages to fall on top of him.

"Hmph, that'll teach you to abandoning me in this unfamiliar place."

"Aw, come one babe...I was busy." said Psycho, wincing in pain due to the weight on his back.

"You didn't look busy while you were talking to the flight attendant." Said Karin in a jealous tone.

"Dammit...I was thristy..."

Suddenly a large, bald man came walking by, holding a sandwich in hand looking for something. "Sandwich...Sandwich." He sung to himself.

Papa T looked to the side and noticed the balding man with the sandwich walking by. "Hey! You need help with something, big guy?" He called.

"Da. I'm looking for my suitcase. I think I see it nearby that big guy over there, with blue hair" Replied the bald guy.

"Wait, what?" Papa T arched his brow.

The said blue-haired man, who was joined by a young chef and three Exorcists, looked to them.

"You." The bald guy pointed at him.

"Oi, would this happen to be yours?" The man known as Toriko got out the suitcase for the bold guy.

"It's a big crowd we're getting, Toriko-san," The chef known as Komatsu remarked.

"Da! I want my Sasha!" The bald guy said, and then grabbed the case.

Papa T's eyes widened. "You brought a girl in a suitcase?" He blurted out. "Dude, not cool!"

"Oh, my!" Litchi gasped.

"Dude, that's just wrong" Said Stranger.

Toriko blinked and stared at the bald guy. "...What exactly **IS** in that case? What the others just said?"

"Girl?" The bald guy then opened up the briefcase and pulled out a Minigun. "I am Heavy Weapons Guy...**AND THIS**...**IS** **MY WEAPON!**" He said smiling. "But I'm not going to shoot anyone in here. I just like the gun a lot."

"...Huh," Papa T said at last.

Psycho, stood up and noticed the Heavy Weapons Guy. "Hey! I met you before!"

"Right! How are you, comrade?" Heavy asked.

"Man, we haven't seen you since that boss of yours blew up that factory! How did we survive that one?" Psycho wondered.

"It was a strange fight...Like when I punched that spy into wall ..." Heavy replied.

One of the Exorcists, a Japanese guy with long, dark-blue hair tied in a ponytail, looked at Sasha blankly. "...You expect me to believe those bullets in there are that damn expensive?"

"Kanda, no need to get on his bad side," Allen Walker, the Exorcist with white hair said to him sheepishly.

"You put up a pretty good fight back then, those explosions were lovely..." Stranger then noticed that everyone gave him in a suspicious look.

"What? Can a guy enjoy remembering a good brawl?"

"Those bullets costs $200...for just one. And it costs $400,000 to fire this weapon...for 12 seconds" The Heavy replied.

Kanda got out his sheathed katana. "As for me, I fight with this, my mugen."

Komatsu stepped back a bit from seeing his intimidating Anti-Akuma weapon. "Um...you only kill demons with that, right?"

"You want me to show you?" Kanda said.

"Um...no thanks!" Komatsu replied.

"Bah! This weapon has killed many men that have opposed me, for I am giant man!" The Heavy said.

Toriko gave him a friendly smirk. "They've yet to outsmart the bullet, eh?"

"Da!" Heavy nodded.

Papa T leaned back towards Litchi. "I think the eavy-Hay is a bit azy-Cray, wouldn't you say?" He whispered.

"Well, he sure is an eccentric looking man...He reminds of Tager. Without the minigun thing of course" Said Litchi.

"I am credit to team!" The Heavy said.

"So we've noticed," Papa T smirked.

"**IT'S TEH BOOBIE LADYYYYY!**"

Psycho replied "Ya sure are big guy! Wonder if our bro Rage doing okay back home..."

"Oh, son of a..." Papa T couldn't get the rest of his sentence out before a tannish...something...tackled him and Litchi to the ground.

"Tao, what the heck girl?" Said Stranger in a slightly mad voice

"Hiya, Sporty Guy! Merry Christmas, meow!" Tao giggled as she wagged her tail.

"Th-thanks, Tao," Papa T shuddered.

Lavi, the Exorcist with an eye patch and red hair, softly fisted Toriko's arm. "Yeah, well THIS guy can take down a saltwater crocodile with ease!"

Lenalee, the only female Exorcist, sweat beaded. Kanda scoffed as he turned away from the Russian gunman. "You wouldn't be able to take down what I fight with that gun alone."

"Saaay, you didn't tell me that you were enjoying Boobie Lady's wonderful chunks of meat, too!" Tao bubbled. "Aren't they fun, meow?"

Doc then picked up Tao "Come on, Tao. It's good to meet you too, but will you please stop harassing Miss Litchi?"

"Er...well...I'm not exactly "enjoying" them." Papa T said. "It's just that I was standing in front of her when you pounced on us."

"I wouldn't talk like that to me tiny-man!" Heavy said back to Kanda

Psycho then whispered "Lucky bastard." Karin noticed and slapped his cheeks.

"Uh...sorry about that, Miss Faye-Ling," Papa T dusted himself off. "I, uh...guess I didn't see Tao coming."

"That's okay; I've gotten used to it." Said Litchi, giving out a warm smile.

"Well, it could've been worse, right? Tao could've done a face plant in your...erm...well...you know..."

Litchi gasped at his suggestion. "How rude of you!"

Doc then calmed her down. "Hey, calm down Litchi; he's just worried"

Kanda glared back at Heavy. "You don't wanna get on my violent side either, Epic-Failure."

"I've heard worse from babies" Heavy replied back.

Stranger then noticed that Kanda and Heavy were fighting. "Heads up, guys. Those two are getting hot headed."

Kanda slowly unsheathed his mugen. "**WHAT**...did you just call me?"

"Holy crap," Komatsu whispered worriedly, getting behind Toriko.

"Hey, the back of my head's better than Tao's face! You see the choppers on her? I..." Papa T stopped and noticed the fight. "Uh-oh..."

"..You heard me..**B.A.B.Y**." Heavy then spelled.

Kanda built up enough rage to finally charge at his towering rival with his katana out. "**YOU'LL REGRET YOU EVER INSULTED THE LIKES OF ME, IDIOT!**"

During that time, a young woman with black hair tied in a ponytail and purple eyes walked by, a bit annoyed, looking for the others. "Sheesh, of all the dang places for those guys to get lost, it had to be at a freakin' airport..." she muttered to herself. "If I ever find Chibi or Eragon, those two are going to..." but she stopped at mid sentence overhearing an argument. "Oh you got to be kidding." She then walked over to the group. "Hey! Knock it off! Do you want people here to mistake you all for a bunch of terrorists!"

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIH!**" Allen got behind Toriko, along with Lavi and Lenalee.

The Gourmet Hunter looked back to them. "What am I, a flesh and blood FORT?"

Doc then readied his tranquilizer blowgun "If this gets out too messy, let me know"

"Oooh! A fight!" Tao cheered. "Tao wants to play, too, meow!"

Psycho cracked his knuckles "Finally, something to do! I'm with Heavy!"

"Wait, not to sound opposing, but who's on Kanda's side?" Lavi questioned curiously.

"Hey! Can't we all just get along here?" Papa T stepped in between the ensuing fight.

"**STAY OUT OF THIS, SPORTS FAN!**" Kanda snapped at him.

Doc then loaded tranquiller darts on his blowgun "Just give me an excuse..."

Stranger stopped him before he does anything. "Wait, I have a feeling they'll stop eventually."

"I should have done this **LONG** ago!" Heavy said, putting his fists up.

Psycho then yelled back "**HEY!** Nobody talks to my pal like that but me!" He then unleashed his chainsaw arm

"Don't make me get all Big Bad Bruin on your ass!" Papa T growled at Kanda.

Psycho, with chainsaw arm at the ready then said "You mess with my pals, you mess with me!"

Kanda was already busy fighting with Heavy. "Time to end this, **EPIC-FAILURE!**"

"HA!" The heavy punching Kanda.

Kanda flew backwards, but then got up again and drop-kicked Heavy. "You were saying?

"Feel like stepping in and stopping this, Miss Faye-Ling?" Papa T asked Litchi.

The woman then got more annoyed and grabbed Kanda by his ponytail. "How about you shut up already, big month?"

Litchi then changed her clothes into her usual fighting attire, then she changed her panda hairpin into a staff "This has gone too far!" She then threw it towards Kanda's face

Kanda stopped and looked at the young woman with bewilderedness until it was too late, having the staff hit his head hard. "Ugh..." With that, the samurai Exorcist fell to the ground knocked out.

"Ha ha ha!" Heavy laughed at Kanda.

"Chyaaaaarge!" Tao tackled Kanda to the ground, her claws popping out of her paws. "Slashy-slashy!"

"**NOOOOOOOOO!**" Allen jumped onto Tao, holding her back. "**NO MORE SENSELESS VIOLENCE!**"

"Nyaaaaw, but I wanted to beat the crap outta him!" Tao whined.

A girl with dark skin, mid-back length dark brown hair and dark brown eyes walked through the busy airport hallways. She had her hair tied in a high ponytail along with four braids, and wore a heavy sweatshirt with denim jeans and Timberland boots. She was looking around the airport like she was lost.

"He said he was gonna meet me at this spot..." she sighed, looking to the left. She glanced at her cell phone to see the time; it had been five minutes since she stopped at that location. "Did he get lost?" She whispered.

"Kira?" David called out to the girl walking up to her with Arokh by his side.

"Hey!" Kira waved. "Whoa! I didn't know you had a dragon, David."

"Guess you never expected I had a Dragon then huh?" David said.

"It's an honor to meet you for the first time Kira." Arokh greeted.

'And he talks!' Kira thought, before saying with a smile, "Nice to meet you, too."

Arokh bows his head, "It is an honor to meet such a great hylian fighter such as yourself."

"Thank you very much," Kira nodded.

"So what brings you here in a place like this, Kira?" David asked.

"I like to get out of the house every once in a while when I can. I hate sitting at home doing nothing," She said, before looking around again. "And...I'm waiting for someone..."

"Let me guess... Link?" David snickered.

"Yep," Kira nodded. "I invited him to come along with me after he saved Hyrule again."

"So you've journeyed with the hero of time?" Arokh asked.

"Yeah, but it's been a while since our last adventure," Kira answered.

"I'm surprise you actually know him, well Arokh?" David pondered.

Arokh nodded, "Of course... I'm the dragon of the order aren't I? I know many things I haven't told you yet."

Unknown to the three of them, someone was overhearing them while reading their newspaper. This person was wearing a pair of khakis pants, a pair of boots, a pair of black gloves and a cowboy hat; sitting nearby with her right leg over her left

Kira looked around once more and saw a blonde haired boy with striking blue eyes and pointed ears, wearing a green long-sleeved shirt under a brown heavy jacket, brown pants and boots, standing some yards away."Yo, Link!" She called with a quick whistle. Link turned around and saw her with David and Arokh.

"There you are!" Link blinked, running over to the small group.

"Gosh, I thought I had to call the cops to find you," Kira said.

"Sorry. I just got a little lost," Link chuckled, scratching his head. "I've never been to an airport before."

"Easy for you to say, try bringing a dragon on the plane." David proclaimed.

"I didn't even know dragons were allowed on planes," Kira remarked.

"There a bit cramped if you ask me. You humans seem to enjoy them very often unlike myself. I prefer to fly." Arokh stated.

"I wish I could fly..." Kira sighed.

"That's funny, I learned how to fly actually learning it from inside the Matrix." David said while scratching his head.

"That's one of the most confusing movies I've ever watched..." Link mumbled.

"It's not all that confusing once you watch it like 2 to 3 times." David replied.

"Maybe. But I still don't get computers..." Link said with his arms crossed.

"Or you're just slow..." Kira whispered with a smirk.

Say what?" Link blinked.

"Nothing," Kira grinned.

"Try being a jack of all trades in three different time lines, past, present, and future." David added.

"OK, that there is crazy," Kira said, holding up one hand.

"It's sort of a habit when your 'The One' and your soul is bounded with the dragon of the order." David shrugged.

"At least David isn't too bossy or demanding such as my old bonded." Arokh remarked.

"Is that so? So, what're you two doing here anyway?" Kira asked.

David explains, "Well if your guess is good as mine, your probably here because you've received an invite to a resort somewhere for the holiday, didn't you?"

Kira cocked an eyebrow, "Y-...yeah, we did."

"Guess I shouldn't be surprised since the invite did mention friends, family and other characters would be coming then, huh?" David said.

"No one knows who it's from?" Asked Link.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." David replied.

"For now we should focus on getting our belongs so we can head over to the resort then we'll discuss all about it." Arokh proclaimed.

"I agree," Kira said as Link nodded.

Then the four of them left the area. As soon as they did, the figure lowered the newspaper, revealing a pair of sunglasses covering their eyes and the person took them off, revealing a pair of dark brown orbs. They stared at their backs... and smirked, before getting up and walked in the other direction, throwing away the crumpled up newspaper as they go.

* * *

**This is part one folks, hope you all enjoyed it so far. Part 2 I'm still working on but have it posted soon enough. The fallowing characters that belong to me are Rex, Raptor, Taco, Mature, Kenneth, Walk, Dane. Bena, Berry, and Betty belong to the author ChibiSkitty-donna, Doc and Pyscho belong to strangerthenever from Deviant Art, Reysha belongs to Avalanchely also from Deviant Art, and Myffle belong to NapalamManexe. Every other fictional character in here belongs to there rightful owners and creators. Till next time folks.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Arriving Part 2

**Here we are again folks with the next chapter to the fic only this time its the second part the the last chapter so its like of chapter 2 part 2 or chapter 3 part 2 whatever you want to say it is. I own nothing in this fic except for my OC's. The OC's used in this fic belong to ChibiSkitty-donna, Ranger24, and Avalanchey. Everyone else belongs to there rightful creators.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Arriving Part 2

"What are we doing here again, Téa?" Asked a young man with blond hair and brown eyes name Joey Wheeler.

"Were here to get our bags, Joey, why else would we be standing behind this crowd in the first place." Answered the young woman with brown hair and blue eyes name Téa Gardner.

"Can you guys see anything yet?" Asked another young man with brown pointy hair and brown eyes name Tristan.

"I can't see anything at all." Moaned a short young man with spikey hair black in the back, red in the middle and blond in the front with purple eyes name Yugi Moto.

Joey clutches his hair in frustration. "I can't be waiting here forever for my luggage. I gotta go find Serenity and see if she's okay."

"That's funny; I thought you were in a rush to get something to eat?" Téa smiled.

Joey groans at her, "Very funny, Téa."

"We should try focusing grabbing our bags first, Joey. The bus could show up any time soon." Yugi informed.

"Maybe we should split up into different directions. That way we could find our bags much quicker." Tristan suggests.

"That sounds like a good idea." Téa agreed. "Yugi and I will take the left side; Joey and Tristan, you guys take the right."

"Right." Both nodded. That said Yugi and Téa go their separate way leaving Joey and Tristan to go the other way.

"Now let's go find those bags!" Joey grinned.

"How about something to eat first" Tristan went. "I'm starving."

"Huh?" Joey went. "But I thought you said we should split up in different directions to find our bags quicker!"

Tristan sweat dropped, "I know what I said but it wouldn't hurt to grab a small bit to eat, right?"

Joey shrugs, "Eh, I guess you're right. Being on that plane for hours sure made me hungry. Let's go find a small snack bar close by."

"Ugh… do you have any idea, where Faye might have gone off to, Spike?" Asked a tall muscular man who has a beard with no mustache and is completely bald save for the back of his head.

A slightly muscular 27-year old with fluffy blackish green hair and reddish brown eyes wearing a blue leisure suit with a yellow shirt and Lupin III boots which the man was talking to pulls out a cigarette lighting it up taking a smoke responds, "No. I do not, Jet."

"Damnit!" The man name Jet groans slapping his forehead. "This is the same crap she's pulls."

"I told you we should have just left her." Spike said.

"And have her run off with everything inside the ship. No way in hell I'm letting that mistake happen again." Jet sighed.

"Can't argue with that." Spike replies blowing out smoke from his mouth.

"You know you're not allowed to smoke here in the airport, right Spike?"

"Hmm…?" Spike went with the cigarette still in his mouth. "Oh that's right." He stands up off the floor. "Take care looking for the bags for us, Jet."

"Huh?" Jet went. "Now hold on! You're not just gonna walk away and leave me here taking care of everyone's stuff are you?"

"You have Edward and Ein to help you right?" Spike replied back, "Besides I hate being around crowds anyway. I'll watch out for the shuttle when it comes." That said Spike walks outside of the airport leaving Jet hanging to look out for everyone's luggage. He grits his teeth with frustration.

"Lazy ass son of a bitch." Jet muttered.

"Ed will help?" A young girl appeared from behind Jet who looked to be 13 years old with orange hair, gold eyes, and tan skin. She didn't have much clothing on except a white T-shirt and black biker shorts with no shoes just walking bare feet. Right beside her was a Welsh corgi.

Jet turns around from the sound of the girl's voice letting out a deep sigh with a face palm. "Alright, you can help but don't be running off in the middle of nowhere…" Before he can finish the girl runs off into the crowd of people having her arms open out like an air plane with the Welsh corgi following her. Jet moans, "This is just hopeless."

Elsewhere, inside the airport's restraints appeared a young 23 year old woman having violet hair, green eyes, and a voluptuous body wearing a revealing outfit complete with bright yellow hot pants and a matching revealing top. This was Faye Valentine, one of the recruits to the Bebop sitting down at the bar with a cigarette in her hand. Across from her were Joey and Tristan both eating a three platter appetizer. She had on a gloomy look on her face having a glass of wine in front of her half empty barely being touched. Sitting down next to her was a small round yellow figure that had arms and a face. With him was a ninja reading a menu.

"Say Onsokumaru? Which sounds better, the buffalo shrimp or the boneless chicken?" The ninja asked.

The ball like figure name Onsokumaru responds, "If you ask me, Sasuke, I'd order something that's deep friend like lo mien noodles or fried rice."

"Uh… master? This isn't a Japanese restaurant, its Chili's." Spoke the ninja name Sasuke.

"What's Chili's?" Asked Onsokumaru.

"It's a bar and grill master." Sasuke answered.

"I thought this place was supposed to be an Applebee's." Onsokumaru proclaimed.

"Applebee's doesn't serve any of that either." Sasuke pointed out.

"Oh well." Onsokumaru shrugs throwing his menu over his shoulder. "See what they have that we can eat here. I'm starving after that long hour flight down here in this winter blizzard."

"Yes master." Sasuke nodded.

Sasuke followed as Onsokumaru sits back on his seat patting down on the bar table like a drum beat acting like a little kid making ruckus around his parents. He turns over noticing Faye looking a bit bummed out taking a sip of her wine. He tries to put his charm into good use on her. "So hey there pretty lady?" He said with a grin, "You come around here often?"

Faye looked over seeing the round ball with arms and a face sitting next to her. "What are you supposed to be?" She asked looking down at the funny creature.

"I'm Onsokumaru, the great ninja leader of the ninja clan in the land of the ninja." Onsokumaru spoke boldly.

"That's not what I meant. What I meant was what are you supposed to be looking like that?" Faye pointed out referring to Onsokumaru's appearance.

"Oh, so you are charmed by my looks are you?" Onsokumaru replied stupidly charming resting an elbow on the bar. "Well I could be about almost a lot of different things. Things you wouldn't imagine."

"Oh really? Please me." Faye said.

"It'll be my pleasure." Onsokumaru replied grinning. "Sasuke! Front and center."

"Yes master." Sasuke followed.

"Prepare to be amazed by the all-powerful Onsokumaru!" He began preforming his moves with Sasuke before transforming into an extremely muscular human body without clothes on. The two showed off some moves and flexing in front of Faye as Onsokumaru went on. "Now you will see how powerfully the ninja clan can be missing…"

"There you are!" A girl with blond hair and blue eyes shouted grabbing Onsokumaru and Sasuke by the ear interrupting there so called performance.

"Kaede? What are you doing here? Ow!" Asked Sasuke in pain.

"I've been looking all over for you two losers because you left Shinobu and her sister Miyabi all alone to grab your luggage." The girl name Kaede retorted.

"It was a special mission assignment, ow! She was order to… ow…! Get all the bags." Onsokumaru replied in pain from the pulling.

"I should have known you lazy bums would do that to poor Shinobu and her sister." Kaede said growling a tick mark on her head. "Come on you two, let's go find her." She drags the two by the ear away from the restraint with the both of them moaning out in pain being pulled on by the ear leaving Faye watching confused having no idea what was all that. She turns back letting out a deep sigh and takes another sip of her wine finishing what was left of it before heading off.

Back at baggage claim, Rex and his brother road down the carousel with Kenneth and Walk trying to find their luggage while on their way came along Mature and Taco who were waiting up front to find their luggage. "Hey how'd you guys get up here?" Rex asked.

"Señor Mature and I found ourselves a way to squeeze right through as the crowd was lowering down." Taco said.

"So in other words, you guys waited?" Rex proclaimed.

"Sí!" Taco nodded.

"Hey no fair!" Mature went. "How come you guys get to ride on the train and we have to stand out here waiting for our bags?"

"Gee Mature, I don't know. Maybe it's because a certain fairy poof us onto these bags just so we can go on a joy ride." Rex said sarcastically.

"Really?" Mature replied.

"No! You threw us on here remember?" Rex retorted.

Mature thought to himself for a moment in a J.D. fantasy look pose then snaps back at Rex, "I don't remember being any fairy!"

Rex gave him a wide eye surprised look. "Okay, remind me never to bring up any type of particular person or thing involving Mature again."

"Hey! You guys wanna come along with my brother and me on here and look for all our bags." Raptor insisted.

"Would I!" Mature shouted jumping up with joy landing on top of the carousel riding on another person's luggage. Taco follows.

"Wait a minute, were not supposed to be on here in the first place!" Rex said.

"Who cares? I'm riding on a train!" Mature cheered.

"Don't worry, Rex. We can look for our bags on here." Raptor said trying to calm his brother down.

"It's not much of finding our bags I'm worried about as much as it is getting in trouble here at the airport." Rex reminded looking rather worried about anyone seeing them.

"Yeah! Train ride beings, chu chu…!" Mature shouted.

"Mature! Stop shouting! You don't want people to get the wrong idea about us, do you?" Rex yelled.

"Ah lighten up Rex, will ya? It's just a little fun." Kenneth said relaxing on his luggage.

"Even thou we may get in trouble, at least its a little fun after a long travel down from home." Walk added.

Walking around in the baggage claim area were two ninjas, one with black hair and blue eyes wearing a purple and pink ninja outfit the other was no less than ten having green hair and blue eyes.

"Big sis, why do we have to look for everyone's bags in the first place?" Asked the young ninja.

"Because Miyabi, it's a special mission from my master Onsokumaru." The older ninja replied.

"But Shinobu! That master of yours Onsokumaru is just using you to grab everyone's stuff just so he doesn't have to do anything except being lazy or doing whatever perverted stuff he's always doing." The young ninja, name Miyabi proclaimed.

"Don't be silly, Miyabi." Shinobu said. "Onsokumaru treats me very well after a mission is done."

"I wonder what kind of treatment?" Miyabi muttered raising an eyebrow.

"Hey Miyabi, look over there!" Shinobu pointed. To her site was Rex, Raptor, Taco, Mature, Kenneth, and Walk all riding on top of the suitcases on the carousel.

"Hey, it's that dinosaur guy and his friends. What are they doing here?" Miyabi asked.

"Maybe there trying to look for the bags just like we are. Come on, let's go see them." Shinobu said running up to the carousel.

"Wait for me!" Miyabi cried.

"I found my bag!" Raptor cried grabbing hold of his bag.

"Good. That's one down…" Kenneth said.

"Hey…! Rex!" Shinobu called out.

Rex turns around seeing Shinobu and her sister show up. Raptor waves out to her and her sister. "Hi Shinobu! Hi Miyabi!"

"Hola señorita Shinobu. Hola señorita Miyabi." Taco greeted.

"What are you guys doing on there?" Miyabi asked.

"Were trying to find our bags. Do you guys wanna come and join us?" Raptor said.

"Of course, that would be so much fun to do." Shinobu said jumping up on the carousel sitting down on the same suitcase as Rex. "This will be so much fun. You should join us Miyabi."

"But big sis, we're not supposed to be even on there!" Miyabi cried.

"That's what I said." Rex proclaimed.

"Come on Miyabi. You don't wanna miss out on the fun." Shinobu said.

Miyabi sighs then makes a jump on the carousel following her sister and the others. "I hope we don't get in trouble for this." She muttered.

"Do you see our bags yet, Reysha?" Lexy asked to Reysha.

"There are too many bags. I can't tell which ones are ours." Reysha answered.

"Maybe some of David's friends could help us." Lexy said pointing at Judite and Gutara who were standing at the front of the carousel. "Hey guys!" Lexy called out to them.

Judite and Gutara turn their heads over to her and Reysha. "Lexy, are you trying to find your bags as well?" Gutara asked.

Lexy nod, "Yeah, but we kind of forgot what our bags looked like so were having a hard time trying to find them."

"You forgot what your bags looked like?" Gutara said curios.

"How could you forget your own bags?" Judite asked.

"We didn't have bags of our own so we used your bags instead." Lexy explained.

"Oh!" Judite went rubbing the back of his head.

"Let's not worry ourselves now." Gutara said. "We'll look for our bags together."

"What's in that one?" Reysha pointed at what looked like a gym bag only it was moving a lot.

"Let's check it out." Lexy suggested.

Judite grabs hold of the bag pulling it out from the carousel still moving. He sets the bag down on the ground unzipping it revealing Piegoth popping from outside of the gym bag gasping for air then spits out a sock from his mouth into Judite's face. Judite blinked confusedly at Piegoth but mostly at the sock, he pulls it off from his face then throws it over his shoulder on the back of someone's head.

"Bout time someone unzipped this death bag." Piegoth retorted.

"Piegoth! What in the world are you doing in there?" Lexy asked surprised.

Piegoth stepped out from the bag dusting himself off having one foot still inside the bag kicking it off and responds, "If you must know little girl I was stuffed in the smelly death trap of a bag then thrown around all over the place till I arrived in this spot."

"So that's why you didn't show up at the airport all this time?" Lexy asked. "I thought you weren't coming?"

"Of course I was coming you little twerp!" Piegoth hissed at Lexy and Reysha scaring the two grabbing onto one another with their eyes closed tight shivering.

"Piegoth!" Gutara frowned. "You better not scare Lexy. David won't be happy with you if anything happens to her."

"Now that your back Piegoth you can help us finding our bags." Judite cheered slapping Piegoth's back.

"I rather not be looking at bags right now after being crammed into one." Piegoth muttered. "I'll be elsewhere if any of you need me." He said walking off.

Back with Téa and Yugi, the two were walking around in baggage claim still looking for their luggage but had no luck in finding anything. More and more people were blocking their way through and crowded them in. Yugi on the other hand was kind of getting lost in the crowd. It just got too difficult even after a while of searching this would take them sometime in finding their bags.

"Wow! You think by now this would have ended with all these people?" Téa said.

"Maybe with all these people around, there having just a hard time trying to find their bags as we are." Yugi stated.

"I just hope I'll be able to find my bags through this whole mess." Téa sighed.

"Hey Téa, Look!" Yugi pointed.

Téa blinked looking where Yugi was pointing and say Arokh just around the corner. "Hey! Is that Arokh?" Téa asked.

"I think it is, Téa." Yugi replied. "That must mean David might be here as well."

"Let's go check it out." Téa said.

"Any luck finding anyone Arokh?" David asked looking for all his OC's including Lexy and her OC.

"Not yet." Arokh replied. "There are too many people. I can't see through this crowd."

"I just hope the others haven't done anything to get in trouble." David remarked.

"How many people did you bring, David?" Kira asked.

"Just about almost enough to drive everyone on the plane insane, also my sister Lexy and her friend Reysha came along with us as well." David answered.

"Sounds like a party if you ask me." Link added.

"Hey David!" Téa called out.

"It is you." Said Yugi.

David turns his head over to his surprising seeing that his girlfriend was here along with one of their friend's. "Téa! Yugi!"

"Friends of yours?" Link asked.

"More like his beloved." Arokh chuckled.

"This should be good?" Kira smirked.

Téa walked up to him with joy, "Wow! I'm so glad we could finally see each other again. Who would ever think we'd meet each other at the same place?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised myself." David smiled with a light blush. "It's nice to see the two of you here."

"It's nice to see again David. Were lucky to find you here." Yugi said.

"I take it you guys received an invitation as well?" David remarked.

"Yeah." Yugi nodded. "I never would imagine someone would invite all of us for the holidays in a place like this. It seems too much for a big offering."

"At first we weren't sure if it was a good idea to come. But the invitation said everything would be for free so we couldn't pass up an offering like this." Téa said.

"Looks like we're not the only ones who took this offering for granted then." David remarked.

"So you brought Moe and everyone else with you as well?" Yugi asked.

"I did, along with Lexy and Reysha but there all wondering around looking for their luggage." David replied. "That reminds me, where's Joey and Tristan?"

"Oh no." Téa sighed slapping her forehead. "They probably went somewhere to snack out in."

"Figures those two would have gone off doing something like that." David smirked.

"Maybe we should go look for them?" Suggested Yugi.

"That might sound like a good idea. Perhaps I should look for everyone else if they've found their bags yet. It's been awhile now so they should have gotten everything." David said.

"We better go back and find Joey and Tristan then." Téa said. "We'll catch up with you guys later."

Another group of people then show up in the baggage claim area as well, this time five girls. Four of them looked to be the same age the other one looked to be a young teenage girl. The first one had pink hair and hazel brown eyes, her name was Sora Naegino. The other two were Sora's good friends, one with purple hair and brown eyes name Anna Heart, the second had reddish orange hair in two pony tails and blue eyes name Mia Guillem. The young girl had short red hair and blue eyes, her name was Rosetta. And the finally one had blackish blue hair in two long puffy pigtails and blue eyes, this was May Wong. All five girls were from Kaleido Stage.

"So where are we suppose to go now, Sora?" Asked Rosetta.

Sora looked at the invitation, "Well it says here were suppose to be waiting for a shuttle to come by that will take us to the resort but I don't see anything outside, just yet."

"Well then, let's grab something to eat her to kill the time. I'm starving." Said Anna.

"Now wait a minute, we can't just be wondering off just yet." Said Mia. "We have to get our bags first before we do anything."

"Through this huge crowd!" Anna remarked. "No way! We'll be stuck here for hours trying to look for our bags can't we just wait till the crowd shortens down before we try looking for our bags first?"

"You girls can go ahead and find your own bags, I'm gonna go on and find Layla." Said May.

"May, we are suppose to stick together, not go off anywhere else." Sora said.

"It's bad enough that you four had to come along on this trip in the first place. It should have been me and Layla instead." May retorted.

"That's funny; I thought it was Sora who received the invitation, not you." Anna remarked.

"Didn't you come along because Layla was coming with us?" Mia asked.

"You guys!" Rosetta shouted. "Let's stop arguing and just find our bags."

"Rosetta's right," Sora agreed. "Let's all try looking together for them."

"You guys go ahead and look for your bags. I'll be looking for Layla." May said leaving the group.

"May wait!" Sora cried.

"Let her go. It'll be her fault if she gets left behind." Anna said.

"I just hope she doesn't get lost." Mia worried.

After finishing up at the restraint, Joey and Tristan show up to baggage claim with their faces satisfied of joy have eaten something that was very good.

"Man having that three platter appetizer sure filled up my stomach." Joey grinned patting his stomach.

"I'll say, who would have thought airport restraints had good food in stored." Tristan added.

"Uh Tristan, that was a Chili's. You see them all around different places." Joey remarked.

"At least they had good choices of food there. I completely forgot what we were supposed to be doing in the first place." Tristan chuckled.

Joey stopped in his tracks. "Oh no!"

"What's wrong?" Tristan asked.

"I complete forgot! We were supposed to be looking for our bags and then find Serenity after." Joey shouted clutching his hair.

"Calm down, Joey. We can still look for our bags and find Serenity. Téa and Yugi won't know that we went somewhere if we find our bags on time. Tristan stated.

"This is all your fault!" Joey pointed.

"My fault?" Tristan blinked.

"You're the one who suggested we get something to eat first!" Joey retorted.

"Hey, don't blame this on me. You wanted to get something to eat too, remember." Tristan reminded.

"That's not the point, Tristan!" Joey snapped grabbing him by the coat. "Téa and Yugi could already have their bags while we have nothing and Serenity might be lost somewhere and all because you just had to fill up your stomach with food!"

"Hey! I wanted to find our bags and Serenity too you know, you just couldn't stop eating more of the appetizers they had on the menu." Tristan stated.

"So now it's my fault, eh?" Joey asked.

"Yeah." Tristan replied.

The two glared at each other with electricity coming out of their eyes till a voice called out to the two. "Hey guys." They turn their heads over at the person who called out to them appearing to be none other than Alanabeth. "Whatcha guys yelling about?" She asked with a smirk.

"Alanabeth!" The two jumped with joy in the air glomping her at the same time. The two still glared at one another this time over Alanabeth. Alanabeth just giggled.

"It's nice to see you guys too." She smiled.

"I saw her first!" Both snapped at each other.

"No way you didn't. I saw her first before you could have even blinked." Joey proclaimed.

"Yeah right, my head was turned towards her before you even had a chance too." Tristan remarked.

"Okay you guys, break it up will ya." Alanabeth said pushing the two aside from each other. "It's Christmas, we shouldn't be arguing at one another, it's the season to be caring and sharing."

"Yeah, you're right Alanabeth." Tristan chuckled sheepishly. "We shouldn't be arguing on the holidays."

"Man Alanabeth, it sure is good to see you here." Joey said smiling.

"But how did you get here thou?" Tristan asked.

"I was gonna ask you guys the same thing?" Alanabeth replied.

"You explain first." Said Joey.

"We insist." Tristan added.

"Alright, if you guys say so." Alanabeth giggled. "Well I was at David's place cooking pastries and sweets with the girls till David came back home with his uncle and his sister Lexy when they received an invitation from some mysterious guy who was giving us this offering to spend the holidays at some resort up here."

"No way!" Both went.

"We got the same invitation as well." Tristan said.

"Wow, who would ever knew this guy would be so generous to a lot of people." Alanabeth remarked.

"This better not be a joke." Joey retorted. "Because we flew all the way down here for hours just to spend time with friends and family for the holidays and if this was a trick I'll be really furious."

"Oh Brother Joey." Tristan went. Alanabeth giggled.

"There you two are." Téa called out to the two with an irritated look on her face. "Where were you guys? We were supposed to be finding out bags remember?"

"Oh Téa, your back?" Joey said sheepishly. "Well funny thing really, we looked all around the place but had no luck finding them."

"Yeah, you guys probably went somewhere for a bit to eat, huh?" Téa remarked causing the two to shake. She turned over noticing Alanabeth, "Oh, hey Alanabeth, how've you been?"

Alanabeth replies, "Just fine, Téa, it's nice to see you too as always."

Téa smiled, "Thanks. I hope these two weren't giving you any problems."

"Nah, not at all, they were kind enough to greet me." Alanabeth smiled.

"Thanks a lot for nothing you guys." Téa retorted.

"Well what else were we supposed to do?" Tristan shrugged. "The place was crowded; there was no way we could find our bags that easily with all these people."

"You kind of have to agree with him there, Téa." Alanabeth said.

"Alanabeth's right." Yugi replied. "We didn't have any luck ourselves trying to find our bags through all these people just like David and Arokh did."

"So I take it you caught up with David and had a chat with him then?" Alanabeth smirked raising an eyebrow at her.

"So that's how it is huh?" Joey went.

"What are you talking about?" Téa asked.

"You tried blaming us for not finding our bags because we went somewhere to eat out but you had the time to have a conversation with your boyfriend, haven't ya?" Tristan remarked.

"Give me a break." Téa muttered. "It was only a small chit chat about the invitation we had, not some romantic love fest."

"Sure it was, Téa." Joey said sarcastically. "You were probably telling David how lovely it was to be somewhere together and tell each other how much they really love each other." He starts making kissing noises after that. Alanabeth giggles at his expression Téa just gave him a death glare.

"Give it a rest you guys. Our bigger problem now is to find our bags and catch the shuttle before it leaves." Yugi reminded.

"But we still have to find Serenity. Who knows where she could be?" Joey recalled.

"Don't worry Joey; I'm pretty sure she might have run into one of the others by now." Alanabeth said.

"Really, what makes you say that?" Joey asked.

"Oh, I have a hunch." She smirked.

"Do you see our bags yet, dad?" Asked Jeff sitting on Moe's shoulder looking above him for their luggage.

"No not yet." He replied. "Oh, there they are." Moe spotted their luggage at a far distance. "Jeff, you wait here, I'll get the bags." He takes Jeff off his shoulders setting him down then runs up onto the carousel stepping on people's luggage.

"Excuse me, pardon me, coming through." He said passing through all the people who were waiting for their bags only to have them stepped on. He manages to grab both his and Jeff's luggage on the carousel ready to get off when a cry was heard.

"Oh, can somebody help me get my bags?"

Moe turns his head over to where the cry came from seeing it was a young teenage girl trying to reach her bags on time. Moe did the offers, "Don't worry ma'am. I'll get your bags." He chases after her bags once more stepping on people's luggage again only to accidently knock some of them off. He manages to retrieve the bags for the girl on time then jumps off the carousel to give them to her.

"Here you are ma'am." Moe grinned.

"M-Moe!" The girl cried.

Moe blinked, realizing the girl he was retrieving the bags for was none other than Serenity Wheeler.

"S-Serenity?"

Serenity smiles with happiness running up to Moe giving him a hug. "Moe, it's you. It's really you." She said.

"Serenity!" Moe shouted hugging her back only to lift her off the ground.

The two hugged each other with Jeff coming through the crowd seeing his dad and Serenity hugging each other making Jeff rolls his eyes at them. "Oh brother." He said.

"Moe, I'm so glad to see you again." Serenity said.

"Me too, Serenity." Moe replied.

"Excuse me, peeps?" Jeff called out to them. The two looked down at him.

"Hello Jeff, are you here too with your father?" Serenity asked.

"Actually, we're here with my uncle David and all his friends coming out too this resort."

"Oh, so you guys were invited as well?" Serenity asked.

"Sure thing." Moe nodded. "What about you?"

"My brother Joey and I were sent an invitation from the mail to come visit all our friends at a resort for the holidays." Serenity explained.

"Neat, so were we." Moe said.

"So where are your brother and everyone else?" Serenity asked.

"Getting their bags, which we already have." Jeff answered.

"Then I guess we should find my brother and your brother then, Moe." Serenity said.

"Of course. Care for me to carry your bags then, Serenity?" Moe offered.

"Not at all." Serenity smiled.

"And here we go." Jeff groaned.

Back with Alanabeth looking for her bags, she spots her belongings moving aside on the carousel but with a crowd of people blocking her way. She tried squeezing through to reach out for her bags but kept being pushed away from the crowd making it difficult. The bags were moving along the lane when black magic dust appeared taking hold of the handles lifting them up in midair and floating towards Alanabeth. "Yes!" She said as her ability to use black magic was a success. The bags were floating their way down towards Alanabeth. She releases them from her magic ready to catch when by surprise was caught by someone else. Alanabeth blinked surprised as the person who caught them turned out to be Tristan.

"I'll take these for you." He said with a smile.

Alanabeth smiled, "Thanks Tristan. It was nice of you catching my bags for me"

Tristan replied. "Why of course, why wouldn't I be here to help you out with your bags in the first place?" He chuckled.

"Get lost Tristan." Joey pushed him out of the way trying to take hold of her bags. "Let me handle your bags for you Alanabeth."

"Back off Joey, I said I'll take them for her first." Tristan snapped back.

"No, I'm gonna take her bags for her." Joey snapped back glaring at him.

Both were glaring at one another trying to take hold of Alanabeth's bags as she stood there watching she lets out a cough. "Eh hmm?"

"Huh?"

"If you guys want, you could both help me with my bags." She suggested.

"Sure." The two replied with wide grins making Alanabeth giggle once more at their expressions.

Looking for her bags was a girl with brown hair in two pigtails and bluish green eyes name ChibiSkitty-donna also known as Chibi for short. "Bena, we told you to go to the bathroom before we got on the plane." She said to Bena

"No you didn't. I'm sure it was more like this, said by Xibchi 'There's no way that we are going to some place we never went to for Christmas'. And you gave her the puppy eyed stare, and she finally agrees and told you not to make that face again." Bena replied.

"And you remember THAT, and not remembering to see the bathroom before getting to the plane?" Chibi asked.

After riding on the carousel for a while now, Rex and his gang along with Shinobu and her sister jump off having a load of suitcases that belong to everyone in there group all bundled together in a ball by Mature carrying them on his back. "C'mon guys, we gotta catch up with David and the others." Rex said.

"Boy, that sure was a lot of fun, wasn't it Miyabi?" Said Shinobu.

"And we got all our bags as well." Raptor added.

"I'll say. And all this time Rex just couldn't keep his arms off of his girlfriend." Kenneth joked elbowing his friend Walk.

"Guys what did I tell ya. She and I are just f-f-friends…" Rex stated.

"Aww… big brother, Shinobu really likes you a lot." Raptor giggled.

"A human ninja and a teenage dinosaur?" Miyabi went disturbed. "Get real."

"Well I thought they made a cute couple." Kenneth chuckled.

"In coming!" Mature shouted throwing out a suitcase in the air heading towards Bena.

Bena catches the suitcase "Got it! And sweet!"

Chibi sweat drops, "Dare I ask what's 'sweet' about that?"

Bena replies, "It's my suitcase."

Chibi looked surprised, "Wait, seriously?"

Bena nods, "Yup." She holds up the tag on the bag with her name on it.

"Señor Mature, why on earth did you throw your valija?" Taco asked.

"What the heck is a valija?" Raptor asked.

"It means 'suitcase' in Spanish." Walk replied.

"That's not my bag!" Mature complained. "It's full of girl's clothes and DVD's!"

"If it wasn't yours, then whose was it?" Kenneth asked.

"Who cares who it was, where's mine!" Mature yelled.

"Thanks for giving me my bag, Mature!" Bena yelled.

"Bena, he didn't give it to you, he threw it at you." Chibi said.

"Hey, who's the loud mouth over there?" Mature pointed.

"I'm Bena!" Bena shouted. Chibi just sweat dropped.

"I'm Mature! Nice to meet you!" Mature replied.

Kenneth rolls his eyes while Walk sweat dropped. "Didn't we just met them before." Both said.

"And I'm Shinobu and my feelings are always twirling around." Shinobu greeted.

"Nice to meet you, Shinobu." Bena greeted.

"Wait..." Chibi went, "If Mature's here, then that means..."

"Oh wait a second. You're that Chibi girl." Shinobu said.

"Yeah. You might want to pardon Bena being a little loud at times. She's a bit hyper for a character." Chibi said.

Betty then gets out a book and starts reading.

Chibi looks at her confused, "Wait, Betty, weren't you supposed to be with Eragon?"

Betty replies, "I was, but he was having a hard time trying to find your Skitty."

"Oh... that's why." Chibi responded, sweat dropping from the news.

Walk noticing Betty's appearance again covered his face up with his hoody trying to hide himself.

Betty looks over to see Walk. "Oh, hey Walk."

Walk blushes. "Oh! Um…" He pulls down his hoody trying to cover his face. "Um, hi Betty."

"What's up with you?" Kenneth asked raising an eyebrow at his friend.

"Nothing!" Walk shouted.

Bena walks over to Betty, grinning. "Looks like someone has a crushy wushy." Bena said, causing Betty to raise an eye brow from what she said.

Walk hesitated… "Um… um… I… uh…"

"You don't have to say anything Walk, I get the picture." Kenneth said rolling his eyes.

Walk hung his head down.

"Señorita Chibi, where is hermano Eragon?" Taco asked.

"Well, he said he would go to get his bag, and hopefully find Sakura as well." Chibi answered.

Meanwhile, with Eragon, he was looking for Chibi, and the other girls, with Sakura on his shoulder, and four bags with him. "Ok... now where is Chibi at?" He then notices the group and Eragon stood there, sweat dropping. "Boy Sakura, you ever feel like that sometimes you feel like talking to a pink little cat?" That was when he realized Sakura was not on his shoulder anymore

"Um...Who are you talking to?" Heavy asked.

"Oh. Sorry, I was talking to my sister's Pokémon... who might have run off again." Eragon said.

"Hmm… Would that be it?" Said Heavy, pointing at a Pokémon on top of some luggage.

Eragon's eyes widen by surprised that what Heavy said was true. "Sakura! Get down from there!"

Sakura looks down at Eragon, tilting her head confused.

"Here Kitty, Kitty...Heavy will give piece of sandwich" Heavy told Sakura.

Sakura looks at Heavy, then at Eragon until she jumped on a random person's head. "AH! GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!"

Eragon sweat drops from the site and go, "Better the person then me."

Sakura jumps off again, and walks over to Eragon. "Boy Sakura, you are as much trouble than usual." Eragon said, as he picked Sakura up.

"Seem's like Joe's friend is that way too." Heavy commented.

"Just who the heck did Sakura jumped on and startled anyway?" Eragon asked.

Heavy then shrugged not knowing who it was.

"Hey wait a minute?" Mature said. He looks at both Bena and Betty counting them. "There are only two of you? Where's the third?"

Bena and Betty both looked at one another then back at Mature. Betty began to explain, "Well…"

"**WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**" Berry cheered getting a little excited she started flying around the airport as Xibchi was chasing after her.

"**BERRY! GET BACK HERE DAMN IT!**" Xibchi shouted.

Back with the others, "Oh, so that's why." Mature said understanding.

"Which is why there are only two of us instead of three?" Bena said.

Just out of the blue, Berry comes inside of the airport crashing into Mature, both plowing into a pile of suitcases.

"Didn't see that one coming?" Kenneth said.

"That had to hurt." Chibi said.

Mature and Berry were both under a pile of suitcases but pop their heads out unharmed. "I'm okay!" Mature said.

Suddenly the pile of suitcases were lifted up off the ground with Mature and Berry still in them and tossed into the air with the suitcases scattered all over. Mature and Berry landed safely final getting their luggage. "Yay! I found my suitcase." Mature said only to have another suitcase fall on top of his head.

"Yay! I found mine!" Berry cheered.

"Was that necessary, Xibchi?" Chibi asked to her Nobody, Xibchi who was panting really hard in frustration she appeared to be the one who threw the suitcases.

Suddenly there came a great rumbling sound. Then one of the walls exploded and people shrieked in panic as a massive battle tank made of wood and scrap iron smashed through the walls... and then promptly played Dixie over its horn.

"Whoa!" Bena said.

"Holy crap!" Eragon shouted.

The top hatch opened and out clambered Ranger grinning ear to ear. "See!" He said to whoever else was inside the tank. "The horn makes it sound a lot cooler."

"Oh for crying out loud." Betty groaned.

Chibi sweat drops again, "Get the feeling that Ranger got an invite as well."

Promptly following Ranger came a male blood elf in black and red armor wearing his hair in a ponytail, this was Randwin. "You're lucky we have plenty of tanks lying around."

Then emerge a female blood elf with black hair in a ponytail like Randwins, not much a surprise, as this was his younger sister Dyonia. "And why'd it have to play Dixie again?"

A crowd of people were all over the tank surprised and shocked. David and Téa made their way through to see what was going on. "Uh… David? Why is Ranger driving a tank at the airport?" Téa asked.

David turns to her with a light chuckle, "Cause… he's Ranger."

"Hi Ranger!" Raptor waved at him from down below.

Chibi walks over to the tank, "Ranger, dare I ask why you drove here in a tank?"

"Ranger waves down at them as Seamus and Rolo'mono clamber out. "Well had to get here somehow."

Then a figure dressed entirely in black plate armor climbed out. This was Randwin and Dyonia's other brother, and family Death knight Raenor. "Yes so he stole a tank."

"Hey! I borrowed it!" Ranger snapped as Fapad, the grunt clambered out, ran to the nearest trashcan, and threw up.

"Of course." Chibi Sweat dropped.

Xibchi walks over to her, really ticked off "Chibi... I swear... I'll never get WHAT you were thinking when you created those three OC's of yours..."

Eragon tried to sneak away, but Sakura got away running over toward David. "Hm? Where did?" He sees Sakura going to David "Oh crap!"

Téa looks down to see the Skitty run over to David. "Hey look?" She pointed.

David looks down to see the Skitty. "A Skitty?" He said confused.

"Well well well, we haven't seen each other for a long time." David turns his head over to a young woman with long blond hair and blue eyes wearing fancy clothes. "It sure has been awhile, hasn't it David." She said with a smile.

"Layla!" David said surprised.

"Blonde!" Moe popped out from the crowd shouting.

"Surprise to see me here?" The woman name Layla asked.

"Y-yeah…" David hesitated. "I didn't think you would be here also."

"Why wouldn't I be? After all I did receive the same invitation like everyone else did." Layla stated having Téa standing behind her back irritated. "I suppose you receive the same invite as well, didn't you Téa?" Layla asked her turning around facing her.

Téa changed her attitude quickly before Layla looked, "Why of course I did." She snickered sheepishly. "I'm just surprise someone as famous as you would show up at a place like this having no idea who sent it."

"I have my doubts when it comes to mysterious people who send invites to everyone offering them a relaxing place by their honor." Layla remarked with her arms crossed. "But you know it just didn't seem like an ordinary joke, so I took the offer and decided to come along with everyone else. It shouldn't be all that bad, especially when you're here David." She said walking up to David placing a hand on his face. David blushed a little by her warmth while Téa glare at her shaking her fist. "Anyway, I must leave now and find the rest of my group. I'll catch you later David." She smiled walking off beside him with her hair waving up lightly touching his face. David froze in shock with Tea still glaring at her.

"Hey David! Téa! C'mon. The shuttles here!" Yugi called out to the two as they followed Joey outside with the rest of the people who were waiting for the shuttle. Luckily everyone had their own bags thanks to Mature's support. The Shuttle rolls massively huge looking like it was built from a rocket.

"Wow! That's a big bus!" Jeff said.

Heavy in the front turns around facing him with a reply, "It's Russian."

The shuttle opens up letting everyone in. Téa clings onto David's arm followed by Moe and Serenity with Jeff following his dad from behind, Joey and Tristan were clinging onto both Alanabeth's arms still glaring at one another but with Alanabeth just walking in with a smile. Shinobu walks in next pulling Rex by the arm as the others all followed him in having Mature told onto his suitcase for dear life making sure no one takes it from him. Once on board the doors close and takes off from the airport heading down next to the resort that awaits their arrival. But the real question remains who's the host?

* * *

**Sorry about the wait everyone on this chapter. I wanted to get it done sooner but had a lot of writers block while trying to write this so I used some of the scenes I had from last year for this fic instead to fill in the parts I couldn't come up with. I like to thank my friends Elemental Hero Bladedge and Captainface for the editing on this. Hopefully chapter 3 or 4 wont take long to post it'll be up by tomorrow hopefully. Hope you all enjoyed the fic.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Resort

**Here's another chapter folks which was suppose to be chapter 3 till we had to split the other chapter up from the last two so now its chapter 4 instead. I like to thank all my friends. Alter Shead, Captainface, ChibiSkitty-donna, Elemental Hero Bladedge, Ranger24, Yue Twili, and other from Deviantart, KitsuneAlchemist12, Strangerthenever, Hylian-Maiden, NapalmManexe, and stormstrife16 for helping me with this chapter. I own nothing but my OC's. Everything else belongs to there rightful creators including my friend's OC's.**

* * *

**Chaper 4: The Resort.**

Outside of the resort, two guys and a girl were out gathering up logs to carry inside. The two guys, Joe, a soldier, writer, and rock enthusiast, and Nikolai, a soldier and avid vodka drinker who was friends with him, carried a huge amount of wood in. Mizore, a female Yuki-onna, semi-stalker and a great friend, carried a small amount in.

"How do you stand all this cold, with only those things on" Nikolai grunted while carrying the wood.

"Um...I'm a Yuki-Onna (snow woman), I'm used to it." Mizore replied.

"Mind Nikolai, he probably wants another drink." Joe added.

"Since when do I not want one?" Nikolai stated.

As the three were about to walk back inside the bus carrying everyone from the airport arrives through the winter snow with its front lights lighting up the way. The three turn over to see they had more visitors coming in. The bus stops at the front entrance of the resort opening its doors to let everyone out after a long trip. "Finally!" Rex shouted jumping out of the bus and on the ground. "Were here at last!"

As Stranger walked out of the bus, he said, "Man, what a trip."

Psycho whispered to him "At least ya don't have to listen to Karin's rambling."

"Yay!" Mature shouted after him jumping on top of Rex. "Christmas resort, here we come!"

"Mature…! You big log! Get off of me!" Rex retorted having Mature walk off his back. He pushes himself off of the ground to whip himself off only to have his brother Raptor, Taco, Moe, Jeff, Kenneth, Walk, Judite and Piegoth all run over plowing him into the snowy ground. "Ow…" He let out.

"Wow… isn't it so beautiful." Shinobu said having her eyes sparkle.

"Yeah… I'll say." Rex replied pushing himself up once more.

"C'mon, let's get inside." Shinobu grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. "We wouldn't want to be out here in the cold, would we?"

"Man, I feel cramp sitting for a long period of time on a bus." Xibchi complained as she gets off the bus, a little in pain.

"Yeah, that can happen a lot." Chibi pointed out getting off the bus, in pain from sitting for a long period of time on the bus. "Sheesh... just when I thought the sitting pain would be gone when we got off the plane, now it's back..."

"Guess that makes you a wimp." Xibchi remarked.

Chibi gets annoyed by the comment and threw a snowball at Xibchi. "Shut up!"

Bena and Berry fly out of the bus, nearly hitting Xibchi and Chibi in the process. "Woohoo! We're here!" Bena cheered.

"Finally... I thought Mature was going to drive everyone to kill him…" Betty said walking out from the bus with Eragon also feeling a little cramped from the long trip. "Man… I didn't think we'd ever get here."

"I don't think anyone could take Mature's obnoxious singing anymore as long as were up here." David stated.

"But I thought you guys loved Barry Manilow?" Mature went.

"I don't think everyone else did." Dane remarked pointing at everyone who was inside the bus.

Xibchi glared at Mature, very angry, "Yeah, when it's not a long trip from the damn airport! Idiot..."

"Well excuse me but if you guys don't like my singing then why didn't you say so." Mature muttered rolling his eyes.

"**SING AGAIN. I DARE YOU**!" Heavy said, holding a fist and his huge briefcase at Mature.

"Ow… you look so scary…" Mature went sarcastically.

"Remind me again, why you thought of this critter?" Tyrone asked to David.

"I was just a kid back then; I didn't know what I was thinking!" David replied.

Kanda who was also pissed off looking at Mature asks, "Why is there ALWAYS an annoying character out to get me?"

"Maybe if you stop being such an asshole, they wouldn't bother ya so much." Pyscho stated.

"Well, could've been worse..." Said Toriko.

"Yeah..." Komatsu added.

"I don't think anything could be worse than that..." Said Eragon sweat dropping.

"If I hear Copacabana one more time," Ranger snarled, stepping off the bus. "I will rip someone's heart out."

"And I'll revive them so you can do it again." Randwin added looking rather cross.

"I knew I should've bought a new MP3 player..." Kira grumbled, stepping off the bus.

"Would somebody mind a given me a hand with da foukin bags?" Seams demanded struggling under the weight of half the luggage. Moe walks up to Seamus grabbing his bags only lifting him up with them. "How the fouk does he do dat?" Seamus demanded.

"He has a magic jacket that allows him to do anything. Just like my game controller." Jeff explained.

"Would you like me to carry your bags for you Betty?" Walk offered with a small blush.

"Sure Walk." Betty replied.

"No one carries this thing but me!" Heavy said carrying the big case from before, obliviously his mini-gun.

Stranger then ordered his brothers, "Alright, guys. Let's pick up our stuffs." He then carried not only his luggage, but also Sakura's. Psycho and Doc did the same.

"Nothing like a good exercise than carrying heavy luggage." Remarked Psycho.

"Hmph, well I supposed it is better than waiting for the luggage carrier." Said Karin her usual sarcastic tone.

Allen, Lavi and Kanda get off the bus with Toriko and Komatsu "Well, this is a nice-looking place, on the bright side!" Spoke Allan.

"Yeah, pretty cool!" Lavi added.

"Pretty snow." Barry said looking around then at Betty "Where are we again?"

Betty groans, "Dang it, Berry..."

"**SNOWBALL FIGHT!**" Bena shouted, carrying a huge snowball, as if she's about to throw it at someone.

Ranger suddenly yanked out his pistol Luna and blasted the snowball out of the sky. "Save that for later kid."

"Wow, for once Ranger, you did something right... I'll let it pass." Xibchi said, as she rolled her eyes.

"Yay! Snow!" Myffle cheered fluttering around all excited.

"Nya, this looks very nice and cozy Matty kun. This'll be fun." Felicia said smiling.

"Yeah, the place is huge." Napalm said. He calls from outside the buss, "Hey Bruce, you got everything?"

Bruce, a more muscular guy about the same age as Napalm had his arms full. He had dark winter attire and had a back pack with something inside it. "Yeah, let's get in quick. Slickery doesn't take to the cold very well."

"Let's head on in, its cold out," Kira suggested.

"I'm with Kira on that." David agreed.

Bena runs by, "Already ahead of you on that!"

David grabs his bags from out of the bus with Téa. "You need any help carrying your bags, Téa?" David offered.

"No thanks." She said with a smile. "I got it from here."

"David?" Layla called out to him, "If it's not much of a problem, would you mind giving me a hand with one of my bags?"

"Uh… sure." David replied.

"Thank you." She said giving him one of her bags to carry

"You're welcome." David said sweat dropping.

Téa steamed red from Layla's actions. "Hey Layla! Is there by any chance a bag for me to carry for you?"

Layla thought to herself and answered, "No, just that one bag David offered to help me out with."

"David offered!" Téa yelled.

Alanabeth, Joey, and Tristan stood still rather speechless at the site of view. "I think… I'll be better off carrying my own bags this time guys." Alanabeth said.

"That's fine with me." Joey said.

"Me too…" Tristan added.

Just as they were about to walk in, a small engine could be heard with the sound of someone singing a Christmas song, but butchering it on purpose. It was a friend of Napalms, name Matt, who was dressed in dark brown winter attire, lands his Eggman looking vehicle on the ground and hops out. "Hello guys!" The person greeted smiling and lugs several bags. "You all just get here?"

"Nya, yup. Let's get inside; it's really cold out here, nya." Felicia cried.

Just then, a cab drove up behind the bus and the person eves dropping on Kira, Arokh, David and Link stepped out. "So this is the place..." The person, a female, muttered to herself. She gave the money to the driver and walked up to the resort with her hands in her pockets.

"Who in the world is that?" Arokh asked.

David shrugs, "You got me."

Toriko walking along as he made huge footprints in the snow, "Well, the sooner we get inside, the sooner we can enjoy a meal!"

Allen, hearing him, "Yeah! Agreed!"

"Man, I can't wait to relax for a while!" Link smiled, stretching his arms as he walked off the bus. He looked up at the resort, "This looks like a nice place."

"Wonder what kind of food they have here anyway?" Kira grinned, heading for the door. "I hope it's an all-you-can-eat buffet...!"

"Anyone had seen Dyonia?" Raenar suddenly asked.

"Crap," Randwin muttered. "Everyone make sure you still have your wallets."

"What's a wallet?" Asked Piegoth having no clue what it was.

Kira checked her pocket and felt her wallet safely inside, "I got mine."

"Same Here" David added.

"Mines still here." Said Chibi.

"Same here." Xibchi replies.

"I kept in well hidden." Stranger said.

"In your undies?" Psycho stated.

"Yep." Stranger replied.

"Why?" Eragon asks.

"She's kleptomanic." Raenor answered.

"This can't be good..." Eragon sweat dropped.

"Oh, heck no," Link grumbled, searching his pockets and finding his wallet safe. "Phew! I'm good..."

"What about you Arokh? Are you missing your Wallet?" Mature asked.

Arokh replies, "No... I'm a dragon I don't need a wallet."

"Best to check for your money. She might have just pulled the money and left the wallets," Ranger added.

Doc, using his eyeglasses, scans the contents of the wallet that Stranger hid, "Still there, although I suggest you find a better way to hide it and a way take it out."

David looks in his wallet, "Nope, I'm good."

"Me, too," Kira nodded, looking in her wallet.

"Ok seriously, why would she want to take people's money without the wallet?" Xibchi asked.

Chibi looks in her wallet, "Well she didn't get me, my money's still here."

Eragon gets his wallet out and checks as well, "Safe here."

"Still covered," Link replied, clutching his full wallet.

"She wouldn't take anyone's underwear would she?" Moe asked. Everyone all stared at him.

Chibi looked shocked, "Moe! Where the heck would you get that idea?"

"Saw it on Spongbob Squarepants." Moe replied.

"Let's just keep going." David insisted not wanting to hear another one of his brother's remarks.

The female overheard everyone else and looked at the readers. "No need to worry folks, I'm having someone hand deliver my bag that has all of my cash in it."

A loud sound emerged from the sky, as the air around began to crack and blast around. The after effects of the incredible speed a jet could achieve. A private jet in this case, to be more specific. CJ had a Pilot's License, result of one of his many loops and turns through the San Andreas state just a few months back. Piloting it, CJ turned around for a bit to watch Ceasar and Kendl holding each other in mutual affection, something to which Sweet still wasn't accustomed to. He had decided to wander off and distract himself by playing on the Wii with Alter. It seemed to be some sort of shooting game, at which Alter seemed to be winning by a huge landslide.

"Man, I can hardly believe ya' ever did hold a gun in real life, bro." Alter said.

"Just shut up, you cracker, this game is more fixed than Woozie's Blackjack games at the Four Dragons Casino." Sweet snarled.

"Whatever ya' say, man. Hey CJ, how long 'til we get there? It's been an hour already, I thought ya' said this jet was worth the price." Alter asked.

CJ answers, "Easy for you to say, you spent this entire time having fun. Man, I can fly there as fast as shit, but I can't make the distance shorter."

Kendl then, by mere curiosity, looked out one of the jet's windows, and to her surprise, found out that this Resort they were supposed to be attending was barely beneath them. "Huh Carl, maybe it's time for you open your eyes. We're flying over it as we speak."

CJ, taking a look down the jet, started shifting the stances and positions of the several controls of the Pad, as the Jet began turning slowly to the side whilst the speed began reducing. "Okay, I'm gonna' try and look for some place decent enough for our landing... Either that or we'll just use the Airstrip from... wherever this place is..."

Neither of them knew where this place was, and whoever invited them had sent them the coordinates to their Jet's GPS. Rolling his at the ridiculous speed they were now flying at, Alter took one of the parachute' jackpacks stuck to the wall and placed it around his shoulders. "Sorry kiddos', but I'm outta' here." He said with a smirk.

Loading himself with his trusty Machine Gun, his famous blade Heartbreaker and off he went. He opened one of the Jet's doors and in that split second it took him, leaped off from the jet. In midair, he grinned as he opened his arms and placed himself in a reverse crucifix position, his head looking straight down to the ground as he dove down at an extravagant speed. "This is awesome, I haven't felt this kind of rush in a while!" He said. The buildings, as time passed, seemed to be feeling less distant down there. Feeling he should open his parachute by now, he pulled the main string, attempting to pull the parachute off. "And **HERE I G**... Wait, what the hell? Why am I still falling...?"

As he looked behind, turning his head slightly, he noticed a whole bunch of handguns flying out of his backpack. Taking it out his shoulders, he noticed it wasn't a parachute... But one of the backpacks that they had brought to guard their guns, just in case something happened. "Oh boy... I'm not gonna' like facing Sweet when we meet... Well, not gonna' like facing him again more than I like when I face him usually..." Rolling his eyes, he just shrugged to himself. "Heh, they won't probably even notice it."

Up there however, Ceasar was searching all of the backpacks stuck to the wall. "I could've sworn I had loaded the guns here somewhere... Maybe they're on one of our backpacks... Que mierda..."

From the Jet, and now back to Alter, he had kept on free falling, the air around him making it difficult to breath. Sighing, he could only comment to himself. "How long have I been falling..? I feel like an old times' cartoon, falling for all eternity... I wonder wh-**AH, F****!**"

The whole city block felt like it had been hit by a meteor or something similar to it. Due to Alter's crash landing, the street had gained an enormous crater deep enough to fit a rather large building in it, and was big enough that it covered the entire block. Alter dizzily looked around, as he lifted himself up, aware that his fall had made a loud enough sound for everyone in the surroundings to hear. Picking himself up, brushing the few pieces of dust and rubble off himself, he looked around to see if anyone had gathered there. Looking briefly ahead, he noticed he had landed... Right in front of the Resort.

Alter noticed the resort, "Wow... perfect timing." He proceeded to adjust his black LA flatbrim New Era cap, his white XL t-shirt and his sagged blue jeans, as he brushed off the dust of his white Nikes.

Outside of the resort about several hundred feet away, several people appeared out of a telportation beam from a military warship from Mid-Childa. There were 27 people, 7 males and 20 females each of them having to serve on Mid-Childa's military for a good number of years. They were wearing their coats except for 5 siblings who were wearing cloaks over their usual wear.

"Ah, nothing like coming back home after several months after the JS Incident, Can't wait to sit back, relax, and enjoy the vacation." Said one of the males.

"Yes, I agree with you there Montana, I can't wait to see your friends again after a while." Said one of the females name Fate.

Montana replies, "Yeah, hope they still remember me after I left Earth, though I can't say they will."

"Don't worry about it, they're still your friends after all you know?" Said another female.

"Hope you're right about that Nanoha." Montana said.

"Trust me on this Montana, they will." Nanoha remarked.

"Bro, don't sweat about it, I'm sure they'll welcome us after you show them that letter." Said Montana's brother Taiga pulling out the letter from his pockets.

"I hope to god that Jeff doesn't try and hit on me, I'm already seeing someone I like." Stated Montana's sister Miyuri.

"If he does, he'll have to go through me to get to you sis." Montana proclaimed.

"Thanks bro." Miyuri replied.

"No problem."

"You guys mind if we go and enter the resort already, it's freezing out here." Said Kenzaki.

"I have to agree with our brother on that you guys, let's get inside already." Added Asuka

"Sounds good to me, let's go!" Subaru grabbing Teana's arm and starts to drag her to the resort.

"Oy Subaru, let go already! I can walk there you know?" Teana retorted.

Subaru with a grin plastered on her face, "But this way's faster than you walking Teana."

Teana mutters to herself, "Can't she give it a rest already? I'm already tired due to being on this ship for so long."

"Shall we go then?" Said Erio.

"Yeah, let's go now" Caro agreed. Both Erio and Caro walk to the resort with the rest of the gang in tow.

"I'm still going to be on the ship and check on maintenance on everything. What about you Ferret-boy?" Asked Chrono.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me "Ferret-boy" mister spikes of villiany." Retorted Yuuno.

"Hey! I dig those spikes on my Barrier Jacket you know!" Chrono went.

"Now now hun, we came here to enjoy ourselves, not to start another fight. Do I need you to sleep on the couch when we get home?" Said Amy pulling on Chrono's right ear.

Chrono sighs and hangs his head down, "Yes Amy dear." He starts walking to the resort with Amy in tow.

Montana laughs, "Dude, you are whipped." He makes whipping sounds and runs to the resort with his siblings in tow.

"Hey, wait for us you guys!" Called out Hayate running up with Nanoha, Fate, the Wolkenritter, Reinforce Zwei, Agito, Ginga Nakajima, Lindy Harlaown, Vice Granscenic, Vivio, Arf, and Ranma Saotome all head up to the resort behind everyone in their party and they all meet up at the front door with the other people at the resort.

Meanwhile inside, a man was carrying a whole big pine tree into the main living room of the resort. His name is Dempsey, U.S. marine, war-hero, and badass. "Anybody wanna help me with the tree?" He asked to the others inside.

A 17-year-old girl with brown hair, hazel eyes, a pair of black fox ears and a brown bushy fox tail got up from her seat, wearing an orange cotton-cap, an orange sweater, a dark-violet pleated skirt, gray legwarmers and a pair of brown loafers, walks over to Dempsey. "Here, dude, I'll give ya a hand."

"Thanks Kitsune" Dempsey replied.

"No prob!" Kitsune said helping him with the tree.

Psycho then sees Dempsey, "Holy shit, if it ain't Tank freaking Dempsey! Haven't seen ya since the war, man!"

"Too bad you weren't there at D-Day." Said Stranger.

"Yeah...should have helped. Too bad Pelilu tool too long to complete" Dempset replied.

"I'll help too..." Said a pirate name Ussop, running in but trips over something and falls down under a rug.

Kitsune runs over to the guy and helps him up, "Holy crap, you okay?"

Ussop feeling a bit dizzy replies, "Yeah, I'm alright." He sweet drops.

Kitsune grins, "Heh!" She leads him over to help Dempsey. "Really need to watch those rugs, I was once browsing in an antique store and tripped on a bunch of exotic carpets."

"That's what happens when you don't look where you're going." Said a girl with long brown hair in two pigtails and red eyes name Roxanne who was a Pokémon trainer coming in with a tray with a few cups of hot Coco.

"Carefully around this thing." Dempsey stated. He then caught a glimpse of the bus pulling up outside. "Hey, I think more of the crew has arrived." Dempsey yelled.

"I got it." Joe yelled back walking up to the door, seeing David walking in. Joe shakes David's hand. "David, it's great to see you again!"

"You too Joe." David replied walking inside with Moe and Jeff carrying Layla's bags still. Mature, Taco, Raptor, Kenneth, and Walk all passed by him to check the resort out. Rex was being pulled by Shinobu still. "Sorry about all the commotion we brought with us." David apologized. "It seems like we've brought another party with us."

"Or three," Ranger muttered.

"Eh, no biggie," Joe replied, "Just great to see ya again man." Joe said.

"So how have you been, Joe?" David asked his good friend and partner.

"Pretty good, what are you doing here?" Joe asked.

David replies, "Well the same reason why we're all here."

"It looks like you and Mizore gotten the same letter as well, Joe?" Téa remarked.

"Oh um...yes" Joe said, blushing.

Bena opens the door and runs in, "Woo! This is going to be fun!" She trips and almost crashed into Roxanne.

"Whoa!" Roxanne cries ducking, "Bena! Don't do that!"

"Oh, sorry about that..." Bena said looking at Roxanne seeing she had Hot Coco. "Hot Coco!" She takes a cup.

Roxanne sweat drops, "I'm never going to understand what Chibi was thinking when creating her and the other two."

Xibchi walks right next to Roxanne, "Try living with her."

"Say this ain't a bad place." David remarked.

"Yeah, I kind a like it." Téa agreed.

Piegoth groans, "Too ugly. Doesn't have enough dark space."

Napalm's group comes following inside and finds a spot for their bags and see that everyone else has been there for a moment or so.

"Okay Blop. Come on out. It's nice and warm in here." Bruce called out to someone. A pink slime girl unzipped the back pack and bounced out with a small splat. She was bright pink and had even brighter short pink hair. She gazed around at her new surroundings.

"Blop!" Blop smiled cutely.

"Hey theirs a guy out there." Raptor pointed.

"Say Dave, is that one of your buddies." Dane asked.

David nods, "Yep... Alter Shead."

Alter noticed David on his way in, "Oh, well yo there, 'One'".

"Top of the season, Son of Satan." David grins walking outside to give Alter a hand.

"You're telling me- hey, watch those steps down here, this crater is kinda edgy, if ya catch my drift." Alter said grining back, as he extends his hand, gripping David's in a brotherly hug.

Heric walks outside in front of Alter Shead bowing his head down before him, "It is an honor to have you join us, Mister Alter Shead."

Gutara gasps at Alter's condition, "Oh my, are you alright Mr. Alter Shead."

Alter looks around "The pleasure is all mine, homies. Oh, and don't worry my friend, falling around 19000 ft. from a Private Jet to the ground is nothing compared through some things I've been through. Just ask Dave over there, he knows what I'm sayin'."

"Like Moe for example." Said Dane snickering.

Alter laughed, "Haha, yeah, I guess so. How's that little bugger, anyway? I haven't seen him in a while. I bet he's missing Sweet already."

"Last time I checked he was kind of getting his tied up by everyone having duct tape all over his mouth."

Alter chuckled shaking his head, "Heh, sounds like Moe, alright. Hey, ya' know what, my friends will be here in a bit of a while, so why not introducing me to the rest of the gang?"

David nods, "Sure thing Alter, let's get you in. I don't think you want to be out here when it gets too windy."

"Hey, we had Christmas in Hell, too. Or so they say... Well, let's get going, shall we?" Alter said looking around, before thinking to himself, "I wonder if Nico will be coming, as well."

Back with the others inside the resort, "So, where's the person that sent us the letter?" Eragon asked.

Joe shrugged, "I'm sorry but when we got here we only found just more friends and they didn't see anyone either."

Doc was getting suspicious, "Be careful, everyone; this might be a trap."

Litchi, who heard his remarked comforted him, "Calm down, it's probably nothing. Even if it's a trap, we have friends here who will fight with us."

"Oh…" Eragon said.

"So basically, no one knows who the crap invited all of us." Xibchi said

"Yup Xibchi. And I already checked the area out with Mizore and we found nothing. Just a basic nice resort out here in the mountains." Joe said.

"Just voicing my opinion here but seems kinda fishy," Ranger said. "Not at all to my liking."

"I ain't worried about that much." Moe grinned dropping his bags. "I like to go in and have a party with everyone."

"I'm anxious to see da chicks we got here." Jeff snickered.

"Anyone else here we should know about?" David asked crossing his arms curiously.

"Well, I know my group is here doing different things. Xejo and Nikolai went out to get some more firewood, Dempsey and Aelita are fixing up the Christmas tree, and Mizore is probably stalking. In fact I bet Mizore is close by as usual." Joe said.

"Yeah something doesn't seem…" Ranger started.

"Xibchi-senpai! You came too!" a voice shouted out of nowhere, causing Xibchi's eye to bug out a bit.

"Oh god... not him..." Xibchi muttered. The person that shouted belonged to Tobi, who was running over to Xibchi, about to give her a big hug. "Oh shi-" Xibchi muttered, as Tobi hugged her. She then punches Tobi in the stomach, to get him to let go. "Idiot."

"...Well, it's seems everyone is catching up." Joe said to Eragon while sweat dropping and watching the others interact.

Then suddenly Mizore appeared next to them out of nowhere. "What else did you expect?" Mizore said. Joe then seemed a little surprised by her sudden appearance.

Joe then turns back to Eragon and looked at Eragon, a little scared from Mizore "Um... are you okay man?" Joe Asked.

"How... the heck... did she get here?" Eragon asked, still a little scared.

"You know, that's something I have yet to understand myself." Joe said a little down.

Tobi gets up after getting punched, and goes to hug Chibi and her Skitty, Sakura. "Chibi came too!" Tobi said happily

"Tobi... you're kind of hurting me... Stop hugging me!" Chibi shouted.

"Wait... Tobi, how the crap did you get here?" Xibchi questioned "Tobi and Deiadra-senpai got an invite back at the base to come." Tobi answered.

A girl by the name of Mio Kimura is sitting at a kotatsu minding her own business, focusing on something else enough not to notice the crowd. "Hm..."

Kanda takes notice of Mio, who's reading a Gothic & Lolita magazine, "Hey... "Mio doesn't hear him. "...HEY! Mio looks up to him with a blank expression. "Er...About that river incident last month."

"...You wanna thank me for it?" Mio said.

"Tch! **DON'T INTERRUPT WHEN I'M TALKING, WENCH!**" Kanda shouted. Kanda looks around to see if no-one heard him raise his voice letting out a sigh then turns to Mio. "All I wanna say is that...I'm indebted to you.

'Kay then." Mio replied.

"...That's all you have to say?" Kanda asked.

"What, should I say anything more when you don't show any gratitude from others?" Mio replied.

"**DON'T START WITH ME, YOU!**" Kanda shouted.

Nearby, the same female was reading a newspaper, and swinging her foot a bit while her leg was over her left knee. "I wonder if the others have noticed me by now..." She thought to herself.

Xejo, Joe's Nobody, turns to the female with newspaper. "You gonna talk to everyone?

"Welp," The female put away her newspaper and took off her sunglasses, revealing dark brown eyes; "It's about time I'm noticed." She took off her hat, blonde hair falling out and reaches her shoulders. "Nice seeing ya Xejo."

"Heh" Xejo chuckled.

"No, seriously, it's nice to see ya dude," The blonde haired female took off her coat, revealing her lilac t-shirt and a pair of dark gray caprice. "That coat made me sweaty. Though on the other hand, it's chilly out there!"

"Anyways, do you have any idea of what's going on?" The blonde asked Xejo.

"Everyone's just getting here." Xejo answered.

"I see." The blonde replied.

Kira walked over to a window to see snow-covered hills outside. "I can't wait to finally try snowboarding," She grinned.

"And I can't wait to see you trip over yourself," Link smirked.

"Shut up, green bean," Kira mumbled.

"Snowboarding? Try skiing or a sleighing! It's harder, makes it more extreme!" Said Psycho.

Karin puts her hand on her face and sighs, "Must everything you do have to be 'extreme'?"

"Looks nice for a resort out in the snowy area." Said Chibi looking around the place. Sakura jumps off her shoulder walking around.

"Nya."

"Should be worse thou." Eragon said.

Sakura sees something that caught her attention. "Nya?" She runs over to whatever she saw. Nya!

"Sakura! Get back here!" Chibi cried chasing after Sakura.

Kitsune snickers, "Heh, peppy little thing, huh?" Temporarily places her foot onto the spot for the tree. "Here, all set!"

Chibi sweat drops, "Yeah, for a little Pokémon, she is.

"Ooorah." Dempsey said in a flat tone, similar to a certain green-haired bounty hunter.

A young man with blue hair, and grayish blue eyes who was also a Pokémon gym trainer name Brawly walks in, "Still a hyper little Pokémon as ever, huh?"

Chibi replies, "Heh, yeah."

"Hey! It's the Hawiianese guy!" Raptor pointed waving at Brawly. "Hi Hawiianese guy!"

"For the last time, I'm not Hawaiianese!" Brawly shouted.

Chibi was almost about to laugh but trying to hold it in. She then realizes that Sakura was still ahead of her and runs off again, "Oh gang it! Sakura!"

Chikorita, Cyndaquil and Totodile wander around the resort, as the Pokémon's are impressed by its view.

"Oh my, David?" Gutara cried. "There are Pokémon here I assume. Did you bring your Pikachu with you by any chance?"

"My Pikachu…" David said suddenly realizing he forgot something. "Oh no… I forgot about him."

Chibi sweat drops from what David said. "Wow… and Roxanne says that I'm forgetful about stuff?"

"There's one of those Pokémon healing and transfer machines inside if you want to use it." said Joe after recovering from Mizore sudden appearance.

"Don't worry." Moe said with no worries. "He's right here." Moe unzipped his jacket opening it up sticking his hand inside and pulling out what appeared to be David's Pikachu. David's Pikachu shook his head from being pulled out of Moe's jacket then looked at David surprised and let out a cry.

"Pika!"

Moe releases him as the Pikachu jumping to David in his arms. David sweat dropped. "Sorry about forgetting you, Pikachu." His Pikachu nuzzled him.

"Anyone find it a little suspicious we all got the same letter?" Ranger suddenly asked. "So we're just going to accept that we've all received the same letter and not expect something unusual to happen?" Ranger muttered.

"Coming from the guy that crashed a tank into an airport." Betty remarked.

"But it is strange..." Link replied to Ranger. "In fact, that's one reason why I came along. To make sure nothing happens."

Doc then said, "Well, I did warned that this might be a trap."

Psycho replied to his brother, "So what if it is? We'll kick whoseever asses that tries to kill us!"

"Wonder what Sakura saw that made her ran off like that?" Eragon asked to Moe.

"The Shamwow guy?" Moe replied.

"What?" Eragon went, "Why ShamWow?"

"Because I had a nightmare of him before. He stole my jacket and sold it as his own product." Moe answered.

Eragon sweat drops, "Uh... ooooook then... Good grief..."

Joe sweat drops at hearing some of the conversations.

Chibi was still looking for Sakura, "Sheesh... why is it that every time Sakura sees something, she goes off and tries to play with it...?"

"All in favor of gagging Moe for the trip so he doesn't drive us all insane say aye." Ranger growled.

"Aye," Kira smirked.

"Aye!" Dane and Piegoth both agreed.

"Oh god total" Judite said grinning evilly.

"Sorry Dave, but your brother is going down. Aye" Rex stated.

"Kira!" Link jumped.

"What? You wanted to kill him, too! Don't fret!" Kira remarked, and Link just looked away, slightly embarrassed.

"Aye." Added Xibchi.

"Xibchi!" Roxanne cried.

"What? Better than people being drivin' insane."

"Sounds fun, aye!" Psycho smirked.

"Don't look at us; we'll simply see what happens next." Both Stranger and Doc stated.

"I rather stay out of this as much as possible." Eragon said nervously.

Ranger smirks pulling out a large thing of duct tape. "And the yeahs have it by a significant majority."

"Wait what?" Moe went with wide eyes.

Ranger grabs Moe and duct tapes his mouth shut multiple times over before stepping back satisfied. Moe tries to talk but has too much duct tape on his mouth. Ranger sighs with content. "Ah, sweet silence."

"**RANGY!**" A female voice squealed.

"Oh god no," Ranger whispered eyes becoming as wide as dinner plates. A girl with brown hair tackled Ranger in glomp that could break bones. "**GET HER OFF ME!**" Ranger shrieked. "**PLEASE! I CAN'T BREATH!**" The sound of bones was beginning to give. "FOR GOD SAKE GET A CROWBAR!" Ranger howled.

Bena flies over to Ranger, and pulls out a Twilight Movie. "Hey fangirl, see this?"

Flutterbi flies over both Ranger and the girl as she flaps her wings in a quick past having dust fall down on the girl putting her into a deep sleep. For who knows how long. "That's the girl, I'm gonna be dating when I'm older." Kenneth smirked.

"Oh thank god," Ranger said with a sigh of relief.

"Aw man... and I was hoping to get rid of this movie." Bena complained, as she threw the DVD, hitting Eragon at the head.

Seamus grabbed the unconscious girl. "I'll stick her in a closet for a while. Keep her busy."

"Good idea," Ranger replied panting heavily.

"Thank god I don't have any girls pulling on me." Austin sweat dropped irritated. Audrey giggled at his statement. Heric on the other hand sighed unimpressed.

Montana and his group finally come in seeing the rest of the group that he hadn't seen in a long while. "Uh...What's up guys? Missed me?" He said

David turns to face Montana and the others. "Hey Montana, it's been awhile man glad you could make it."

Montana laughs a bit, "It sure has man, been on Mid-Childa since the beginning of the year bro."

"Well hello Montana. It is nice to finally see you and your friends again. Gutara greeted with a smile. "How was your trip in Mid-Childa?"

"Nice to see you guys again, technically I moved there for a year now." Montana replied.

Gutara looks over to Nanoha, "And you must be Nanoha. I've heard so much about you."

"That's me and you must be Gutara, heard much about you too." Nanoha greeted shaking Gutara's hand.

Gutara giggles, "You very nice Nanoha."

Nanoha laughs a bit, "Same to you Gutara."

"Hello there. I'm Violet. Gutara's younger sister." Violet greeted with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too, Violet." Nanoha replied.

"What powers do you have Nanoha?" Violet asked.

Nanoha answers, "I use Mid-Childan magic and I'm a combat instructor for mages."

"My sister and I are both Zenith gifted with special powers. My sister is sacred and has the power to heal while I on the other hand can call out to animals for my aid." Violet explained.

"Just a mental note to you guys, never try and piss off Nanoha, or she'll go all "White Devil" on you and "Befriend" you too." Montana remarked.

"I'm not that bad, am I?" Nanoha asked concerned.

Fate answers, "yes Nanoha, yes you are."

"Huh, didn't know about that." Nanoha went.

"Well, that's what you did to Quattro when she kidnapped Vivio, you blasted her to the next century." Montana recalled.

"I remember that, she had it coming to her though." Nanoha stated.

"Don't worry about Gutara here. She's the kindest person here." Stated Alanabeth.

Gutara blushes. "So am I, her faithful younger sister." Added Violet.

Toriko was busy eating a piece of meat, "Crab pork's the best!" He said taking a big chomp.

Allen was eating the same as he is, "No joke!"

"Oh boy! Food! I'm starving." Mature cheered lifting the table up sideways and slips the dishes all in his mouth eating everything on the table.

"Better him then Bena." Brawly states.

Roxanne sweat drops at Brawly's statement. "Don't give them any ideas, seriously..."

Toriko, Allen, and Komatsu were all shocked of what Mature just did. "**WHAAAAAAA?**"

"This is going to be a long Christmas vacation." Eragon sweat dropped.

Mature burps out a radio playing the song Christmas Vacation from the National Lamploon Movie.

Berry looks at the radio, then looks at Mature, "How'd you do that?"

"Oh, bawww! I wanted some food, too!" Kira cried.

"**NOOOOOOOOOO!**" Allen cries teary-eyed on Toriko's chest. "Why do we have to suffer on such a special occasion? I'm beginning to **HATE LIZARD BUGS!**"

"Relax, as long as I have my sack of large quantity of gourmet foods, we'll be okay." Toriko said grinning.

Heavy then walks up to Mature and picks him up by his tail. "What did I tell you, tiny bug?"

Mature responds back to heavy in his voice, "Your Russian."

Kanda yells at Mature, "**SO WHAT?**"

"Besides THAT!" Heavy said in a sharper tone.

Mature thinks for a moment before answering, "You love Miku Hatsune!" He grins.

Chibi comes back, really tired out, "I give up, she was too fast…" She falls on the couch, "Ugh..."

"Nyet!" Heavy said, throwing Mature into a couch.

"Whoa! Watch where your aiming!" Chibi yelled.

Kanda smirks as if he was gonna laugh, "Miku Hatsune and Heavy... What a cute crack-couple."

"For once, I agree with ya...Although I think my bro Maestro might punch you for that." Pyscho remarked.

Mio stares away from Kanda, "Hm."

"Still haven't found that hyper cat of yours?" Xibchi remarked.

"No…" Chibi replied as her head sinks down "She kept running like crazy."

Flutterbi looks around the room seeing long reefs, "What on earth are these green pine ropes doing on the walls?" She asked.

Dempsey then noticed the reefs. "Oh those things, they're for the holidays...Sorry, been a little scattered minded...that's why I didn't notice it at first" Dempsey replied.

"Why bring something from nature inside your home. Do you communicate with nature that way?" Flutterbi began to question.

"Actually, it's just a tradition." Joe said, walking up.

"A… tradition?" Flutterbi repeated as she looks at the reefs curiously then back at Joe, "What is this tradition you speak of?"

"Christian's usually put them up as a symbol for Christmas, as a sign for the birth of Christ. However, in more recent years it's become attached to just the holiday itself, so a lot people put it up for fun, regardless of religion"

"Re…ligion… is that your way of life?" Flutterbi asked.

Stranger, Psycho, and Doc give out a big face palm. "Kids these days."

"Hmmm...I guess you could call it. It's also like...what you believe in, or faith." Joe answered.

"Hey," Ranger called. "Keep it in church."

"I was just explaining. Not pressing anything." Joe replied

"Just so were clear." Ranger confirmed.

Flutterbi raises one of her antennas curiously?, "And what are your habits with your kind?"

"Mostly the same," He replied with a shrug. "Except with more ham."

Flutterbi's eyes wide, "Ham...?"

A decent sized tour bus comes rolling to a stop in front of the resort in the midst of the chaos and it was obvious that several people were aboard. There was some commotion as a busty girl with spazzy blonde hair stumbled down the bus steps, a large carryon bag clenched in her hands. She managed to get off the bus, only to be fallen on by Storm Nightwind. Both of the blondes looked up at the resort, a welcoming sight for all. Monika quietly pushes the door to the lodge open and ushers in Storm behind her. Monika glanced about the room at the decorations and smiled brightly, "It feels good to be back."

"Yeah it does...wonder what's taking everyone so long to get off the tour bus?" Storm accidentally bumps into Joe

"Huh? Storm! How have you been?" Joe Asked.

"Eh, quite good...I was kinda hoping no one would notice me enter."

"Eh, don't worry. I won't tell anyone" Joe said.

Back on the bus, there was some commotion as two people tried squeezing out of the bus door at the same time. Both tumbled out into the snow and tossed snow at each other on the way to the Lodge. "Cloud, I told you I'm sorry." Said Zack as he is hit by another snowball.

"Yeah...I know...you still could have waited though... I wouldn't have snow up my nose" Retorted Cloud with a sigh.

Zack pouts, "I was excited..."

From a different part of the room, Iosif Maklakov was shown to be doing something. "Now that I've installed the mistletoe, I'll wait for my cue until Aelita walks over to this here door frame. Been waiting for this moment all this time..."

"You could have asked sooner" Aelita said with a sly look on her face, behind Iosif,

Iosif's hair spiked on one end as he turned around to see his date, blushing a bit. "Erm, you...you've been waiting as well?"

Aelita then walks up to Iosif, backing him up to the wall, and then moves her head to him. "Of course. Knowing how hyper I am, I can get pretty impatient."

Iosif let out his calm half-smile and moved his head slowly forward for the special moment. "Ya lyublyu tebya..."

Aelita then smiles, and moves slowly forward.

"Still haven't found that Skitty?" Xibchi asks to Chibi.

Chibi replies with a sweat drop, "Not at all."

"You still looking for that pink cat mouse thing?" Piegoth asked.

"Yeah, why?" Chibi asked.

"I could probably help you find it for you if you like." He offered.

"Really? Thanks Piegoth." Chibi said.

Xibchi tried not to laugh hearing the sound of that, "Doubt that'll help, Sakura will try to run away from him."

"Who said I would bring her back safely..." Piegoth snickered as he faded into the floor like a shadow then disappears.

"What the heck was David thinking when creating that guy?" Xibchi asked rolling her eyes.

A scream is heard coming from Chibi's Skitty and Piegoth comes into the room out from the shadows with his cloak covering him up. He opens his cloak, holding Sakura with her fur sparked up chitterling her teeth terrified. "Here's your pet..."

Chibi sweat drops taking Sakura from him, "Uh... thanks."

"Unbelievable." Xibchi replied.

Taiga comes in the room with Chibi, Xibchi, and Piegoth were. "Nice to see you too Xibchi." He said.

Tyone walks in the room drinking a bottle of beer looking as if he was a bit drunk then turns over facing front to see Taiga and Xibchi. "Did I have a kid or somethin'?" He asked dozing off.

"The hell?" Xibchi retorted.

"And a bitchy wife I didn't know about." He added raising an eyebrow.

Taiga groans at him, "Nice to see you too Tyrone, and no you don't have a kid, I'm his half-brother." Points to Montana talking to the others and catching up on what happened during the year.

"Wife? I'm not your wife, you drunkin' nut!" Xibchi snarled at him.

Tyrone drinks another hit then throws the bottle on the ground. "Hunny!" He said coming up to Xibchi for a hug.

"Oh crap..." Xibchi yelled.

Chibi backs away, "I'm staying out of this one."

"Dang it, Chibi!" Xibchi retorted.

Deidara walks in with Tobi, "What's with all the noise, hm?" He sees Tyrone trying to hug Xibchi, "The heck are you, hm?"

Tyrone stops and turns to Deidara still drunk raising an eye brow, "Dude! Looks like a lady?"

Deidara points at Tyrone, "I don't want to see it from you!"

"What's wrong with the pink cat?" Tobi asked.

Chibi sweat drops, "Don't ask..."

"Quite your bitchin' and give me another beer, bitch!" Tyrone demanded drunken.

"Ooh, was that a burn on Tyone's part?" Taiga stated.

"Why you little…" Deidara grown irritated punching Tyrone in the guy.

Tyrone still drunk drops down letting out a cry, "Nurrrsse…" Then falls asleep on the floor snoring.

Nikolai looked down at Tyrone then back up, "Can I get Vodka at least?"

Joe walks in the room, "What's with all the noise! I can't cut this wood if there's too many people arguing!" Tyrone clings onto Joe's leg drooling.

"Nice to see you too Joe." Montana greeted.

Joe pushed Tyrone to the side with foot then walks up to Montana shaking his hand, "Hey Montana! How have ya been?"

"Been doing alright ever since I've moved to Mid-Childa since the beginning of the year now." Montana explained. "It sure is pretty nice up there till the JS incident."

Kanda notices Deidara after fighting off Tyrone, "Huh, odd...People don't often make fun of ME looking like a female." He walks over to the Akatsuki member. "You okay?"

Deidara was still annoyed after what happened between him and Tyrone, "No!" He shouted.

Tobi looked at Kanda a bit confused, "Sempai! There's another girl looking guy!"

Kanda plainly looked at Tobi, before turning to Deidara, "Actually, it's just a feminine face. Anyway, I see you happen to be a ninja. I'm an Exorcist of the Black Order."

"Oh really?" Deidara said. "Well nice to see you then, even thou I don't know much about you Exorcist and your Black Order organization either."

Sakura, who was still being held into Chibi's arms was still scared shivering from what Piegoth might have done to here. "nya..."

"What's wrong little creature." Piegoth asked petting Sakura, "All I did was come out and grab ya!"

"Nya!" Sakura jumps off and runs under the tree.

Mio notices Sakura under the tree, "Hm?" She walks over to the Skitty and gently reaches her hand to her, "You alright? S'okay, I won't hurt you."

Sakura walks out slowly, "Nya."

Mio gently strokes Sakura's head, "No worries...I won't let that hooded weirdo get to you."

"Hey! I resent that you know?" Piegoth snapped.

Sakura smiles, "Nya!"

Mio smiles back at her picking her up, then giving her to Chibi "Here you go."

"Thanks Mio." Chibi smiled.

Mio nods, "Happy to help." She said before walking off somewhere else, bored. "Hm..."

"Man, even when we left here, you guys haven't change that much as far as I can tell." Montana stated.

"Well, they say that 'the more things change, the more they stay the same'." Fate remarked.

"That meaning holds true their Fate." Hayate reminded.

"Well, something's are meant to change while other things stay the same." Joe added.

"What do you mean?" David asked. "You're still the same as usually, Montana. Unless you refer to old habits."

"Say, where was Sakura when you found her, Piegoth?" Xibchi asked.

"Oh, I just found her on the upstairs hallway minding her own business till I grabbed her by the tail and pulled her in." Piegoth snickered.

"...That reminds me of my Dad." Joe stated grabbing himself a Dr. Pepper and starts drinking it.

"Was he as scary as I was..." Piegoth hisses.

"He's pretty much one of the few things I fear...perhaps the thing I fear the most." Joe remarked.

"Gee, the fact that you came out of nowhere, I wouldn't blame her for getting scared." Xibchi said.

Eragon sweat drops, "If I was that unlucky, then why would Chibi let me come?" Eragon walks over but suddenly trips over the rug and falls on the ground "Ow..."

"Oh for the love of.. Eragon.." Roxanne muttered grabbing his arm and pulling him up.

"Uh, thanks Roxanne." Eragon chuckled sheepishly.

Roxanne sighs, "You always seem to have unlucky moments when tripping?"

"Yeah, as if my life is that horrible for a wash bin coming out of nowhere and hitting me right on my head. And I hope that doesn't really happen." Eragon said then walks over to the tree, "Wow looks pretty nice."

"Worked hard on that." Dempsey stated.

"Well I have to say the hard work paid off real well." Eragon remarked.

Looking around the room and wonders the resort was Vivio, "Wow, this place is big as the old mobile section 6 building!" She continues to look around.

"Careful Vivio, don't wander off too far ok?" Said Fate.

"Ok Fate-mama!" Vivio replied, walking over to Eragon, "Hey, you're the unlucky boy I hear of from brother-Montana, aren't you?"

"Unlucky?" Eragon shouted looking at Montana. "Montana!"

Montana turns over to Eragon, "What, its true man, you rival Ryutarou Nogami in that department."

"Just be lucky it isn't a wash bin that struck his head or he got himself and his bike stuck on a tree." Vivio said with everyone from Mid save for Montana, Taiga, Kenzaki, Miyuri, and Asuka gave Vivio a weird look. "What? it can happen."

All of a sudden, a clanging crash against the building's wall is heard, as someone has evidently wiped out from a snowboard. "OWCH!" Then, someone covered in a huge amount of snow trudges into the room, waving his arms around to feel where he's going. "... I try to bond with my cousin's boyfriend and I end up like THIS! Why of all the times of the year do I have this much bad luck at snowboarding?"

Kitsune walks over to the figure and blows a wireless hairdryer on him, melting the snow to reveal that it's Alan Trotter. "Lemme guess, your snowboard slipped, hit yourself on your back against the wall and plopped right into the snow like a raindrop?"

Alan combing his brown bangs, "Observant as always. It wasn't a bike, it was a snowboard! A freakin' slippery, uncontrollable one at that! I can't believe I'm good at skateboarding and can't hone my skills at this winter sport..." He looks at himself in a pocket mirror, "I just hope I don't catch a cold after that little mishap..."

"Say is that Miyuri over there?" Jeff pointed with a grin.

"Jeff, stay away from my sister, or else I'll be taking off your 'little guy', shoving it down your throat, and duct tape it together so much that you won't even remember how to remove it." Montana retorted to him.

Chibi looked at Montana really shocked, "Wow... just, wow."

"Ah C'mon, all I want is to see your sexy sister." Jeff replied.

"That's it." Montana head-butts Jeff so hard that he was left unconscious standing up. "Make another comment like that and I'll do worse."

Jeff was feeling a bit dizzy. "I wasn't gonna do anything to her… I promised… I just wanted to touch her…"

"Sure sound like nothing to me." Montana replied sarcastically giving Jeff a menacing look from his eyes. "And you're talking to my sister when her older brothers are with her you lecher.

"Hm..." Mio pondered as she walks over to the doorframe with the mistletoe.

Jeff's eyes wide open, "Mio is under a mistletoe?" He said very excited and rushes over to her.

Mio turns around to notice Jeff, "Oh, hey there."

"Hi!" Jeff replied looking at her very charming. Mio gives him a blank expression, ala Kosuke Ueki.

"Are you here to get a kiss?" He asked.

"Maybe." Mio shrugged, "I'm just bored is all. Practically no-one seems to wanna go outside."

"I'll go outside with you." Jeff grins. Suddenly someone walks up behind Jeff, face is dark except for angry red eyes, as he is wielding a nobody-symbol esque guitar.

Xibchi notices the person behind Jeff, "Xejo, what are you up to?"

Guitar-strumming BANG! "Just that." He replied.

"Thanks, Xejo...But I could've dealt with this sort of thing myself." Mio stated sweat dropping.

"You still are never gonna let that moment go, are ya?" Xibchi pointed.

"Who the heck is that?" Deiara asked to Xibchi.

"And why does he look like Joe only without the glasses?" Tobi added.

"What it had an impact on me! And I'm Xejo, Joe's nobody." Xejo introduced.

"Another one?" Deidara went.

Tobi jumps up with joy trying to hug Xejo, "Yay! More friends!"

"Long story." Joe said to the two. "And he's like Misty when Brock sees a hot girl... Only more extreme on perverts."

Xejo being hugged had a hard time breathing, "**I CAN'T BREATH!**"

Xibchi grabs Tobi by the ear, "Cool it with the hugging!"

Tobi moans in pain, "Owie!" He lets go of Xejo "Sorry..."

Mio walks over to Tobi hugging Xejo, "Hey, why don't you leave him alone and squeeze me instead?"

"Ok." Tobi nodded hugging Mio instead, "Tobi loves Christmas."

"So do I, dude...So do I." Mio smiled sweat dropping.

Toriko walks back into the room from the kitchen, friendly greets Mio by ruffling her hair, "The ham's taste and texture were evenly balanced, which is good news!"

"Ah! So everyone is here now I believe?" Spoke an unknown figure in the audience.

"Who said that?" Mature asked looking around.

"I'm right here?" The figure said. Everyone looks turns around looking behind them. "No… I'm right here…" Everyone turns back facing forward.

"I don't see anything." Said David looking confused.

"Look down." The figure said once more having everyone to look down standing in front of them holding a cane was none other than Excalibur. "Greetings to you all…?"

"Da! It's that little white man!" Heavy pointed.

"What are you doing here?" David asked looking confused.

"Well I would believe that you've all received my invitations by now have you, I'm the host after all…" Excalibur explained.

"**WHAT!**" Everyone shouted freaking.

"No! This can't be happening!" Allen cried clutching his hair. "I want out of here…! Let me go this insistent!" Allen tried to escape leaving for the front door only to be held on by the collar from Kanda.

"Fool!" Excalibur stated. "There is no leaving the resort once you arrived."

"So let me get this straight." David started. "So you're the host?"

Excalibur nodded, "That's right."

"And you're the one who send all of us those invites to here?"

Excalibur nodded once more, "That is correct."

"Then what is it that you want us to do then?" David asked.

"To spend and have a wonderful time at this luxury hotel!" Excalibur answers waving his cane in the air.

"It's a resort!" Everyone proclaimed.

"Fools!" Excalibur pointed his cane out to them. "You are not the one in charge here. Now if you all don't mind, make yourselves at home and find your rooms you will be staying it. This will be a long winter season so make sure you're all settled in first then report back to me when you're done." He finished before answering back to every, "Fools…!"


	5. Chapter 5: Crowd House

**Welcome Back Everyone to another exciting chapter of A Fan Fiction Christmas Vacation. Before we get started I would like to apologize to everyone for postponing this fic for a long time now due to some issues that has been happening for the past couple of years. I've made some changes up to some of my characters and interest that I wanted to give more of a spot light to than just authors and OC's. So I hope most of you haven't forgotten this story already. I do plan on finishing it this year once and for all, so with further ado I present the next chapter.**

**Chapter 5: Crowd House**

* * *

After introductions from their so called host, Excalibur, things were beginning to be much calmer as everyone settled in. However the bottom floor turned up being very crowd with many different guests who were invited leaving just the top floors deserted. As everybody was meeting up with friends and other people David went on finding an empty room available for him and his OC's. Moe tagged along but with duct tape still around his mouth.

"You know you don't have to keep yourself tied up like that because of Ranger?" David said to his brother who just muttered through the duct tape. He didn't reply back to even understand what Moe said and continued searching for a room. A door was opened up in the hallway catching Moe's attention he yanks on his brother's shoulder and points directly to it.

"Huh? Didn't see that coming for a guy who's mouth was covered with duct tape." David remarked. Moe just rolled his eyes and shoved him up closer. "Okay Moe, don't be so pushy about it. Let's check it out."

They do so opening the door to take a peek inside. There were three people already in the room. "Oh! Sorry!" David apologized sheepishly, "My fault! I didn't know someone was already in here."

"Why don't you knock?" A teenage girl shouted.

"Hey come on now, Nikki. Be nice." Another girl replied. "That's alright, come on in."

"Sorry about my girlfriend. She has a bit of a chip on her shoulder." A dashingly good-looking young man said.

"Hey, no biggy, I could say the same with him." David exclaimed referring to his brother as an example having his mouth duct taped.

"He must have really ticked you off." Nikki, the teenage girl remarked with raised eyebrow.

"Nah... He ticked off the other people from down stairs." David replied.

"Why is he tied up like that? Wait, do I know you?"

David puzzled, "Come to think of it, you do look kind of familiar too."

The girl stares closer before gasping, "Oh my gosh! Dave?!" The girl stands up startling Nikki and Kai. David looked surprised. The girl went lunging forward towards David hugging him. "It's been so many years.

"What the hell?!" Nikki went, "You know him?"

"She must if she's tackling him like that." Kai answered.

Moe's eyes widen still muttering through the duct tape.

"Charli!" David said to the girl, placing his arms around her back for a hug "Wow, it's been awhile hasn't it. What a surprise to see you here."

Charli smiles with a warming face, "It has ey? What are you guys doing here anyway? I heard you mention there were more of you."

David scratches the back of his head, "Yeah, well actually a whole lot of surprises had come. Almost everyone we knew was all invited to come down here by this mysterious letter we all received in the mail."

Moe finally rips off the duct tape from around his mouth, "There!... I can talk again."

"So where are your other friends?" Charli asked with a smile. "Can we meet them too?"

"It's already crowded in her." Nikki grumbled.

Kai only grabbed his girlfriend by the waist and leans close to her ear whispering, "I'll distract you."

David nods, "Sure, follow me. I'll introduce them to you."

"Great! I'd rather not be around when those two get mushy." Charli remarked referring to both Kai and Nikki.

David took Charli by the hand bringing her down stairs away from the two. Just as Charli expected, the two started kissing not noticing Moe standing next to them. Moe realized this had wide eyes as big as dinner plates. "Get a room you two… this isn't make out point." He retorted not getting an answer from them.

"Poor Moe...he must be suffering up there..." Charli worried looking upstairs over her shoulder. "When those two start, they don't stop for a while." She said rolling her eyes.

"Eh, he'd probably try to get their attention somehow." David answered.

Charli snorts, "Best of luck with that, when they go mushy it's like everything around them doesn't exist. Enough about them, where are these mates of yours?" The two arrive down stairs with everyone else, Charli smiles, "Going to introduce me then?"

"Yo, what's up girl?" Alanabeth said giving her the peace sign and a wink.

"Charli, this is one of my OC's Alanabeth." David introduced.

"Yo! What's up! Like you already." She grins.

"Well hello there Miss Charli. It's an honor to meet a friend of David." Greeted Gutara with a warm smile bowing her head.

Charli snickered, "Haha… hi, nice to meet you, just call me Charli, no need to be formal."

"Gutara's always greeting people like that; it's in her needs since she's a sacred woman." David explained.

"You're a pretty awesome girl, Charli." Alanabeth commented. "Where you from?"

"You're pretty awesome yourself!" Charli commented back. "I'm originally from Australia, say I'll have to introduce you all to my OC's as well...they're um...upstairs with Moe." She stares at the two of them giving a quizzical glance, "Um...okie then. Well I better fetch the other two before they get too carried away...do you want to meet my OC's?"

"Sure!" Alanabeth nodded.

"Most certainly." Gutara said in delight.

Suddenly shouting was heard from upstairs. "Uh oh...I'll be right back!" She said rushing upstairs to what was going on. "**NIKKI DON'T HURT HIM!"**

Moe was on the ground, making moaning sounds, "Ow... ou! Eh! Ah... oww... eh... ah...!, Wow Nikki! You sure know how to do a good treatment."

"Shut the hell up you creep!" Nikki yelled at him.

Kai tried to pull her away, "Come on Nikki! Calm down! **CHARLI HELP**!"

Jeff, being alert by this rushed upstairs to see his dad was being attacked. "Hey! You leave my dad alone you witch!"

Charli bursts in "**NIKKI!**"

Nikki stops, "**WHAT?!**"

Charli glared at her, "What the heck are you doing?!"

"Get him out of here, he's creepy!" Nikki demanded.

"Why? Because he's watching you and Kai make out?" Charli remarked. "You need to wait until you guys are ALONE before losing control!"

"Listen you…" Jeff pointed at her, "Don't be messing with my dad when I'm around you got that so why don't you pack your bags and hit the road you stupid…" Getting a good glance at her close up makes a smirk on his face, "Well hello lips, legs, breath, and ass."

Nikki stares at Jeff weirdly, "What the hell?"

Kai narrows his eyes down at Jeff, "Hey! Keep those eyes off my girlfriend!"

"Girlfriend? You're with someone else? But you're hot!"

"Oh brother..." David said giving out a face palm then looking at Moe, "Control your son will you?"

"I don't care what you think!" Nikki retorted, "Stay the hell away from me!"

"Nah, he's alright. Jeff just finds you attractive is all." Moe chuckled getting up.

Kai protectively holds Nikki around her waist and glares at Jeff, "Get your own girlfriend."

Charli raises an eyebrow at them, "He better back off if he doesn't want to get beaten up...and I don't mean by Kai either."

Jeff smirks, "Don't you worry, I won't. Catch you later Nikki..." He said walking away.

Nikki mutters to herself, "Little creep."

Kai only smirks at his girlfriend, "Come on lets go." They walk out.

Curiously, it didn't take a lot of time until CJ and the Johnson family arrived at the resort. Alter turned around, and quickly spotted them talking to Excalibur. Alter snickered at the faces CJ was making; only guessing what he was thinking as their host gave them salutations and rules. "**FOOLS!**" Excalibur said, pointing his cane at the Johnson family, to which CJ, Sweet and Ceasar suddenly pointed their glocks at him, as Sweet screamed.

"**WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT!?**"

Laughing as hard as his lungs could possibly hold, Alter quickly rushed to them, as Excalibur waved farewell, apparently unfazed by the situation. "Calm down, it's just Excalibur. He's probably explained to you guys already that he's our host, and the one who sent us everything. Am I right?" Alter asked.

"**FOOL!**" Excalibur said, pointing his cane at Alter, to which Sweet flinched again, freaking out as he pointed his glock to Excalibur once again. "Of course not. First off, I must discuss my most favorable routines to my newest guests, and second I must-"

"Yeah yeah, sure thing, Mr. Excalibur. But please save it for later, and we'll be glad to hear it." Alter then whispered back to the others. "We're SO not gonna do that… He'll never shut up."

"**FOOL!** Well, very well, then. It is a schedule." As he said that, he walked off. Sweet, having turned his back, slowly and cautiously turned around to check Excalibur, but much to his shock, he was already an inch away from his face. "**FOOL!**" Excalibur exclaimed to Sweet.

"**HOLY SHIT, NOT THIS LIL' ASS MIDGET AGAIN!**" Sweet screamed, as he shot the floor near Excalibur a couple of times, taking a few steps back until his back hit the wall. Unfazed by the shots, Excalibur got near him, and handed out something to Sweet. A wallet, to be precise.

"You dropped this." He then walked off once more, this time to go greet some more guests who had now arrived, leaving Sweet seriously freaked out, his wallet still in his hand, and a smoking glock in the other. Homie-hugging Alter in a brotherly way, CJ spun around along with the rest of the gang and quickly headed to check for their rooms.

"So, you goin' or not? Cause we got some heavy shit to save at the moment, ya' know..." CJ stated.

"It's no problem, bro. Yall' just go on ahead. I needa' stay here and wait for someone." Alter replied.

"Ah hombre, you sure are a little jugador, no? You waiting for that hot chica, Robin wasn't it?" Ceasar said, as Kendl lightly slapped him on his arm, trying to avoid Alter's embarrassment. However, he just laughed it off, obviously trying to cover up that small shade of red forming on his face.

"Hehe, something along those lines, hermano. Anyways, I'ma check with yall' later on, aight'?" Alter said, to which they nodded and walked towards a large staircase that led to the rooms in the upper floors of the resort.

Alter then sat on the floor, laying his back against the wall, as he watched the doors open countless times again, again and again. Sighing, as he was getting up, he noticed the Straw Hats walking in. However, they looked different. Older, more mature and had this more intimidating, yet very easy going aura with them. Alter, as he eyed Robin for the first time in a long time, almost had his eyes escape their sockets as his jaw dropped. Robin was a bit older, yet she looked even more beautiful, more wild and he could feel she gotten stronger as well. "Oh, my G- Hey, what gives?" He noticed a few arms had grown from the wall and had his own arms and torso tightly restrained, as they ceased his movements.

Nico Robin walked up to him, as the other Straw Hats watched in awe and contemplated this heavenly resort they were on. Whilst Excalibur went to greet them, and of course, annoy them, Robin strayed from her group, got on her knees and got on the same height as Alter's face. "Marta: It's been quite a while, Mr. Shead. I have wondered all this time if you'd missed me." Nico asked, smiling her devilish yet innocently disguised grin.

Chuckling, Alter could only reply with the same teasing tone of voice. "I could say the same thing about you, babe."

In a slow, yet fast second of time, their lips met, as they shared a very passionate kiss, hungry for each other after being absent for a long time. Pulling up after a good 2 minutes, the arms restraining him suddenly disappearing, he got up and grinned like maniac. "I love you, Nico, and I always will."

"Hmm, I love you too, Mr. Shead." Nico replied, smiling.

"God, you will never lay off that damn habit of treating me by my last name, will ya'?" He said to her, as she seemed to have chuckled a bit. As he motioned to hug her, a leg connected with face, sending him crashing through a few walls, until he eventually flew out the resort.

"**YOU SHITTY PERVERT! TAKING ADVANTAGE OF ROBIN-CHWAN ALL THESE YEARS! I BET YOU WERE WITH OTHERS ALL THIS TIME, AND- GAAAH!**" Sanji stated, as he had another gigantic nosebleed after looking at Robin once more.

"**OH MY GOD, SANJI HAD ANOTHER NOSEBLEED! WE MAY NEED BLOOD TRANSFUSIONS! SOMEBODY CALL A DOCTOR!**" Chopper screamed, as he ran around the resort.

"Huh, you're a doctor, Chopper." Usopp stated, stating the obvious.

"**OH... OH YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT!**" Before Chopper even got next to Sanji, Alter came crashing through the ceiling of the Resort, Heartbreaker in hand, as he and a newly recovered Sanji clashed with one another, both gigantic blade and black legs slashing and kicking at each other.

"**I'LL TEACH YOU NOT TO LAY YOUR HANDS ON A BEAUTIFUL FLOWER SUCH AS ROBIN-CHWAN!**" Sanji shouted.

"**I'M HER BOYFRIEND, YOU PERVERTED COOK! I SHOULD BE THE ONE WORRIED THAT SHE SPENDS SO MUCH TIME NEAR YOU!**" Alter said, as their fight began destroying a good portion of the floor and a few other walls around.

In a swift motion, Nami knocked both of them out, as they gained enormous bumps on their heads. "My god, 2 minutes here and you are already destroying everything? What are you, 5 years old? Behave!" She said, as both Alter and Sanji nodded.

"Yes, Nami-san!" Both exclaimed, as they fell unconscious.

"Now now, let's not be too hasty here on our first arrival." Announced a tall, male adult with black hair and red eyes dressed in an outfit that consists of black trousers, a tailcoat, and a vest with shirt cuffs, a tie and pocket watch chained to a silver lapel pin bearing a Phantomhive Crest.

"Who the heck are you suppose to be?" Rex asked accompanied by Raptor, Taco, and Mature.

The tall black butler gazed upon them as he replies with a sinister smirk, "I am one hell of a butler!" Sending shivers down the four OC's spins. Raptor tugged onto his brother Rex's arm leaving himself, Taco, and Mature trembling with their teeth chattering.

"What? It's just Sebastian you guys." Dane remarked.

"Ah, I see that you're one of the guests Excalibur has invited."

"By out of random or dumb luck, this whole Christmas in the middle of god knows where has everyone wondering what plans does he have stored." Dane bickered.

"I'm certain that our assistants have prepared everyone's preparations for this evening." Sebastian informed.

"So wait a minute. What you're saying is that ridiculously looking penguin thing in a top hat isn't the only one in charge?" Rex uttered.

"Well, I'm sure the Holy Sword is the host for this holiday season but what would he be without his assistance of course." Sebastian smirked sending the four except for Dane frantically.

"For your information, we have our absolute right in serving our host." Announced a woman with dark brown hair put in two ponytails on each side of her head letting the rest fall naturally with reddish-brown eyes wearing gothic clothing outfit of pink corset, long black/brown skirt with frills at the end, and high heeled shoes.

"Ah Ruby, pleasant seeing you here, come to check up on our guest for this evening?"

"As the second assistant to our dearest Excalibur, it is my duty to keep count." Ruby informed.

"Say, aren't you that witch from Yokai Academy?" Questioned Mature.

Ruby replies, "Why yes, yes I am. As you can see I've been let off for the holidays and given the opportunity from Excalibur in assisting him."

"And just how exactly did you manage in becoming an assistant in the first place?" Dane crocked a brow.

Ruby placed both hands on her faces and smiled with glee, "That's a long story."

"Should have seen that one coming."

"Of course, Ruby isn't the only one." Sebastian informed. "There is yet but one more who willingly offered his help in decorating and designing."

"Considering how great this place looks I gotta admit, he sure did one heck of a fantastic job." Rex stated.

"Why thank you kind sir." Spook a white snake resting on his shoulder.

"There you are Ayame; I was wondering why we haven't seen you around." Sebastian remarked.

"Yes indeed. I have been a bit occupied for quite some time if you can tell." The snake Ayame mentioned. "The thing is while I was finishing up on the decorations for Excalibur I couldn't help but notice a lovely long pink hair girl who had trouble carrying her luggage she suddenly lost her balance and merely fell I had to catch her before she got hurt which is why I'm at the state I am right now."

"And might I ask how long has it been since you've been in that form?"

Smoke appeared puffing in as the snake transformed into a long silver hair with yellow eyes man, only problem he wasn't wearing any clothes. Rex freaked out jumping. "He's naked!" The four all screamed pointing.

"I had a feeling this would happen sooner or later." Sebastian sighed. "Luckily I was able to bring you a spare set of clothes just in case." Giving Ayame his casual clothing of reflecting Chinese flamboyant design outfit before anyone else could see him.

"Greatly appreciated Sebastian, with cold weather like this I would surely freeze."

"Considering the circumstances of being the snake to the Chinese zodiac its best wearing warm clothing at all times, Ayame."

"And being butt ass naked a moment ago wasn't a bad impression on your guest for a pleasant holiday vacation?" Dane retorted.

"Well now that you have met his assistances and our host himself how about we all enjoy this wonderful holiday season evening then?" Sebastian smirked.

"Just one question exactly, you mind telling us how someone like Excalibur chose the three of you, a demon butler, a witch, and a Chinese animal zodiac as his assistances?" Dane questioned.

"I believe Ruby may answer that for you."

"That's also a long story." She said.

Dane turned his gaze over to Rex who let out a shrug for response. Dane on the other hand was not quite satisfied. Changing the mode Ayame enlightens them as he embraces Dane arm wrapped around his shoulder, "Come now, you all must be very hungry after your long trip. Why not help yourself to the delicious food made perfectly by our dearest butler, Sebastian."

Sebastian bowed his head, "Made by the finest dishes you'll ever taste."

Dane rolled his eyes throwing Ayame's arm off with him and the others heading for the table with other guest feasting themselves to the many foods on the table.

Standing at the table was a Diclonius physically seeming twelve to fifteen years old but acted more of a six to seven having pinkish purple short hair with what appears to be her hair decoration a tie. However unlike most Diclonius she had an unusually personality not having the desire to kill or hurt people; instead curiously tried out a chocolate cornet having trouble with biting into it licking the fudge from the outside.

"You know your suppose to eat the fat end to a chocolate cornet first, right?" Remarked a girl with long purple hair tied into pigtails in a black ribbon and indigo colored sharp eyes.

The young Diclonius looked at the girl in response, "But I thought the good way in eating it was to start at the skinny end just like how she's eating hers." referring to a certain long blue hair girl doing just the same.

"MMM… yummy, this cake here is delicious for me and Usa-chan." Cheered a short boy with a childish face, short blonde hair, brown eyes, pale skin and holding a stuffed rabbit with him.

"Honey-senpai, you better watch how many sweets you eat or you'll end up getting another cavity again." Informed a girl with short brown hair having big shining brown eyes giving her more of a girlish looking lacking a body of feminine features, "Say, where's Tamaki-senpai?"

"My, what elegant beauty you have from a girl such as yourselves coming from the Ryōō School." A young man with light blonde hair and blue-violet eyes wearing a standard Ouran High School male uniform flirted with some of the girls close by using his good-looks.

"Oh my, you're so very kind." Flattered by his performance the two girls blushed. One had long, wavy pink hair and purple eyes wearing large round glasses and fair skin the other short, purple hair with a yellow ribbon in it and droopy eyes of light violet.

"Ah give me a break Miyuki and Tsukasa." Kagami sighed.

"Sorry sis." Tsukasa sweat dropped. "We hardly ever get any nice boys from school this polite."

"Tamaki is one to entertain his guest and any kind of pretty or beautiful girl he sees as founder and president of the Ouran Host Club even if he can be narcissistic." A tall thin young man with short black hair smart casual style look wearing slim, rimless glasses remarked leaning next to the wall writing on a notebook pad.

"Hey, quite eating all the cake!" A normal American beaver with brown fur, a black uni-brow, and a red nose retorted to Mitsukuni "Honey".

"But it's so good and Usa-chan here wants to try out every last piece of cake before it's all gone." Honey replied with his mouth full of cake and frosting all over his face.

"There won't be any more cake once you've eaten it all."

"Give it a rest Dagget, there's plenty of other food here we can try out." Another American beaver with blond fur and light purple nose said to the beaver name Dagget.

"Honey-sempi, you should really stop eating so much cake and let everyone else have some." Haruhi frowned.

"In a minute Haru-chan, Usa-chan and I wanna have this last piece." Reaching out for another serving Dagget swipes it before Honey could.

"Mine!" Spitting out his tongue to the boyishly face Host eating it in one bite Honey's eyes were turning watery.

"Dagget, don't you think that was a little mean there?"

"Oh please Norbert; he's just some little cake eating kid. What's he gonna do about it?"

Without awareness Dagget is pulled back from his tail as Honey roars in angry eyes in flames, "**I WANTED THAT LAST PIECE OF CAKE!**" swinging him around then throws Dagget straight up into the ceiling. Everyone was terrified by the adorable looking Host's temper, expect for Konata who snickered by this.

"You're not from this world aren't you?" Kagami went.

"Mitsukuni." A tall man stood above Honey. "I think you've had enough cake for the evening."

"Okay Takashi!" Just like that Honey's frightening aggressiveness turned back into being cute as he climbed up on top of Takashi's shoulder. Everyone around still couldn't get over the fact of what he just did to Dagget and suddenly remained calm.

"Sorry about what Honey-sempi did to your brother." Haruhi apologized to Norbert.

"Nah, it's nothing really. Dagget's always gets himself in trouble doing the most stupid things."

"Wow, with a lot of people here I sure hope we don't have to see anyone else get hurt as that poor beaver." Tsukasa's quivered.

"Nah, with everything being the holidays and all I'm sure the only thing we'd have to worry about is all the delicious food being gone." Konata stated.

"And what makes you so sure about that?" Kagami asked. "You don't even know when the next person will show up getting themselves hurt more than what we just saw."

Much to their surprise the side window smashes open startling everyone as what appeared to be wearing a signature red duster styled trench coat sliding across the table knocking every piece of food and dishes right off until falling down towards the end making a loud thud. Head's we're tilted over in curiosity as the man pulled up from the floor rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Heh heh… Hey sorry about that everyone. Guess I should have tried considering slowing down."

"Oh my mister, are you alright?" Asked Miyuki in concern for him.

The man stands on his feet brushing himself off. "Of course young ma'am, nothing but a little cold weather can do to a hunter of love and peace."

Looking humbled, Konata marveled at him. "Hey, your Vash the Stampede, aren't you?"

Vash gazed at her. "Why yes I am. You know who I am?"

"Konata knows a lot of different anime and video game characters from all her favorites." Kagami muttered.

"Well now, guess that means I must be famous amongst others from all over, huh?" Vash let out a loud historically laugh as it was cut short by the sound of a loaded pistol pointed from the back of his head.

"Not so lucky for the holidays, huh 60 double dollar man." Spike remarked.

Vash tilted his head crookedly with a sheepish chuckle, "Oh, hey Spike. Long time no see, eh?"

"It's been a while Vash, I was beginning to wonder when we'd see each other again, looking forward in turning you in for those 60 double dollars."

"You know maybe now is not a good time for violence this evening or this wonderful holiday season, or probably never in that matter so let's act like this whole thing never happened okay." Vash cringed.

"Not this time Vash." Spike bickered "This holiday season the only thing I want for Christmas is your bounty."

"C'mon Spike, can't we talk this over…"

"Enough of the talkin', it's time to Party!" Jumping up on top of Spike was a pink pony with magenta mane and tail knocking the bounty hunter onto the floor carrying balloons and party decorations.

"Pinkie Pie, do you always have to do that every time?" Remarked a Pegasus pony with a sky-blue body and a rainbow-striped mane and tail.

"Sorry Rainbow Dash, but I'm just so exciting!" Pinkie Pie cheered.

"Sorry about that sir," Apologized a lavender unicorn pony with an indigo mane in a hime cut with pink and purple streaks "Pinkie here is just a little bit too excited."

"Well I'll be looks like we didn't miss much of the party after all." Stated an orange pony with a blonde main and tail.

With everyone's attention drawn away Vash took this opportunity in making his escape before anyone could notice he was gone unfortunately Spike wasn't easily distracted. "Hey! Where the hell do you think you're going? I'm not done with you Vash!" Vash panicked running for his life as Spike pushed himself off the floor knocking Pinkie Pie right off chasing after Vash which they pass right through David entering the room.

"Did I miss anything?" David asked having on a blank expression.

"Nothing very important needed to see." Remarked Rainbow Dash.

"David!" The lavender unicorn pony called out, "What a surprise in seeing you here."

"I could say the same thing with you as well, Twilight." David smiled as he conceived a hug from her. "So I take you and your friends were invited mysteriously to celebrate your Christmas holiday at this resort?"

"Yeah, how did you know about that?" The orange pony asked with a raised eyebrow.

"For most of us who have just arrived we're invited by Excalibur as our host."

"What! That annoying ridiculously looking thing invited all of us and is our host?" Rainbow Dash went.

"Well you didn't really expect it to magically come from Spike's mouth from Princess Celestia now did you?" David grinned.

"Ha ha, that's very funny." Twilight replied.

"Does this mean you're here for the party as well, David?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Afraid so, along with everyone else who got invited."

"Pinkie Pie!" Mature cheered glomping her by surprise as the pink pony giggled.

"Good to see you here as well, Mature. Did you miss me?"

"Oh, he missed you alright?" Rex smirked.

"So Twilight, you thinkin' of maybe have some alone time between you and David?" Rainbow Dash joked with a snicker.

Twilight blushed, "What! N-no… of course not, I'm just surprise to see David here as everyone else is that's all."

"Yeah, I bet you are heh heh…" The Pegasus laughed.

"Ho ho ho…" A man with short blond hair with an ahoge sticking up and blue eyes wearing a tan uniform and a brown bomber jacket having a '50' on the back and glasses that is said to represent the state of Texas. "and a Merry Christmas from yours truly, America!" flashing a thumbs-up to everyone.

"No surprise we're late arriving once again." Said a man with messy, short blond hair and lime-green eyes looking rather slender having very thick dark eyebrows, dressed in a green military uniform.

"Actually, I wouldn't say you guys weren't late at all, Brittan." Twilight stated.

"Twilight Sparkle! Did you come to this resort for the holidays as well? …This is great!" The man by the man of Brittan cheered.

"Hey America, did you and the rest of you ally counties get invited here as well?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"You bet your awesome self we did, Rainbow Dash." America replied with a high-five.

""PASTAAAAAAAA!" Another man with short brown hair and eyes, with a curl on the left side of his head wearing a blue WWII military uniform, a black shirt and tie, and black boots calls out with glee. "No more extremely disgusting pizza England made the other day."

Brittan sighed irritated, "If you didn't like the way how I cooked then why did you bother eating it Italy?

"Ve~" The man by the name of Italy went, "You can order me around and I'll disappoint you just as I disappoint Germany."

"I am far too gorgeous to have been in a stuffy bus for so long." Muttered a man with shoulder-length blond hair and blue eyes, and has a slight amount of facial hair, wearing a long blue coat and matching capelet, with red pants and brown boots.

"Hmm, France… is that you my good Allied Country friend?" Ayame brightly smiled.

The man name France turns his gaze over towards Ayame, "Ayame dis is a surprise in seeing you here for the holidays my good friend. Have you've been doing well in your dress store?"

"Indeed I have, unfortunately I had to close down for the holidays having received a passions here in this resort for Excalibur."

"What! Zis true? You are in charge for dis resort, non?"

"Actually no, that would be the host himself Excalibur. But France, you're a good friend to Excalibur just as I am, how is it you didn't become one of his assistants?"

"Zis true?" France went. "I wasn't received any message of dis except the one sent to the rest of the countries who were invited."

"Oh well, it isn't much of a problem now, I'm sure Sebastian could easily find you a position."

"Dis is defiantly good news." Ayame said in delight pushing back his hair, "I'm sure with me as an assistant to Excalibur my sexy good looks will make this resort even better."

"Great, as if he wasn't the annoying one around, now we have to put up with this guy." Muttered a young teenage with longish bright orange hair and long bangs that hung over his orange-red eyes having a tall muscular built body wearing loose clothes and a red and black bracelet around his wrist.

"Oh, I don't think it would be too bad really, Kyo." Replied a young girl with an average height, weight, and size with long brown hair in front bangs that frame her blue eyes with yellow bows in her hair wearing a blue and white school uniform, blue mini-skirt with ruffles on the bottom, and blue and white top and jacket with a small tie-like thing to top it all off, blue socks that go up to mid-shin and brown slip on shoes. "After all, at least Yuki's brother has someone he can get along with aside from Shigure."

"I would have to agree with Tohru." Added another young teenager standing 5'7 with silver hair styled in front fringe with the left side of his hair longer than his fringe dressed in a Chinese-style tight fitting clothes. "It would keep him occupied from harassing anyone else."

"Here you are Momiji; this cake is Usa-chan favorite too." Honey offered a piece of cake to a young boy that resembles him the same way with blonde hair and brown eyes wearing childish, lacy, ruffle clothing.

"Thank you Mitsukuni, I really like your pink bunny Usa-chan very much." The boy name Momiji replied.

"What the hell!" Kyo snapped pointing at the two, "What's Momiji doing here, better yet, who's this Mitsukuni guy why does he look almost exactly like him."

"Perhaps he's Momiji's long lost cousin in a way or a clone replica of him." Quoted a man with short black hair and brown eyes wearing Japanese traditional clothes.

"Aw… they look so happy with one another." Tohru said with delight.

"Yeah right, that kid is probably just as annoying as Momiji." Kyo retorted.

"I wouldn't quite say that if I we're you." Kyoya remarked to them from behind. "Honey Haninozuka may depicted as a childish and cake-loving boy but appears to be much older and is also a strong fighter who can send people flying with one kick.

"Oh my." Tohru gasped.

"What! That ain't true." Kyo disbelieved.

"Very well then," Kyoyo replied closing his notebook, "Then perhaps you should try your strength out on him and see for yourself. That is, if you have what it takes?" Looking directly at him with a dark stare sending chills to the cat zodiac.

"Maybe I'll challenge him later." Kyo respond.

"That is a very smart choice on your move there." Kyo answered fixing his glasses having the trio's reflection appear.

"Well hello there miss, I don't believe we have met formally yet." Tamaki greeted himself to Tohru, "My name is Tamaki Suoh, and it is an honor to have you here for the holidays." He kneels down on one knee taking Tohru's hand as he places a kiss flattering her speechlessly.

"Hey pal!" Kyo snarled at him, "Who the hell do you think you are trying to make your move onto girls like that?"

"Oh my apologize sir. But are you this young beautiful girl's boyfriend?" Tamaki asked with a warm look.

Kyo blushed by this as he stuttered to reply back, "N-no… not at all. But she's already has a boyfriend for your information."

"Wait, I do?" Tohru dully said.

"If I recall Tohru, wasn't that boy who's supposing Chibi's brother, Eragon your boyfriend." Shigure asked.

"Oh yeah, your absolutely right." She answered, "It's been so long I almost forgot about him, silly me."

"Even your own boyfriend you can't even remember?" Kyo muttered.

"Sorry, I've just been so busy with school and work lately I haven't been able to keep up with everyone." Tohru sweat dropped.

"Kyo, I finally found you!"

To his surprise Kyo was glomped by a girl with long brown hair and gray eyes carrying a cat doll like back pack with her. "Kagura, you're here too?"

"Why of course silly, why wouldn't I be?" Kagura smiled cleansing onto Kyo's neck tight.

"My, aren't you two a rather cute couple." Tamaki complemented.

Kyo barely breathing muttered to Tamaki, "We're… not… a couple…"

"What are you saying darling? Of course we are."

"My my, does this seem like it goes on a lot for you?" Kyoyo appeared next to the speechless Yuki and Tohru.

"Why yes of course," Shigure answered. "Kagura's always showing her love for Kyo every time she has the chance to see him."

"So I see, then I take it the two of them have already settled then?"

"No way in hell." Kyo manages to breaks free from Kagura's grasp and like Vash hits high tail leaving Kagura to chase after him.

"Wait, darling come back…" Kagura chased after him passing by an elderly couple with a frightened pink dog.

"My, isn't this quite a lovely place, Eustace?" Ask the old woman with white curls wearing an olive dress, yellow apron, pair of sturdy, black leather boots and just like her husband glasses.

"Eh." The old man groaned.

"This is a great place to spend for our vacation Jake." Stated a young 14-year-old human with thin, noodle limbs talking to his yellow-colored English Bulldog with large characteristic eyes. He wore a white hat with two "ear" sticking out on top covering his entire head except for his face, a light-blue T-shirt, denim shorts, a green circular backpack, rolled-down white socks and a pair of black shoes.

"Yeah but it seems a little bit crowded for someone like Princess Bubblegum to send us off too." The dog replied with a puzzled look.

"My my, are you boys lost?" A young and beautiful tall woman portrayed with a slender curvaceous figure having black hair wrapped into a beehive-like hairdo, grayish blue eyes and a male at the bottom of her left cheek close to the lips composed of a skin-tight suit made out of her hair that has a rose design on the abdomen as well as long white gloves, black and gray heels and thin, gold chains; included with glasses designed of butterfly wings close to the lenses, three small belts strapped on each arm, and a pair of gold, cat-shaped earrings.

"Yeah, we kind of are ma'am? Do you know where this place is?" Jake the dog asked.

"Hmm… I don't know for certain really. For all I know I was received an invitation from someone in this blizzard place for who the hell knows for any reason."

"See Finn, I told you Princess Bubblegum didn't invite us here in the first place?"

"Princess you say, are you two a couple of adventurers?" The woman asked.

"That's right." Finn replied. "I'm Finn the human, and this is my dog Jake."

"Please to meet you." Jake greeted, "Say we haven't gotten your name?"

The woman laughed, "The two of you may call me Bayonetta."

"Bayonetta?" Finn couldn't help but puzzled? "Why does that name sound so familiar?"

"I am from the Umbra Witches clan." Bayonetta answered.

"No way," Finn shouted marveled. "Does that mean you could do some witch magic and stuff."

Bayonetta snickered, "You might say that."

"Wait a minute Finn." Jake stopped him.

"What's wrong Jake?" Finn asked.

"Something doesn't seem right about this Bayonetta."

"What do you mean?"

"She's a witch, what if she eats little kids man."

"Oh heaven's no." Bayonetta replied. "I don't eat children; I just can't stand cockroaches and crying babies."

"Then what is it you do then?" Jake asked.

Bayonetta fixes her glasses laying a smirk on her face, "I fight angels."

"Angels!" Both repeated in shock.

"In a playful yet brutal manner I still maintain my cool even when up against powerful angels."

"But I thought angels we're supposed to be the good guys?" Finn frowned.

Bayonetta laughed, "Good guys, there isn't anything good about these angels."

"Still the same Umbra Witch as usually, eh Bayonetta?" A man having white hair in a fairly consistent style with bangs brushed down, blue eyes wearing affinity red-colored apparel in the form of a long, two tailed coat.

The Umbra witch along with both Finn and Jake turn their gazes over, Bayonetta however gave him a nonchalant smirk, "Hello there Dante, pleasant seeing you here."

"Now what would this party be without me." Dante shrug.

"If I wasn't mistaken, seems you were a bit tied up fighting demons?"

"Just the Frost," Dante replied, "I would imagine you had a run in with more angels?"

"They weren't so difficult, easily enough to make a good sled on my way over. That reminds me." She approaches Dante very close up shining her eyes upon him. "We still have a duel to catch up on."

Dante shook his head letting out a chuckle, "I'm surprised you still remember, babe."

"Now what kind of witch would I be if I didn't keep my word for my beloved demon friend, hmm?"

"No holding back?" Dante said pulling out both his Ebony and Ivory.

"No holding back." Bayonetta answered pulling out her Scarborough Fair.

"Then I guess… it's a draw!" Dante called.

"Let's dance boys!"

"Huh?" Finn went. "Am I missing something here?"

Without further warning guns began blazing in the room as both Ebony and Ivory along with Scarborough Fair shot bullets everywhere busting holes into the walls, furniture and even the ceiling by the two, Devil Hunter and Umbra Witch clan. Finn and Jake took cover trying to avoid the mess Dante and Bayonetta were making.

"Say Finn, is this how most grown adults express their feelings for one another?" Jake cringed.

"I don't know man; I'm still just a thirteen year old kid. I can't tell if they really love each other or just trying to kill one another." Finn trembled.

"Please you two, control your behavior at once, you're gonna hurt somebody!" A young boy wearing a black ski hat with two white stripes at each side having three black hairs sticking out, a gap in his teeth, big chin, wearing a brown button up jacket over an orange T-Shirt, purple shorts, long red socks, cyan-colored shoes, and a yellow tie.

"Relax Double D." Said another young boy who was rather short having only three long strides of hair, pink skin, blue eyes, wearing a yellow jacket over a yellow polo shirt with a purple collar and sleeves and a vertical red tripe on the right side, light blue pants, as well as a wallet chain and plain red shoes. "This is the most fun we had all the way over here while listening to Ed's obnoxious singing '_Jingle Bells_'."

"I don't know your friend could be right about this. Someone could get hurt." Stated a tall ten feet optimistic lean muscle imaginary friend having large scars on the side of his head having only a right arm usable in a normal manner while his left arm rather stumped, his eyes on stalks protruding from his head; the left eye rattling wearing tube socks, single wrist sweatband and large black tennis shoes with 72 inch laces.

"Hey guys, there's a fight going on!" A green man with shoulder-length, greenish brown hair wearing a long-sleeved grayish-blue shirt, dark gray pants, and black shoes called out to everyone.

"No way, that's Dante from Devil May Cry!" A 23-year old raccoon with short, brown, spiky hair, black circles around his eyes, and a tail with six black stripes on it remarked. "But who's the girl with the long black hair he's fighting?"

"Dude, you don't know who Bayonetta is?" A 23-year old anthropomorphic Blue Jay about 6.3 tall, blue with a white chest and sports a black beak that has teeth, a light blue chest line, as well as black stripes on his tail feathers and fingers, as well as two white stripes on his wings, or arms.

"Of course I don't why would I know any girl video game characters?" The raccoon shrugged.

"She's only the most coquettish and mysterious Witch who possesses remarkable talent for bullet arts." A small pink rabbit with a feminine appearance wearing an orange dress with a white trim stated.

"Who do you think is going to win, Gumball?" A goldfish with legs having a goldfish-shaped head taking up his entire body, with fins hanging down from, legs longer than his body ending with plain feet covered by green and white sneakers asked to a light blue cat with an oversized head, six whiskers, wearing grey trousers coupled with tan sweater with brown cuffs and a brown collar.

The cat by the name of Gumball puzzled to himself, "Hmm… beats me." He shrugged. "Looks like either one of them couple win or just lose."

An idea hatched into Eddy's mind has his hair strikes became exclamation marks above his head. "Hey Double D, this would be a perfect idea to make ourselves a scam."

"Eddy!" Double D cried. "I thought you were done doing scams after what happened with your brother and the kids of the cul-de-sac."

"But with a crowd like this, think of the money we'll be making to spend on jawbreakers."

"At a time during the very moment of the holidays I refuse to let this go on any further." That being said Double D makes his approach towards the battling royal between the Devil Hunter and the Umbra Witch carrying on their duel damaging everything that remained standing in the room.

He does his best calling out the two over the load gun shots, "Excuse me, Mister Dante sir, and Bayonetta! It would be wise enough for the two of you to reconsider the circumstances of the damage you two are making and the safety of others around if you don't mind holding off your firing for a moment!"

"Dude, that guy's a goner." Mordecai stated.

"Who might be gone?" A quite pretty girl with long straight fiery-red hair with bangs, small eyebrows, and green eyes with light-green sclera's, golden-tan skin wearing a purple outfit consisting of a sleeveless top showing her midriff, a purple mini-skirt with a belt, her neck and arm plates being silver and thigh-high purple boots.

"That guy with the sock hat." Rigby pointed to Double D merely getting shot having bullet holes through his ski hat.

The girl gasped in horror. "What's wrong Starfire?" A dark and mysterious superhero girl having both hair and eyes violet with a red and black gemstone on her forehead wearing a blue cloak and matching blue ruffled ankle-boots with black gray soles, leotard-like-sleeved shirt that is blue black with cuffs at her wrists of the same blue cloak a circular black red jewel set in a gold plate attached to the whole thing together, a red and gold belt with the same jewels around her waist wearing no pants.

"It is Double D. He's trying to stop the fighting by endangering himself in the middle." The girl name Starfire remarked in concern.

"Can't say I blame him then again I suppose someone needs to stop all this destruction going on." The girl shrugged as she walks in close of the crossfire calling out a few words, "**Azarath Metrion Zinthos!**" Using a solid constructs with her soul-self barricading both Dante and Bayonetta apart with a molded wall shape of dark energy. Both turn their attention over her. "Don't you think you've done enough damage in one day?"

Dante stretches himself, "Guess you're right. This place here looks like it could use improvement." Seeing as they've damage the entire room almost as if a war zone occurred. Everyone else remained silent as things simmered down a huge chunk of the ceiling collapses spreading dust all over. On it was both Vash and Kyo, 'remember them?', who were hiding became noticeable.

"There you are!" Spike and Kagura called out to them in one aggravated the other hysterical voices that were on their tail.

Vash panicked turning to Kyo in despair. "What should we do now?"

"We, I'm the one who's trying to avoid that loving maniac, you're the one with the bounty." Kyo retorted. "I'm making a run for it outside."

"Are you insane? It's cold out there."

"Better off freezing to death from the cold outside instead of spending another moment in this place having her around, I'm outta here!" Kyo rushes to the door in hopes of escaping only to stop in his tracks after opening it snow plows right on top of him.

"Kyo!" Kagura cried rushing over trying to dig him out. Kyo pokes his head out with a little pile of snow on top shaking it right off. Kagura tackles him right into the snow.

"Where did all that snow come from?" Vash asked having a bullet shot reminder from his current situation makes a dive into the snow. Spike growing irritated shots his pistol at the snow with Vash, Kyo and Kagura poking their heads from above. Spike locks onto Vash who dives down into the snow dodging the bullet reappearing in a different direction. This became a routine of Whack-A-Mole.

Vash pokes his head out for a brief minute, "C'mon Spike, can't you give it a rest. This is already starting to become Shoot-A-Mole." diving back under before getting shot once more.

"I'm not done with you until I get that bounty of yours on your head, Vash." Spike retorted triggering aimlessly at the snow merely hitting Kyo and Kagura in the process.

"Hey! Watch where you're firing that thing, you're gonna kill us here?" Kyo snapped.

"And to think I thought you really didn't care for her that much?" Spike smirked.

"Of course I don't, I'm just trying to keep her away from being shot at by you."

"What's going on in here?" Tohru asked.

"There was this fight going on between Dante and Bayonetta then these two other guys fallout of nowhere being chased by some bounty hunter and girl into a snow pile by the front door." Mordecai replied.

"What has that stupid cat gotten himself into this time?" Yuki sighed.

"Shut up rat boy! I had nothing to do with this snow it came out of nowhere." Kyo snarled at Yuki through the snow.

"Well somebody's gonna have to clean up this mess around here or the owners won't appreciate it one bit." The tall imaginary friend remarked.

Without further warning the entire front entrance crumbles down building up more snow to plow in coming from a military tank called the Scorpion rolling on top of a pile. Vash, Kyo, Kagura along with Spike emerge their heads from above as everyone else glanced at the tank in awe.

David and some of his OC's walk into the now smashed down room seeing nothing left of the front entrance. "Okay, who took Ranger's advice repeating the same thing what he did at the airport?" David asked.

The top hatched opened revealing an African American Sergeant Major with short black hair and brown eyes and a mustache wearing marine armor and hat. "How's that for an opening?" He said.

"Could you have been any more reckless Johnson?" A female AI voice remarked. Following him came out a tall man in a green MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor known to be called a Spartan.

"Whoa!" Mordecai and Rigby went jaws dropped towards the Spartan in the Scorpion.

"No way, that's Master Chief!" Rigby pointed.

The Spartan known as Master Chief looked around the now damaged and covered in snowed room turning over to the sergeant by the name of Johnson. "I hate to say Johnson, but Cortana does have a point about the damage done here."

"Actually, it was already damaged up before you guys showed up." Mordecai answered.

"Except for the snow and the debris, that was from you guys." The imaginary friend stated.

Crawling out from the hatch with the Chief and Johnson was an alien type species between 2.2. meters tall wearing a helmet and armor, two fingers and two thumbs on each hand much larger than human fingers, looking vaguely like lizard theropods except for the jaws which the lower made up of four separate mandibles attached to the face and yellow eyes. He was a type of alien from the Sangheili called Elites but this one was different from the rest of his kind. "Seems even the humans are capable of causing such destruction towards their own homes."

"Don't push it now you two, be glad I allowed you to ride with me in the first place." Johnson muttered.

"Yo Johnson, is this the place or what?"

Johnson pulls out a cigar lightening it up as he inhales then exhales responding, "Yep. You can all come on in now."

"Allow me to show this crowd how a real entering goes!" What sounded like a chainsaw starting up begins cutting through the wall as a comically yell was heard from behind, "**HO HO HO…**" Kicking down the wall a soldier customized in standard infantry armor with light shade of blue and black Crimson Omen between the seal on the front, on the back a magnetic holster resembling a general infantry backpack, the torso more heavily armored than the rest of the body. "And a Merry Christmas to you all from the Delta Squad!" About 6,4, black, and bold on top holding a Mk 2 Lancer Assault Rifle was a COG solider.

"That would have been an epic performance there Cole, if Johnson here didn't beat you to the punch." Another COG solider portrayed with blond hair and blue eyes having goggles over his head.

"C'mon, Baird! A little bit holiday spirit is good for you! Builds your immune systems." The man name Cole replied turning over towards Johnson, "Hey Johnson, thanks for paving the way to keep the Train still running."

"That's how it's really done Delta Squad." Johnson replied.

"Very terrific, now were gonna freeze our asses off tonight with all this snow!" A third COG solider retorted having scars on his face showing that he's seen combat and war, having on a bandana over his head.

"Hey, lighten up will ya, at least we made it here in one peace." Johnson muttered. "If you ain't happy about it then go freeze your ass off elsewhere?"

"Hey Sergeant, I wasn't the one driving the goddamn tank remember!"

"Enough." Master Chief called out to the both of them. "Let's not argue about it and see what we have to fix this."

"I agree with the Chief." Arbiter acknowledged.

"Just one problem their Chief, just what the hell are we gonna use to clean this place up? The only supplies we have are weapons, ammo, and vehicles we carried everyone in." Baird stated.

"What seems to be the problem up here?"

A young man, small for his age, with long golden-blond hair hanging down to his shoulders tied in a braid ponytail parting bangs in the middle framing his face on either side and a single strand of hair sticking up, golden eyes, wearing a bright red, long-sleeved, hooded cloak tail down to the upper calves, emblazoned in black on the back a Flamel, black jacket with silver/white lining along the edges, black shirt and trousers underneath, black leather boots with thick, red soles, white gloves, right arm reached all the way up to his shoulder and left leg from just above the knee downward is fitted with full steal automail both designed outer shells resembling modernized plate mail.

Standing next to him was a tall gunmetal-colored steel armor body dwarfing over him to the elbows. A helmet adorned with large, conical horn in the middle of the forehead, pair of parallel, horizontal vents beneath each half-moon eye hole and fang motif just above the protruding chin sporting a ribbon of white hair on top hanging down to the back. The body consist of a removable breastplate with a protruding, triangular shelf on the chest just below the throat guard, high collar extending out of the back surrounding the rear and sides of the neck, a large, circular leather patch on each side of the abdomen and a breech cloth covering his groin.

"Who's this kid?" Baird asked Cole standing next to him.

Cole only shrugged, "I don't know, must have been one of the passengers we picked up."

"Our Sergeant here or should I say leader decided to plow his tank right into the place we we're supposed to be staying."

"Will you give it a rest now Marcus." Johnson snarled.

"Maybe I could help fix this problem for you then."

Baird out of the others chuckled, "What! Do you seriously think out all of us combine together you alone can fix this mess?"

"You'd be surprise what my brother is capable of, sir." The suit of armor replied to him.

Approaching the site of the now damaged entrance room with snow and debris everywhere the young lad touches his palms together placing them onto the ground creating an energy circulation with his arms and transmutes everything by using his own will as a substitute for necessary runes. Remarkably, his transmutations, both instantaneous and incredibly versatile, builds back the entire room from which it was before. Everyone in the room and outside watched in utter silence, Johnson dropped his cigar from his own mouth. Using alchemy as his fullest potential the place was back to normal.

Baird couldn't believe his own eyes, "How'd you do that kid?"

He turns around facing the others with a wide grin on his face. "Simple, just used alchemy."

"Alchemy, hey I know you? Your that kid everyone calls the Fullmetal Alchemist right?" Cole asked.

"That's right, name's Edward Elric."

"Please to meet you kid, Marcus Fenix from Delta Squad." Marcus greeted shaking his hand.

"Augustus Cole, but everyone calls me the Cole Train."

"Corporal Damon Baird, but you could just stick with Baird. Gotta ask ya, who's the guy in the suit of armor?"

"I'm his younger brother, Alphonse Elric."

"Younger brother, shouldn't it be like the other way around?" Cole asked thus giving the young alchemist an irritated look on his face.

"Uh… Cole, I don't think that was the brightest thing to say to a guy who just fixed this whole place up." Baird remarked.

"Suck it up kid." Johnson muttered lightening up another cigar, "You're rather short for you age to begin with."

That commented threw Edward off at the highest bitter causing him to lose his temper with an uproar leaving his brother Alphonse kept him from going any further, his only efforts were to knock sense into him.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh, Johnson? After all he did rebuild the entire place up from the damage you've made." Master Chief asked receiving a sigh of response from Johnson.

"I ain't gonna apologize to some kid who can't grow up and be a man about it, as far as I'm concern he needs cool off."

Inhaling his cigar a second time another wave of snow is plowed over them but not as massive covering them up or create any sort of damage. The snow whipped out on them came from a high-performance unit featuring an ornamental armor with a large head maintaining armament and defenses, but enhance number of experimental and innovative devices, two retractable fact spheres affixed on its chest, two forearm-mounted bean shields, and four Slash Harkens, sporting a pair of Maser Vibration Swords. This model was a Knightmare Frame known as Lancelot.

"I suppose this maybe what you meant by cooling off?" Arbiter quoted in sarcasm.

Johnson spit out his second cigar tasting the dampness by the snow brushing some off from his shoulders, "Okay, well maybe that's not what I meant by but clearly you get the picture."

"Sorry about that you guys." A young man with short brown hair, green eyes wearing a white Britannia uniformed climbed out of his Lancelot greeting the others below him. "I guess most Knightmare Frames aren't meant for skiing in these types of weathers."

"Don't mention it kid." Marcus replied with him and his Squad brushing the snow off. "We kind of needed something to cool that kid off from having angry issues with the Sergeant." Referring to Edward who was buried underneath the snow while Alphonse tried digging for him as he reach his brother, he seem to have a cold letting out a loud sneeze.

"Somebody's gonna need to get that kid inside now before he gets worse." Cole stated.

"I would say we all need to get inside before we start freezing our asses off." Baird added.

"Here, let me help you guys." The young Knightmare pilot assisted the two Elric brothers, "After all I am a little responsible for this mess."

"Nah, don't kid yourself, you've should have seen what happened when we just got here." Edward replied, "Say, what's your name?"

"Suzaku Kururugi," He answered, "And you must be the famous Elric brothers I've heard so much about."

"You got that right." Edward chuckled only to sneeze once more.

"Its okay brother, we'll be inside real soon." Alphonse comforted him.

The three along with Master Chief, Arbiter, Sergeant Johnson, and Delta Squad headed inside once they've entered they were given a home welcoming greeting by all there guest, mainly the folks who were in the room at the time being witnessing everything that happened.

"Wow, are all these people your fans?" Suzaku asked curiously.

"Dude, that was so awesome what you did there using Alchemy." Mordecai complemented.

"Yeah, put everything back together like nothing happened at all." Rigby added.

"Oh great, first arrival here in three seconds and it's the same thing all over again when people found out Cole played thrashball." Baird remarked sarcastically. "There better not be any asking for Autographs."

"Excuse me sir." Cole looked down below him to see Darwin. "But are you the famous Augustus Cole Train, the thrash ball player 83."

"You bet I am kid." Cole chuckled, "What can the Cole Train do for ya?"

"Could I have your autograph?" Darwin asked holding up his notebook up to him.

"Sure thing, kid, nothing can't stop this Cole Train, baby." Cole replied signing his autographed to the goldfish with legs. "Here you are, and Merry Christmas to ya." He said handing Darwin back his notebook as he rubbed the top of his head.

Johnson looks over to Baird, "You were saying?" He smirked.

"Not even a word about it."

"Your comrade doesn't seem to enjoy the excitement of others." Arbiter remarked.

"Baird's is rather chauvinistic when it comes to Cole having all the attention conditionally from people he can't stand very much."

"This is why I like machines more; they don't ask too much outta ya than these parasites." Baird retorted.

"Well don't we have ourselves a Scrooge?" Johnson exclaimed.

"Do any of you guys have someplace where our friend could sit to keep warm?" Suzaku asked the crowd.

"There's a spot by the fireplace he could sit at." The tall imaginary friend offered.

The three glanced up at him in awe, Edward on the other hands having eyes wider than dinner plates and jaw dropping to the floor by this imaginary friend's height. "You're so tall!"

"Yeah, I get that a lot, the name's Wilt by the way, thanks so much for fixing the damage up around here. How about you have a seat, we have some hot coco that can warm you up."

The three followed Wilt into the other room where the fire place was as well as all the other guest from earlier and who've just arrived leaving behind the Devil Hunter and Umbra witch.

"So I guess you and I will have to finish off our little duel another time." Dante stated.

"Looks like it." Bayonetta replied straightening her glasses once more before walking off into the same room as all the others. "Oh and Dante, don't be thinking of trying to catch me under any mistletoe or you'll be feeling a lot of pain on those cheeks of yours."

"Ouch." Dante smirked. "And I can already feel them." Bayonetta smiled as she exited the room before Dante following after the rest of the group.

"Thanks Raven for helping out stopping the fighting between those two from earlier." Double D eased up to her.

"You should be thanking Starfire; she's the one who asked for my help so you wouldn't get hurt." Raven miffed.

"She did?" Double D stopped in his tracks speechless as Starfire came up behind hugging him giggling thus making him blush by her appearance.

"If I may kindly have everyone's attention for a moment," Sebastian called out to everyone in and showing up, "Our host would like a word with his guest for this evening." Bowing down his head to everyone in the room as Excalibur made his appearance a second time.

"Welcome everyone, to my humble Christmas resort for all you ladies and gentlemen out there." Excalibur greeted. "We gladly appreciate all of you for coming this holiday season."

"Wait; are you the one who invited us all here?" Asked Finn.

"Yes, it was I, as well as my assistants." Excalibur exclaimed. "Allow me to introduce you all." Taking off his top hat with a bow motioning his cane behind him pointing out the three, "The first is Ayame Sohma, the Snake of the Zodiac, the second, Ruby Tojo, a witch from the human world and board of the chairman's aide from Yokai Academy, and last but certainly not least. Sebastian Michaelis, our dutiful and dedicated butler from the Phantomhive house hold."

Each assistant bowed down their heads to everyone in the room giving out a pleasant response, "We hope you will enjoy your stay for this holiday evening."

"I can't believe my brother is an assistant here in this place." Yuki sighed placing a palm to his face.

"You know Kyoya, we should try to apply being assistants for Excalibur as well for this resort." Tamaki suggested.

"That won't be necessary." Both Kyoyo and Sebastian responded at the same time both giving out puzzled expressions towards one another as Sebastian went first.

"As much as it seems to be a pleasant offer I'm afraid we won't be allowing any more assistance. But as our host's desires we do hope you will enjoy your stay here for the holidays."

"After all, we are the Ouran High School Host Club, and as our duties it is to focus on keeping our guest entertained but it seems this time we will be the one entrained for the holidays." Kyoyo remarked.

"So Yuki, are you surprise to see me, your older brother as an assistant to Excalibur?" Ayame uttered.

"I wouldn't careless how you've manage considering this is Excalibur we are talking about.

"If you all would please, follow me so I may take you to your rooms." Sebastian led, as everyone followed him except for David.

"So I guess you know where you'll be staying tonight then, huh?" Twilight asked walking up to him.

"I'm sure by now my brother has found us a room to stay in." David replied.

"Well it was nice seeing you again; I hope we'll have time to catch up with one another."

"Yeah me too, see you later then."

"Yes, good night then, David."

As she watched her follow the rest of the group to their rooms David couldn't help but sigh deeply being the only one in the room all by himself. The commotion brought on from all the different characters was no longer heard only complete silence and the sound of wood burning at the fireplace. "Guess this is gonna be one long holiday season, huh?"

"Hey David, C'mon will ya? We're waiting for you up here!" Rex called out to his creator leaving the room finally as it became completely empty from there on.

* * *

**Here it is folks, the next chapter of this fic. Once again I deeply apologize for keeping everyone waiting this long for the story. I had a hard time trying to get off from writers block for awhile and motivate my ass. So hope you all have enjoyed this chapter. P.S. I do not own anything in this story except for my own OC's. Everything else belongs to there rightful owners.**


	6. Chapter 6: Snowball Fight

**Greetings everyone from the latest next chapter to 'A Fan Fiction Christmas Vacation', for those of you who remember this fic from two years back it has been awhile since I've posted another chapter due to some catching up on classes and work. Before we get started I would like to thank my friends for the help on this chapter thou this was supposed to have been part of the recent chapters with further ado lets continue our next chapter.**

**Chapter 6: Snowball Fight**

* * *

The next day after their arrival to the resort and greetings from their host, Excalibur and assistance the guest were wide awake and enjoying their morning keeping warm at the fire and having breakfast. Napalm walked around looking over the inside of the building, "This is a nice cozy place. It's going to be a great Christmas." He said smiling.

Felicia glomps him smiling seductively, "It's gonna be even better when you break out that catnip."

Napalm blushed, "Felicia, not in front of everyone..."

Eragon looked around as well "But isn't it a little quiet for a hotel all the way out here?"

"Yeah, it's way too quiet for the night." Kenzaski stated.

"I've never been too far out in the cold before." Flutterbi said rubbing her shoulders with her arms crossed shivering.

"Try living in a state where it snows all the damn time." Xibchi remarked.

Blop was shivering, quivering like Jell-O, "Blooooooop..."

Alan walks over to Blop and puts her with his Griffin, Faina, "Here, her tucked wings will warm you up!" Faina blankets Blop up in her left wing, giving her a cozy feeling.

Blop cuddles up to Faina's wings, "Bloooop." She said smiling contently.

"I haven't even noticed how secluded this place is..." Said Kira looking out the window.

"Lots of snow, but I think we're short on staff. Where are the employees?" Asked Bruce.

"I don't know about you, but I need to check and see if that girl got Xen and Rallen yet!" Luna stated pulling out a PokeGear look-alike and dialed in a number.

"Maybe we should check out what's outside?" Alanabeth suggested.

"Yeah!" Bena cheered jumping up in excitement.

"Let's do it!" Vivio said running to the door.

"I'll go with you outside." Kira followed.

Chibi puts her coat on when Xibchi began to ask. "What are you up to?"

"Gonna go outside for a bit. You want to come?"

"No. I don't like the cold that much." Xibchi snarled.

"Eh, you're lost." She goes outside. Sakura follows and jumps in the snow.

Joe was helping out Dempsey and someone else with the tree. "Then he get's arrested for saying oddly "Semprini" to the officer."

"Heh, I suppose stupid people don't know when to quit...until you show them a little pain." Dempsey remarked.

Outside Nikolai was shoveling with Iosif. "This snow isn't nothing compared to a RUSSIAN winter!"

"Where I'm from, at least the sky gives off a nice array of aurora..." Iosif replied pushing off a pile of snow.

"And I believe you." Kira agreed.

"Snow!" Bena called running outside with Berry. "Snow! Snow everywhere!"

"I'll come out once we get this tree done." Joe said.

"Nya! Yay Snow!" Felicia bounded outside wearing a custom snow outfit, diving into a mound of it. Her head pops out and she giggles excitedly. "Myahahahahaa!"

"Have fun cutie!" Napalm waved. "I'm gonna help with the tree."

"I will assist the others as well." Heric said.

"Mind if I join you?" Link asked.

"If that tree gets messed up ...I'm gonna make the person cut down the next tree with no winter gear, and only using a herring to cut it down!" Dempsey said.

"Dempsey, I'm pretty sure nothing will happen to the tree." Joe stated.

"Yeah but I ain't risking this piece of work getting messed up. I'm serious. Heck I'll make the person get the tree in their underwear." Dempsey confirmed.

Joe looked at him with silence. "...really?"

"Yes."

"You want a hand chucking ornaments on the tree?" Bruce asked to Napalm grinning wide.

Napalm chuckled to Bruce, "Heheheheh, a new way to decorate a Christmas tree?

"Yeah. My way." Bruce smiles widely again.

Luna waited for a while as the dial tone went off for a few moments, " ... ... ...Why isn't she answering?" She hangs up the phone angrily and pockets it. "The phone line shouldn't be that busy!"

Alan walked up to her, "Haven't got a reception either, so I don't blame you." He feels a tug at his cargo pants, looking down to a Bunny-Kid with a blue scarf around its neck. "Oh, there you are, Glomper!"

"Yah!" Glomper hops up and down."

"Ugh... I hope that girl gets here before Christmas..."

Vivio scoops up some snow and shaped it into a ball, "Snowball fight!" Throws it to a random person.

Kira gets hit with a random snowball, "Agh! Ohhh, that's it...!" Forms a snowball and joins in the fight.

Bena picks up a snowball, "Now this is a vacation!" She starts throwing the snowball.

Snowball hits Kanda. "! Errrrgh..." Walks on in a grunt.

Heavy laughed, "Ha!"

Kanda glares back over at Heavy, "**MOCK ME AGAIN, SOVIET!**" Slowly gets the urge to flip him the bird.

Vivio ducks under the snowball and throws another one at Bena. "Haha!" Goes and makes a snow fort in the process.

"Orange Juice!" Said Berry throwing it at Heavy.

Heavy gets hit by OJ. "**AUGH! WHO THREW THAT!?**"

Myffle uses her magic to make several snowballs and they all go right at Bena and Kira. "Nyahahahahahaa!"

Bena ducks, "Missed me!"

"Whoa!" Kira blocks some rapid-fire snowballs with multiple one armed parries.

Tyrone pulls out a crossbow and pinned Myffle to a tree. "NYAAAAN! What was that?!" She screamed struggling to get loose.

"Sorry! I thought this was all for sport" Tyrone called out then fires an arrow at a snowball nearly almost hitting Kanda's head.

Felicia pounces on Tyrone, knocking him down and bounds off "Gotch'a! Nyahahahahaha!"

"What a bunch of kids, hm." Deidara grunted watching the fight from the window.

Vivio throws another snowball at Deidara as it hits him in the head. "Girly-man got hit, Ha!"

"Hey! Why you little!" Deidara grown irritated he jumps out of the building through the window and started running, but got hit by a snowball. "Who did..."

Chibi grinned, "Who do you think?"

"Why am I not surprised, hm?"

Montana laughed, "Man, Vivio's making friends quick."

"Yes, yes she is Montana." Fate replied.

"Say, isn't this the similar situation where you, Nanoha, and I became friends?" Montana asked.

Nanoha answered, "Somewhat, but without magical attacks being shot at each other."

"That's true." Fate agreed.

Deidara picks up a snowball and throws it at Chibi quickly ducking, "Ha! Missed me!" She gets hit at the back of the head. "Hey!"

Bena points at Kanda, "He did it."

Kanda hears Bena, having the snowball mashed to the back of his head, "**WHAT?! WHY YOU LITTLE-!**"

Bena grins, "You had it coming, Kanda."

"**I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, GODDAMMIT!**" Kanda retorted turning his attention towards Heavy. "And don't even THINK of messing with me!"

"**SHUT UP TINY MAN!**" Heavy shouted.

"I'm 5'9"! You have the right to call me SHORT?!" Kanada remarked.

"I AM 6' 5." Heavy replied.

"Errrrrgh!" Kanda finally flips him off. "**SEE IF I CARE, FAT BALD BASTARD!**"

Heavy grew an anger mark, "**I DARE YOU TO DO THAT AGAIN, TSUNDERE BITCH.**"

"No offense Kanda, but he's pissed now." Nikolai stated dodging multiple attempts to get his, "**HA! YOU CANNOT EVEN BEAT A DRUNKEN SOVIET!**"

"I don't have time for you, crazy gunman." Kanda retorted walking into a sauna to find Gilbert Nightray on a step-bench modestly looking back at him. "Oh...It's you."

Gilbert blushes, "Y-yeah...

Kanda closes the door behind, "Finally away from this ruckus..."

Piegoth comes out of the snow with a snowball in his hand smashing it on top of Nikolai's head. "Surprise!" He jumps back under the snow.

"Just because I'm hit, doesn't mean I can fight back." Nikolai said grabbing a snow ball and throwing it at Piegoth.

"Think fast." Gutara called out as she threw a snowball at Napalm.

Just about ready to head inside, "Gah! Hey!" Packs up a snowball, "Lord only knows where I'm gonna show this Gutara." Napalm smirks wickedly. "Perhaps down your pants! The tree can wait!" He runs after Gutara.

Gutara giggles "Don't chase me!

"Hey you get away from my sister." Violet glared throwing a snowball at Napalm.

Napalm ducks Violet's snowball, "Nice try!" Zinging his snowball at Gutara and nails her. "Revenge! Free for all Snowball Fight! Woohoo!" He cheered getting more snowballs made and runs.

Gutara laughs, "You got me."

Bruce stands over Violet and drops a beach ball sized snowball on her, "What's "Snew" with you?" He runs off cackling.

Vivio somehow had gotten a snowball launcher from somewhere and starts shooting out several snowballs at Bena, Deidara and Piegoth. "This is fun!" She said ducking back down into her snow fort.

"Oh, no you're not!" Kira runs to the snow fort with snowball in hand.

"Two can play at that game." Piegoth grinned as he grabbed both Nikolai and Vivio dragging them under the snow.

"How the crap does he do that?" Kira asked watching the two being sunk down in the snow.

"**KEEP THAT SNOW AWAY FROM MY VODKA!**" Nikolai retorted.

"If that is your Vodka." Piegoth snickered.

"NIKOLA I!" Iosif shouted reaching his arm for the drunken Soviet.

"Da. I have been through mud thicker than that!"

Vivio gets a flashlight from her coat pocket and points it a Piegoth, "Eat sunlight psycho!" She shines the flashlight directly at Piegoths's face.

Piegoth hisses "Get that out of my face!" He smacks the light away from him into the snow.

"Lolicon!" She said before breaking free from Piegoth's grip returning back to her fort resuming into the snowball fight once more.

Montana had a confused look on his face. "Since when did Vivio know what a lolicon was?"

Nanoha shrugs and laughs a bit "Don't know, but wanna join them you guys? It's been a while since we had a snowball fight."

The two along with Fate watch as Vivio shot several snowballs at everyone.

Ranger suddenly pops up from the snow behind them. "Six foot eight."

Bena throws a snowball at Kira. "Then its snow wars!"

"Oh, NOW it's on!" Kira said making herself a fortress and readies snowballs.

"Snow Wars?" Chibi went, "Seriously?"

"Ok, it's not as funny as it would have been."

Chibi picks up a snowball and throws it at Napalm

Napalm throws one of his and hits Chibi's "This is what action games will do for you kids! Be sure to frag everyday!" He dives under the snow.

After a while of decorating the tree, Joe stands back a little, with Dempsey, "Alright. Got the tree finished."

"That work was well worth it." Dempsey remarked.

At the doorway Joe watches what was going on outside with everyone. "...Wow."

"**HA HA! IT'S A FIGHT, SOMETHING I LOVE!**" Dempsey chuckled throwing a snowball at Napalm.

Bruce intercepts Dempsey's snowball by catching it and hurls it back, "Sorry! We got plenty!"

"You're no fun!" Dempsey muttered throwing another snowball.

Mio watches the whole snowball fight with Xibchi, "Man, what a riot out there..."

"You can say that again, Mio." Xibchi groaned.

"You'll never take me alive!" Tyrone shouted grabbing a handful of snowballs then throws it at people, one shooting towards Mio hitting the window instead.

"**I'M INSIDE, DORKUS!**"

"GAH!" Kira ducks and dodges a few coming towards her.

Dempsey tackles Tyrone into pile of snow, "**OVERDOING IT IS MY KIND OF JOB!**"

Kira throws a snowball after snowball at anyone involved. "'Don't hit Heavy! Don't hit Heavy!'"

Ranger pops back into the snow emerging into a surprisingly spacious tunnel network he has somehow dug beneath the whole area. "Well seeing as how everyone seems to have started shooting, time for me to cut loose."

Deidara throws a snowball at Ranger, grinning, "This'll show them not to mess with me!"

Ranger pops up out of the snow again right behind Deidara. "Yeah no." He proceeds to pummel Deidara from behind with dozens of snow balls."

Deidara starts running for it! "CRAP!"

"Owned." Ranger grinned diving back into the snow.

"Holy cow...!" Kira jumped.

Chibi sweat drops, "So much for never messing with Ranger."

"Eh, what the heck." Xibchi shrugged. "Thou if Deidara survives trying to get back in."

"I have faith that he'll manage." Mio stated grabbing a torso towel and commences going out where the sauna was managing to run quickly enough before getting hit by any snowballs. Kanda and Gilbert were still inside turning their heads over to Mio with shock expressions.

"Calm down, I'm just joining is all." Mio said sitting down at a corner.

"Alright…" Gilbert replied sheepishly.

Xibchi walks in the sauna as well, "Beats getting hit by snow a lot."

"Yeah, nice heat..." Mio agreed pouring water on charcoal.

Deidara drags himself in the building "I... hate... this day...hm..."

"Tobi's turn!" Tobi cheered running over Deidara heading outside when a snowball was thrown at his head by Vivio. Tobi just laughed, "Nice one!" He said then picks up a huge snowball as he throws it.

Napalm pops up from the snow and hits Dempsey, "That's two!" Then dives back under the snow running right into Ranger who had his arms full of snowballs. "Hi." Ranger hurls them all at Napalm.

Dempsey picks up Tyrone, "You feeling lucky? Because I AM!" He throws Tyrone into another pile of snow, covering Ranger. "**SNOWED IN! OORAH.**"

"Oh boys!" Alanabeth appeared with a snowball in hand along with fifty other snowballs levitating in the air. "Think fast!" As the levitating snowballs begin shooting out at the guys.

Kira joins Alanabeth "Quit dodging and let us hit you!"

Napalm dodges like a master, "Strike one! Strike two! Strike three, four and five!" Nails Ranger. "3 snow streak!" He recalled before diving under the snow.

Ranger smirks and holds up a detonator. "_Three two... One!_" Hits the detonator and Napalm is blasted out of the snow into the air where Ranger nails him Twenty times in a row.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Getting hit by the snow then has a big boulder sized snowball and manages to hit Ranger with it.

Bruce burrows under the snow avoiding Alanabeth's snowballs singing the Jaws theme "Dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun..." He pops up behind Alanabeth and Kira and hits them both with basketball sized snowballs. "Thaaaaaaat's four! Hahahahahahaa!" He dives back under the snow once again.

Kira towers forward, face first into the snow "**DAAHH!** Doggone you, Bruce!" She stands up with a shaking fist.

Alanabeth creates a wave of snow washing Bruce in a snow wave.

Kira looked at her with wide eyes, "Dang... How'd you do that?"

"With a little dark magic" She winks.

"Cool that was almost as awesome as Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama's attacks!"

Being hit by the wave, both Bruce's feet find a tree and springs off from it and nails them again, "Bruce is dominating peoples!" Running and dives in a different spot.

"Well...this is certainly an interesting fight." Joe remarked talking to Alan.

"Yeah... I haven't been in a snowball fight with so much melee material as that..." Vivio cringed.

Dempsey was dodging other shots "Didn't you people hear? I'm a crack shooter AND dodger!"

"**URA, TANK, GO GET THEM!**" Nikolai barked.

"Thanks Nikolai!" Dempsey replied making another snowball and hits Tobi with it then throw's another getting him in the eyehole of his mask, "**OO-FREAKING-RAH!**"

Tobi fell in the snow, "Ow! Sempai, if I die, I want you to avenge me..."

"I doubt Deidara will want to." Chibi remarked.

A snowman wearing Ranger's cloak appears beneath Napalm as it is revealed with the tank from earlier. "Hello." Blasting Napalm even higher into the air with even more snow then begins blasting anyone still in the open with snow from the tank.

"Oh snap!" Kira convulsed. "Cripes!"

"I'm with her." Alanabeth added following Kira by diving into the snow bank.

"Scatter!" Vivio skewered duck and covers herself in the snow.

"He's got a tank! Duck and cover!" Bena cried ducking under the snow.

"Wow…." Berry went.

Napalm was still in the air watched over as everyone was at the mercy of Ranger's tank. "Nice one! Now let's see you top this! Shape Shift! White Terror!" Changes to Shift, then summons his blue energy disk and flies at high speed, "What do you get when you subtract one tank from one tank?"

"You're flying even higher." Ranger arms the Anti air defense and blasts Napalm again.

"Wrong!" Shift shrills dodges madly and the shots never touch him and disappear from site.

From inside of resort where Joe and Dempsey were still working on the tree the building starts to shake, "**WHAT THE CRAP!?**" Joe uttered.

Mio hears all the noise out there, "Man, hope Deidara gets here alright..."

"He seems interesting, I can tell you that." Gilbert eased.

"Right." Kanda nodded.

Mizore felt the shaking, "...This wasn't necessary MY intent for a snow ball fight."

"Well at least the tree is fine!" Joe stated.

Dempsey runs outside onto to the tank, and opens hatch, "**THEY DON'T CALL ME TANK FOR A REASON!**" He starts pelting Ranger rapidly inside the tank with snowballs, "**HOW ABOUT A SNOWBALL BATH!**" Suddenly Ranger shatters.

Ranger meanwhile was somehow back at the resort sitting by the fire. "I really should thank Mizore for making me those ice clones." Hundreds of Rangers emerge from the snow.

"Yeah, those are pretty handy." Shift jolted from behind Ranger yanking his shirt back and dumps a bunch of snow down his back and flies back outside "Eeeyahahahahahahaaaa!"

Ranger brushes the snow off. "Note to self. Kill Napalm."

Dempsey takes control of the tank and starts shooting snowballs at the clones and other people, "**OORAH!**"

Nanoha continued to watch with the left eyebrow twitching, "Isn't that a bit of overkill there?"

"This coming from someone who used Blaster 3, Starlight Breaker against Vivio with 5 large beams coming at her full force?" Montana pointed.

"Point taken there Montana."

Betty watched the whole thing from the window, closed this time, "Man, Ranger's really insane."

"I'll say.." Erio replied.

"No kidding there." Caro added.

Dempsey then pops out of the tank, "**HA HA**, Take's more than a few Tanks, to stop **TANK DEMPSEY!**"

"That's actually true on Dempsey's part." Nikolai assured to Iosif.

"Impressive."

"Remind me again why I let people make ice clones?" Mizore asked to Joe.

"I think they coaxed me into coaxing you to do it." Joe answered.

"Ugh, I'm getting a headache..." Kanda agonized.

"From the heat?" Gilbert asked.

"**NO**, from the snow melee outside."

Mio commences giving Kanda a massage.

"Eh, I better go and see where the staff went." Luna walked off to search for the staff. Just then, from the air, a person fell from the sky, screaming and landed into a pile of snow, making a print of that person.

"Ow..."

From the print, a bright flash of light occurred, after it faded away, a certain brown haired, glasses wearing girl popped out the snow, clutching her arms, "**COLD!**"

"Hm?" Chibi went walking over to the person.

Montana looked to where Chibi wondered off as he noticed the person she was seeing, "Huh, isn't that...it is, yo Erica! What up?"

"Hey Erica." Chibi greeted her as well.

Floating down to the ground is a brown haired boy along with a very light brown haired boy, both with a blue outline, "Erica, are you okay?"

"Ihatethecold, Ihatethecold, Ihatethecold, **IHATETHECOLD!**" Chanting as she ran into the building.

"...Is she like that?" The light brown hair boy asked to the brown hair boy.

"She just hates the cold."

Dempsey parks the tank and climbs out, "Oh that was fun...Let's do that again another time!"

"Are you going to get up, or become everyone's mat on the floor all day?" Betty asked to Deidara.

"I'm in too much pain to move, hm.." He smitten

Toriko was carrying a towel, when he sees Deidara on the floor helping him up, "There you go, Akatsuki boy!"

"Thanks..."

"I'm heading on over to the sauna if you wanna join."

"After getting hit by snow a lot, might as well, hm. Not like things can get worse."

"Right, plus you won't have to worry about that Tobi kid." Toriko snickered leading him on over to the sauna.

Dempsey walked in, "**WOOO!** That was fun." He gestured seeing the tree, "Glad that's not messed up either."

"With all that rukus, you should be." Joe uttered.

"Just because I was gone." Mizore miffed, making a snowball in her hand and hits Joe with it.

"Aww...Don't get me involved!"

Bena flies in, "We're BACK!"

Berry walked over to Betty, "Snowball?"

"No."

"Ok." Throws it at her.

"Dangit, Berry!" Betty brushes the snow that Berry threw at her off her face, "Sheesh... why did she threw it when I told her no?

"And you put up with that?" Roxanne questioned.

Kira walks inside and ruffles the snow out of her hair and clothes, "Any second longer and I'd be frozen solid!"

"You got pummeled, didn't you, Kira?" Link alleviated.

"AND my butt handed to me on a silver platter..."

"Easy for you human, my skin isn't quite comfort to the cold here." Flutterbi quarreled still shivering.

Sakura walks in, with a bit of snow on her, "Nya."

"Man that was the craziest snowball fight ever." Chibi frantically remarked.

"It was good fight! I propose a drink to it!" Nikolai called.

Iosif follows close behind, "No-one but Toriko could drink as much as you, y'know."

The two boys also walked in, the light brown haired boy looking around in amazement, "Wow... this place is neat!"

"Yeah. You never celebrated Christmas before Xen?"

The light brown haired boy name Xen replied, "Well... no, I guess not."

"I guess you can thank Erica for bringing you here, huh? Speaking of which," Looking around, "Where is Erica anyway?" The two spotted her sitting near the fireplace, with a blanket wrapped around her

"Fire... good..."

"Anyone like some hot chocolate?" Audrey asked.

Kira raises her hand, "I'll take some hot chocolate!"

Audrey gives her a cup and turns to Link. "Would you like some yourself?"

"Sure."

"Tobi wants hot choco.." Tobi requested coming in covered in snow.

"Me too!" Bena added.

Vivio walks in, dusting the snow off of her jacket and goes over to Audrey. I want hot chocolate as well."

Xen looked at Audrey curiously, "Hot Chocolate'?" Tilting his head to the side.

"Would you like some?" Audrey offered.

"...I think he's asking what it is. He did live a sheltered life after all..." The brown haired boy stated with Xen nodding his head.

"Oh! Well it's a sweet warming drink that can keep you cooled down."

"Oh... Can I have some please?"

"Why of course." Audrey smiled giving Xen a cup of hot Chocolate.

Xen looks curiously at the liquid giving off steam and took a sip immediately pulls it away and sticks his tongue out, "Ack! It's too hot!

"That's because you aren't suppose to drink it so fast you have to wait for it to cool down."

"And you were supposed to gently blow onto it to cool it down." Remarked the brown haired boy,

Xen looks at the two of them and decided to blow onto it before sipping it again, "Wow! This is tasty!" Happily drinking the hot chocolate.

"Would you like some Austin?" Audrey offered to him.

"Uh… sure." Austin replied taking a cup of hot chocolate from Audrey as she smiles at him.

"I get something to drink as well." Said Joe opening the fridge, "...Well, hmm..." Turning back to group, "Is Train Heartnet here by any chance?"

Train walks into the room, his body all bruised up, "GODDAMN ICE...Why did it have to be everywhere I run?!"

"I wondered why there was milk labeled "For Train" in here. How have ya been?" Joe greeted the Black Cat.

"Eh, it's been fine...Sven's car broke up and we had to walk all the way here in this freakin' cold climate..." Train sighed.

"Oi. Sounds like something me and Xejo would go through."

"**WE DID!**" Xejo shouted.

"Well at least it ain't in something more complex like...The Pentagon."

"I noticed that Ranger had too much fun again." Eragon remarked to his sister, Chibi, picking up her skitty Sakura.

"Ah it's nice to drink a refreshing cup of cocoa on a winter day like this." Joe settled down taking a sip of his cocoa.

"Mmm. Good stuff." Napalm added sipping his while snuggling up close to Felicia.

Felicia puts a tiny bit of catnip in hers, _Prrrrrrrrr_. This is really nice. That was fun being out there, pouncing on everyone." Lips curl into a catty grin.

Bruce had Blop wrapped around him like a Snuggy, "Best blanket I ever had." Sipping his drink.

"Snuggie!" Blop smiles cutely. And just like that, an all out snowball fight had become a relaxation of drinking hot chocolate in the lodge.

* * *

**I know this ending isn't too perfect but I really don't feel like making a epilogue ending in every chapter. This was done on Deviant Art with the same friends who were working on during this story which I pretty much went over and edited everything. Plus I had to make some different arrangements in this chapter so it be easy to make sense out of. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, next one is coming real soon. **


	7. Chapter 7: Truth or Dare

**Greetings everyone and welcome back to the next chapter of the Christmas fic, before we get started I'd like to apologize to everyone who was a little carried off from the last chapter having been mismatched. I had a hard time trying to figure out which scene went with what since this was done as an rp in the chatroom on Deviant Art. So I hope you all weren't too lost throughout the entire chapter. This next one is the follow up to it. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you chapter 7 of A Fan Fiction Christmas Vacation by all my friends…**

**Chapter 7: Truth or Dare.**

* * *

Once thing settled down with everyone towards the snowball fight with the room being filled by all the guest, it was the perfect opportunity for some indoor fun as Chibi began with an idea, "Say, anyone up to play Truth or Dare?"

"I'm in!" Said Kira turning over to Link, "Link, you play, too!"

"No way." Link dismayed.

"Yes you are, green bean." Kira made a wide grin, "Unless you're chicken…"

"...I am NOT a chicken. ...Fine, I'm in, too."

Flutterbi pondered tilting her head, "What's truth or dare?"

Eragon explained to the anthropomorphic butterfly, "Well, it's a game where you ask someone if they'll go for telling the truth, or go for the dare."

Nanoha, Fate, Vivio, Hayate, Vita, Shamel, Signum, Reinforce Zwei, Agito, Erio, Caro, Subaru, Teana, Ranma, and Montana all huddled up, talked it out and broke out of the huddle, "We're in."

"Oh, Truth or Dare? I'll go for it!" Mio entered the room fully-clothed after her sauna bath. "What do you think, Xibchi?"

Xibchi sighes rolling her eyes, "Might as well."

"Wow, that's a first." Eragon stated.

Xibchi turned her focus over towards Eragon and glared at him, "Excuse me?"

Eragon stuttered comically, "Nothing..."

"I'll pass. I was never into that game." Joe remarked leaving the room. "I'm gonna go look at the Christmas tree."

"What about you David? You up to it?" Chibi asked.

"Sure, I'm up for it if everyone's okay with it."

"Sure, what the heck, thou I don't trust my luck really." Eragon slunk.

"Just don't try not to say dare with someone you trust." Dane comforted him wrapping his arm around him.

Eragon only sweat dropped, "I'll keep that in mind."

"I'm definitely gonna play this game." Jeff remarked with an evil smirk upon his face.

"Just don't dare anyone to something really perverted, ok?"

"Chibi... this is Jeff were talking about, what do you expect?" David pointed.

"Not a whole lot."

"If it's to kiss my sister in front of her big brothers Jeff, don't even think about it." Montana stared down on him.

Jeff grown a tick mark over his head muttering to himself, "Stupid grownups..."

"Let's start now!" Vivio pumped her fists in the air.

"So! Who's going first?" Kira asked.

"Owe, owe...! I want to go first! Me! Me! Me!" Mature called out.

David sweat dropped uncertain if that was a good idea, "How about we have you go last Mature." Mature only whined.

"Stop whining, and just put up with it, dang it" Xibchi retorted.

Mio gave them a smile as if to say "I'm available" as David pointed to her first, "How about you Mio?"

"Alright!" She grinned.

"Now, let's see... OK! Truth or dare?" Kira asked.

Mio gave a confidently response, "Truth!"

Kira was grinning with excitement, "Your number one most embarrassing moment."

"Kira!" Link called out shocked.

"Hush, green bean!"

"This should be good." Chibi nodded.

"Alright..." Mio gained enough courage to tell everyone, "The time when I was going through my dresser when my cousin Iosif walked in on me from the unlocked door."

"Da, that was priceless" Iosif laughed.

"Really? Jeff dropped his jaw. "Lucky…!" Jeff muttered.

"...And I just got up at the time from sleeping nude." Then Jeff pours out a major nose bleed falling back in the air.

"Dang..." Kira replied with wide eyes, Link blushed.

Xibchi turned over to Iosif, "You didn't even bother knocking, did you?"

"Nyet."

Mio blushed so hard, "Sorry if that was too much for you guys..."

"Not that much to be honest Mio, I've heard worse." Montana remarked.

"Okay Mio, your turn to pick someone." David said.

"Yeah, pick the next victim." Chibi snickered.

"Alright..." Mio pointed to Xibchi, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Oh no..." Eragon was shocked.

"The first dare of the game, this should be interesting." Nanoha gasped.

Mio put on a smirk like Ran Kotobuki, "I dare you to do the most **ANIME-GIRLY ACTION YOU CAN EVER DO**. Pose, giggle, whatever, just make it **EXTREMELY GIRLY**."

Chibi starts laughing. "Oh man, that's something that she would NEVER do."

Xibchi irked glaring at her, "Oh, you think I WON'T?"

"Well..." She sweat drops as Xibchi clears her throat.

Eragon trembled, "I don't like where this is going..."

"This is gonna be a first for her." Montana emitted.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it is Vivio."

Xibchi began giggling very girly, "I must say Chibi, the way you doubt me is very cute." Chibi's jaw dropped as Xibchi smirked at her, "Still didn't think it was possible?"

Eragon was speechless, "Oh my word..."

"WHOO!" Mio grinned. Rex, Taco, Mature, Dane burst out laughing while Kira and Link puffed up their cheeks to prevent themselves in doing so.

Gutata giggles, "Oh my Xibchi. Your quite the lady when you put you act to it."

Taiga was shocked as he gasped, "Someone should've recorded that."

"I think Intelligent Devices were recording it man, since it's the season and all." Hayate stated who was also laughing as an Intelligent Devices were recording at the moment.

Xibchi turned her gaze towards Taiga, "Think that's funny? Well then guess what? You're next. Truth or dare?"

"I wasn't laughing there Xibchi!"

"Just answer Taiga, or you might end up regretting it." Chibi remarked frantically.

Taiga let out a deep sigh, "Fine, I choose Dare. Happy now?"

"Yes. Now then..."

Eragon ducked under the table. "Eragon, what are you doing?" Chibi asked.

"Taking cover before things gets worse.."

Xibchi began her dare, "I dare you to throw Bena out the window."

"**WHAT?!"** Bena squawked.

"Xibchi!"

"What? It was either that or videotape someone singing in the shower."

"It would have been much funnier with the last part..."

"I'm with Chibi on that." Alanabeth agreed.

"I'd prefer that over throwing someone out the window." Link added.

"Ooh! Ooh! If we can't throw Bena out the window then maybe we could throw Courtney out instead?" Suggested Berry.

"I'm with Berry on that." Said David.

Xibchi rolled her eyes, "Sheesh... fine, forget it."

"Yay!" Bena jumped with joy.

"Wait, what were we talking about?" Berry gawked.

"Rethink the dare Xibchi, now." Taiga alleviated her.

"Fine… how about you go tell Courtney off."

"Yeah! Go for it!" Chibi encouraged.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Xibchi smitten her.

"Fine...now, where the hell is she?" Taiga asked looking around spotting her in the room, "Yo Courtney, your mother's an ugly little bitch that makes an onion cry just by looking at it!"

"Excuse me?!" Courtney went.

"He said it, not me." Chibi pointed to Taiga but couldn't help to laugh.

"I knew this game was crazy, but...geez!" Link shook his head.

Taiga turned back to face Xibchi, "There, happy now?"

"Yeah.. Whatever..." She muttered.

"That was funny." Chibi said.

"Good, my turn now. Let's see..." Taiga scanned the remaining victims I mean 'participants' as he picks one at random. "Kira, truth or dare?"

"Hmm...Dare!"

Link smirked "THIS I gotta see."

"You can say that again." Eragon remarked with Mio giggling.

"I dare you to...shanghai 7 people outside of those whose playing this game to a flagpole outside by their undies while in a row within a time limit of 3 minutes while in bikini, and no, you can't have a coat on for this."

"Seriously? You think throwing a person out the window is bad, but telling someone off is not?" Xibchi snapped at Chibi

"Hey, no one likes Courtney."

"Oh my god..." Alan went holding Glomper looking confused.

Kira lowered her head scratching her hair, "I-I dunno if I can do that..."

"If you can't do that, then you'll be hit by piss-covered snowballs courtesy of Arf."

"OK, that's just gross..."

"Take it or leave it, your choice Kira."

David stepped in, "Don't you think you're being a little too hard Taiga? She's just a girl."

Taiga only shrugged, "It builds character Dave, that and it's a good motivator to get someone moving along."

"...Does this place have hot springs?" Kira asked.

"I think so, though they also have a hot tub somewhere near the pools." Stated Subaru.

Kira stood up, "Then commence the snowballs! I'd rather be humiliated than to have people mad at me over some stupid dare... Hold on!" She covers her mouth with a mask, "Just a precaution!"

"Alright then, you're lost then." Taiga shrugged putting on a fully covered glove then brings out a container of piss-covered snowballs, loads them up in a snowball launcher, and shoots at several places at Kira. "There we go, all done. Now that wasn't so bad was it?"

"Man Link, Kira has got to be one brave girl." David remarked.

"No kidding...!"

Kira walked in speaking with a pinchmark on. "After this, I'm going to take a very long bath... Now let me see..."

"Kira, I'd give you a high-five right now for taking that head on, but, you know..." Montana slurred

"Yeah, I know..." Kira replied with a pinchmark.

"Guess I'm the only one who's manly enough to do this." David sighed as he embraces Kira with a hug of comfort.

"Thanks, David." Kira hugged him back as she whispers in his ear, "Does Taiga know I'm going to get him back for this?"

David looked over his shoulder then back at Kira, "Not if he doesn't know were on to him."

Link glares at Taiga before joining in the hug with Kira. "That took serious guts, kid."

"Thanks, you guys. You're all awesome." Kira smiled.

Once Kira left to wash herself off from the smell Cloud enters the room coming from upstairs as Gilbert looks over to greet him, "Ah, there you are."

"...wait...you were waiting for me?" Cloud asked looking rather in interestedly at the group. "What are you guys doing?"

"They're playing Truth or Dare, Mr. Strife."

"...Okay then.." Cloud replied as he attempts to sneak away only to have Felicia pounce onto him bringing Cloud over.

"Nyah! Oh come on! It'll be fun, meow!"

"OMG help! Zack!" Cloud called out attempts to get free.

Felicia practically picked up Cloud and finds a seat for him, "Myah! There ya' go!" Smiling brightly.

Cloud glared up at her "I don't want to play your stupid game!"

Gilbert was sweating nervously around Felicia, "I...REALLY...don't like cats..."

Xejo walked by, seeing Cloud and Felicia, "...Uh...Do I want to know?" Cloud scowls and glares at Xejo. "**EEP!**" Running off as Cloud muttered to himself.

"Er, you comfortable where you're at?" Gilbert asked.

"...I don't want to be here..."

Felicia sat back down next to Napalm, "Nya. Okay, who's turn is it?"

"Hehehehehehee. Felicia doesn't know her own strength." Myffle gave a feline grin.

"You practically lifted him over her head." Napalm exclaimed.

Zack struts in with a grin on his face, "Eh folks, what's up?"

Cloud looks up at Zack, "Thank Gaia you showed up..."

Zack gawked, "Eh? What's wrong Cloud?"

Felicia waved her paw in a cat like manner at Zack, "Oh he's just being antisocial, nya. We're playing Truth or Dare!"

"Oh? Truth or Dare, huh? Sounds like fun! Count me in." Zack jumped with glee. Cloud moved over towards his comrade. "I guess it's better than spin the bottle."

"I have a feeling that this is gonna get outta of hand really soon." Fate assured.

"Yeah, but he, at least it is fun to do Fate." Hayate uttered.

"Hey everyoneeee," Lexy wave her hand noticing everyone looked serious about in what was going on, "Er... what are guys up to?"

"You don't wanna know, Lexy." David daunted.

"Okaaay... but at least tell me what you guys are doing? I'm curious here… Pleasssseeee." Lexy pleaded to her brother figure.

"Well if you must know were playing a game Truth or Dare."

"Oh! I didn't notice there's Cloud and Zacky here!" Lexy started to blush. Cloud waved shyly at Lexy. Lexy became shocked all of a suddenly as she started to mutter to herself, "Now I feel a bit of regret asking…"

"I didn't know you and her were acquainted, Mr. Strife. Very interesting!" Gilbert commented.

"That reminds me... You can't stand with that game, right?" Reysha asked.

"**WAA! **Since when you here, Reysha!?" Lexy trampled in surprise.

"Just then..."

"Well... not really.. It's just... I'm bad... with this game... that's all."

Zack went up to Lexy embracing her with a hug, "How's it goin'?"

"Oh hi, Zacky." Lexy blushed.

Myffle made a sneaky catty grin getting an idea as she replies to Lexy, Bad as in really good dares? Nyahahahaha."

"It shouldn't be that hard Lexy, want me to help you out?" David offered.

"Yeah, me and Davy here can help ya." Zack assisted as well.

Lexy was a bit speechless, "Well... Er...That'll be great! I'll join you guys!"

David smiled, "Awesome. Just stick with me and you'll be just fine." Giving his sister figure a wink.

Felicia bounces up and down very happily, "Yay! More people! Myah!"

"I guess I'll just keep an eye on my author... I will responsible if she starts to cry." Reysha said to herself forming an evil grin.

"Hey!"

"...fine...I'll play." Cloud insisted looking nervously at the floor.

"Hey Dave... How do we play this game again?" Lexy asked.

David explains to her formally, "It's simple. Their question type games where you pick one or the other. If you pick Truth you have to tell someone the most truthful thing about you they ask. If its dare you must do what they tell you to do even if it means doing something you would never do."

Lexy nodded in response, "Oohhh..."

"You just pretending you don't know, author... You played this game once, right...?" Reysha pondered to her creator.

"Duh... it's just..."

"Want me to tell your secret to them...?"

Lexy bulged her eyes in shock, "Hell no! I mean don't"

"I rather have her keep her secrets to herself." David respond.

Lexy sighed with relief, "Fyuh... you heard that, Reysha." Giving her a wink as Reysha muttered turning away.

"I got you back sis. Lexy, you're gonna watch and see how it's done."

"Okay."

Nikolai entered the room as he called out, "Ok...just to fill in the gaps um...Iosif!"

"Da!"

"Make me proud, comrade! Do a hand-stand in your tiger form!"

Iosif sweat nervously at first, but then takes a deep breath with a straight face and shifts into Cat Creature form and does a hand-stand, "RAH!"

Nikolai applauded to him, "You have made us Russian's proud!"

"I feel like I'm being part of Rasputin's daughter's cirque..." Standing back up and shifts back into human, "Phew!"

Zack randomly begins doing squats after watching then stops doing his squats to stretches.

"Alright, your turn Iosif."

"Alright then!" Pointing his hand to Jeff, "Oi, brown-cap! Truth or Dare?"

"Me...?" Jeff pointed to himself, "Well in that case then... truth!"

"Who was the first female you ever flirted with?"

Jeff thinks for a moment as he replies, "Kanami." He snickered.

"Wow, the girl from S-CRY-Ed?" Gilbert stared at him amazed.

"Yeah, she was my girlfriend after all."

"Impressive! Now go right on ahead with your turn."

Jeff looked around the room till he spots someone interesting, "Hmm... Allen Walker...!"

Allen walked over to the group, "Yeah, what is it?"

"Truth or dare."

"M-me?" He pointed to himself, "Um, alright...Dare!"

Jeff smirked evilly, "Okay then... I dare you too... kiss Lenalee... on the lips..."

Allen turned completely white, KISS HER?!

"WHAT?!" Lenalee called out.

"Hell yeah...!" Jeff sneered in joy.

Allen hesitated for a bit, "Erm, alright then..." Slowly walks over to Lenalee and steadily presses his lips against hers causing Lenalee to blush madly. Allen then pushed himself away, nervous, "THERE!"

"Wimp," Luna muttered quietly, smirking slightly while reading her newspaper.

"Okay Allen, now it's your turn to pick someone."

Allen points to Ranma, "Ranma! Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"How did you and Montana first meet?"

Ranma explains, "Back when we were 9 or so when pop got us in Uminari City."

"Yeah, it was after school when me, Nanoha, Alisa, and Suzuka were heading for cram school we saw both you and your dad arguing about getting lost right?" Montana exclaimed.

Ranma laughed, "Yeah, man, it's always 'I'm not lost, just taking the scenic route' 'It's still getting lost old man!'"

"Oh yeah, that was surprising to see."

"No kidding. But yeah, after that, we hung out more after we had a bit of a 3 way fight when we introduced ourselves when I kinda had put my foot in my mouth. Good times though."

"Wow," Fred just said, raising a brow.

"Yeah, anyways..." Ranma looked around the room, "David! Truth or Dare?"

David puzzled for a brief moment, "Uh... truth!"

"What's your zombie plan? And be realistic about it."

"That's random..." Erica commented with a sweat-drop.

"Better than licking Ed's armpits, which would be a great dare for someone?" Montana suggested.

"What happens when realism is thrown out? Like when those freaking hell-dogs appear?" Nikolai remarked.

David thought about it giving his answer, "Hmm… well you know what I've always wondered. Why no one never bother wearing protective armor from being bitten through the skin. If I were to have a zombie plan it be creating protective metal armor all around my body like a suit loaded with whatever weapons I need and if I was ever outnumbered by zombies I'd keep myself safe still wearing the armor suit I just made to protect me."

"But what if the zombies get smart and rip the armor off of ya?" Luna countered, turning a page in her newspaper.

"I haven't really thought of that far into it." David pondered to himself.

"Isn't that similar to what I just asked about Realism?" Nikolai said, then took a big drink of Vodka.

"Okay then, if you want to know my safety straggly, I'm iron man!" David replied sarcasticcly.

"It's a 'what if' scenario dude," Luna said to him.

"Well I guess it's time for me to choose then, huh? Hmm… Erica…! Truth or dare?"

"Huh? Uh... Truth?" She let out uncertainly.

"How did you feel when we first met?"

"Hm..." She rubbed her chin at the thought of their first meeting, trying to remember. "I... don't really remember," she admitted, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. At that, Luna, Rallen, and Fred face-faulted onto the ground. "But... I think I felt happy when I befriended you David."

David smiled, "Aww... I could say the same thing about you Erica. And I am honored to be friends with the Princess of the Twilight Realm."

"Okay, my turn!" She gazed around the room for a while before she laid her eyes on her Nobody. "Luna! Truth or Dare!"

"Huh?" The blonde let out before making a face, contemplating her decision. "I say dare. I'm up for a challenge!"

"Okay!" The brunette female thought about what to dare Luna to do. Then it struck her. "I dare you to take Nikolai and Montana... in a staring contest! However, neither of you can't do dirty tricks to make your opponent blink and stuff!" At everyone's weird looks, she waved her hands comically. "I'm not really good with dares, okay?!"

"Say what?!" Montana went.

Nikolai laughed, "HA! Nikolai just needs his vodka to keep that up!"

"You're just being cocky again aren't you?" Xejo proclaimed.

"**NYET! I CAN DO IT!**"

"Let's see you try that without any vodka, and then we'll talk." Montana antagonized him.

"It's a shame then."

"Good luck, Nikolai!" Iosif encouraged his ally.

"You can't use your vodka though Nikolai," She added.

"Whatever, I'll do it." Nikolai takes a patriotic stance, "**FOR THE HONOR OF THE MOTHERLAND!**"

"DA!" Heavy called out.

"Let's do this then."

Nikolai sits in middle of floor. Luna made a look before sighing. "Alright..." She muttered as she put her newspaper away and sits with Nikolai. Montana joins them and sits down and the staring contest commences a couple of minutes later with a random banjo being played in the background.

"...What time is it again?" Nikolai asked. Montana was sitting silently, staring.

Fred, the one who was playing a banjo, looked at his watch. "Only a couple of minutes have passed."

"This is gonna take a while, isn't it?" Asuka asked.

"Not unless if Nikolai's dependency on Vodka get's him. I mean, he was able to swipe it from Taiga's hands." Xejo remarked.

Nikolai continues to sit there with Montana staring and stay silent. Lune stares at them silently as well, not even moving an inch. Nikolai looked like he's gonna blink but still manage to keep on staring Montana continued throughout any issues.

"...This is just gonna keep going." Xejo said. Mature who wasn't involved was already asleep snoring.

Iosif whispered to Nikolai, "Don't fail me now, Nikolai..."

Kenzaki checked his watch, "Any minute now..."

Luna kept staring at the two of them, though you could barely see her eye twitching. Mature suddenly blurts out of random in his sleep, "Minority Report!" Then falls back to sleep.

Xejo looks towards Nikolai, and then shakes a little, "Now I remember why Stalin was afraid of him!"

"...For God's sake, can't we just call it a draw and move this along!?" Nikolai bickered.

Luna's eye twitched some more before finally, "**I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!**" She screamed then ran off screaming.

Nikolai turns suddenly, "**WHATWASTHAT!? **Oh,** LUNA!**" Montana was still silent even through what was going on.

"You lost Nikolai." Kenzaki said.

"Bah. I still came second. Shows how strong us Russians are."

"Good going!" Iosif nodded with approval to Nikolai.

David turned to Lexy, "I wonder how he did that?"

"I don't know... I'm curious as well."

"No... More like Luna is the one who lost..." Fred trailed off, in shock that Luna had lost in a staring contest.

"I always thought that Luna couldn't be beaten... But... I didn't think she'll react like that in a staring contest..." Erica also trailed off, dumbfounded by the reaction as well.

Kenzaki congratulated Montana who was still starting silently, "Nice tactic bro, ok you can stop now man." Montana didn't make any sign of response still in his same state in the staring contest. "Damn, he slept with his eyes open again!"

"He can do that?" Xen exclaimed in shock, waving his hand in front of Montana's face afterwards.

"But that's physically **IMPOSSIBLE!**" Alan marveled.

"**THAT COUNTS AS DISQUALIFING THEN!**" Nikolai gestured towards Montana.

Xejo restrains Nikolai, "**NIKOLAI IT'S OVER! JUST GO DRINK NOW!**"

Nikolai suddenly calms down, singing, "Reach for vodka Tooonniiigghhhttt!"

Montana doesn't move and can hear some light snoring from him, _zzz..._

"Man, what a dare that was!" Iosif emitted.

"You think so?" Erica asked, surprised.

"I wonder what happened that made her snap like that..." Rallen wondered, looking at Luna slumping over the couch.

"Will somebody wake up Montana before his face get's written all over?" Xejo said.

Montana finally wakes up confused and yawned a bit, "Huh, is it over already? Because I swear it was shorter than that."

"Make the face go away..." Luna droned out, "Make it go away... Make it go away...!"

"What face?" Xejo asked.

"Wow, Nikolai actually intimidated her!" Iosif said.

"Luna?"

"Wha, what? I forget how scary I can be." Nikolai shrugged.

"**DON'T COME AFTER ME LIFELESS DEMONS!**" The blonde shouted hysterically, accidently smacking Xejo in the process.

"What face was she talking about guys?" Kenzaki asked.

Mio, amazed by her antics went up to her, "Yeah that REALLY dug right into her soul."

Erica stared at her for a bit and made a panicked look when she realized something. "**OH NO!** I can't believe I forgot about that!"

"Forgot about what?" David asked.

Xejo dazed a little, "Ohhohoho...thankies Michangelo for the breakfast." Thus falling down to the floor.

She ran over to Luna and shook her silly. "SNAP **OUT OF IT LUNA! YOU'RE NOT ON THE USG ISHIMURA!**"

"Uh…. What's that suppose to mean?" David looked confused.

Luna seemed to snap out of it for a bit. "Huh? Where am I? Where are the Necromorphs?"

"Can someone tell me what happened during the staring contest?" Montana quarreled.

"Um... during October, she went to a huge planet cracker ship in outer space for an investigation," Erica explained. "Needless to say, taking on the Necromorphs there really messed her up..."

"I could say the same thing about Mars Base City." David stated.

Luna's eye twitched at the memory. "And the stuff I found there... Are just too horrible for the human eye to see... And those monsters, staring at you with those lifeless, unblinking eyes..." She shudders at that.

"Wait, so Nikolai's stare made you think of those?!" Isoif asked.

"Yes. Though mostly Montana's," She quickly added.

Alan looked at Nikolai, "...Remind me not to give him direct eye contact."

"Huh?" Montana went.

"I think she meant your "sleeping with your eyes open tatic bro." Asuka pointed.

"Oh I can't help it. It must be my experiences with zombies." Nikolai remarked.

"Or your age." Xejo stated.

"**WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD!?** I **AM NOT OLD! I TRAVELED THROUGH TIME!...**" Nikolai quarreled before realizing what he was doing, "...Sorry." Turning to Luna, "I apologies..for...making you freak out."

""Nah, it's okay," She waved it off; "It was my fault."

"By the way Luna, it's your turn," The shiny Pachirisu told her.

"Oh, right," The dark eyed blonde scratched her head. "That dramatic incident made me forget about that. Now let's see..." She looked around for her victim then found her target. "Eddy! Truth or dare?"

"Okay, dare Luna," the Short Ed groaned.

He didn't notice Luna's evil grin. "Eddy, I dare you to, wait for it..." She trailed off silently for effect. Then: "Lick Ed's armpit!" Everyone, even Ed cringed in shock at that.

"**WHAT?**" Eddy shouted.

"Oh damn man!" Taiga laughed out loudly, "That'll be THE best dare of all time today!"

"Either that or you have to make out with him." Her grin turned eviler. "Like you mean it."

"Chyort! That's crueler than making someone smell my breath!" Nikolai shock his head in dismay.

Mio was hugging her stomach, her forehead turning blue, "Man... I'm glad that wasn't ME..."

"Dude...that's just sick in a bad way man..." Montana uttered.

"How bad could it be?" Xen naively asked. Everyone gave him a look that said 'Are you serious?'. "...What?"

"Xen, think of it like this: think of the MOST disgusting thing you can think of and times that by 1000 or more." Asuka exclaimed.

Xen thought about Asuka's words for a bit. Then did a take as it hit him. "Ew..."

"Yeah, like that but much worst or something along those lines."

"Lexy... cover your eyes." David warned her.

Lexy listens in doing so, "Like this...?"

"Yeah! Like that."

Kanda turned to Heavy, "At least I'm not licking YOURS, dimwit."

Heavy burst with an uproar, "At least it's not licking YOURS, you tiny Tsundere."

Kanda clenches his teeth, "**STOP CALLING ME TINY!**"

"Don't you two dare start," Luna ordered them. "Or would you rather had me daring one of you to do what I dared Eddy to do?" That being said Kanda shuts up instantly as Heavy whistles like nothing has happened.

Eddy gulped; sweating a bit as he nervously looked at Ed. Then made a bold look and pinched his nose. "Ed, lift your arm up."

Ed blinked then slowly took off his jacket and his shirt. Slowly, he lifted his arm... revealing some hair growing on it and a couple of flies are immediately attracted to the scent. "Oh dear God-!" Erica cried out, covering her eyes while Shin abruptly fainted at the sight and smell of it.

Mio falls on her side down to the floor, on the verge of fainting."

"MIO!" Gilbert cried.

Xejo's mouth turns green, "...Excuse for a moment." He said running to the bathroom. Jeff looked like he's about to puke then find a nearest trash can and throws up in it.

Iosif's eyes widen huge as he sees Ed, "I'd...I'd rather drink Nikolai's vodka than do what he's doing!"

"I wouldn't blame you." Nikolai responded.

"Xen, l-let's just leave quietly..." Rallen said as he leads the young boy out of the room, looking green around the gills himself.

Heavy's face begins to green also as he runs into the bathroom next to the one Xejo was in, screaming, "ARGGHHHH!" Both of them commence puking. Kanda drops to the floor knocked out.

Toriko was eye twitching "... Good thing my food goes down fast..."

Eddy once again gulps and sticks out his tongue, slowly reaching it out to the armpit. Fred covers his mouth while Luna plugs her ears and Erica kept her eyes closed. Finally, Eddy licked Ed's armpit... and fainted afterwards. "Oh good Lord-!" Double D managed to speak out before he whipped out a paper bag and barfed into it.

"Were gonna need to get Starfire here for him." Rex proclaimed.

Alan was already passed out with his eyes open leaving Glomper worried, "**OHMYGAAAAAAAAHHHHD!**"

"Holy crap, I didn't think he would actually do it," Luna commented as she looked at the passed out Eddy.

"Is it over?" Montana asked pulling off his blindfold.

"...Yes, yes it is..." Fred said before he, too, fainted on the spot.

Xejo walks out, covering his stomach, "I don't think I'll eat tonight."

David turned to Reysha, "I hope you have your eyes closed just like Lexy does here."

"No need too... I already CLOSED my eyes." Reysha replied.

"Okay you two; I think it's over by now."

Lexy opens then, "What just happened..?"

"Lexy, you really don't wanna know."

Iosif had already drank a portion of vodka and blushing, "Must...get rid... of the IMAGE!"

"**SOMEONE CALL 911!**" Erica shouted hysterically as she ran around in a circle.

"Ugh..I think I need drink again." Nikolai muttered grabbing and opening another bottle of vodka drinking it.

"I can't believe I drank my first vodka after seeing a thing like THAT!" Iosif remarked.

Toriko nudging the K. Kanda with his foot, "...Good news for you, Heavy, I think he's dead."

"...ugh...I need sandvich." Heavy walked out of the room.

Xejo limps over looking at Kanda on the floor, then turns to Toriko, "He's not dead, just passed out."

Toriko notices Kanda stirring, "Ah, you're right."

"So are we still gonna continue this game any further or are we just about done with this?" David asked.

Glomper bounced on top of Alan's chest trying to use CPR, "**ALAN! ALAN! ALAN!**"

Xejo then checks up on Alan turning to Glomper, "He's breathing."

"Phew..." Glomper sighed with relief,

"...Is it over?" Alan asked sheepishly waking up.

"Yes...his clothes are back on." Xejo replied.

"Can we at least help Short Stuff?" Luna jabbed her thumb at the downed boy.

"Hey Mature, you got a 100 bucks on ya?" Dane asked.

Mature nodded smiling, "Yep." Pulling out the hundred dollar giving it to Dane

Dave waved the 100 in front of Eddy, "Oh Eddy... I have 100 bucks for ya."

Eddy suddenly woke up and grabbed the dollar. "GIMME!" Eddy suddenly remembered what happened earlier and groaned in disgust, whipping out a random toothbrush and toothpaste to brush his teeth, in an effort to rid himself of the taste.

"That got em up." Dane snickered.

"Well Lexy, this is why you should avoid games like these." David remarked.

"It's why I didn't like being force into it!" Joe stated before responding to something else in a game with Train, "...Got you that time Train."

"Aw, MAN!"

Eddy declared, suddenly remembering the game.

"Say, you don't get targeted twice during the game, right?" Luna asked David.

David rubbed the back of his head, "I don't think so."

"Okay good," Luna nodded, while Eddy snapped his fingers since he couldn't exact his revenge on the blonde girl.

"Okay then," Eddy looked at the tall Ed, the said boy putting his shirt and jacket back on. "Ed! Truth or dare?"

"Dare me Eddy!" The oaf gwuffed, hugging his friend.

"L-Let go of me!" Eddy demanded, and the tall boy did so. After taking a moment to compose himself, he looked at Ed. "Okay Ed, I dare you to... eat that." He pointed in a random direction, not even looking at the object he pointed at.

Xejo looked where Eddy was pointing at, "**BAD IDEA! RECONSIDER!**"

"Okay dokie!" The simple minded boy ran over to the object to do the dare.

Fate looked and asked, "Is he gonna...he is, isn't he?"

"Looks like it Fate." Hayate replied.

At that moment, Shin and Fred got up from their fainting spell. "What happened...?" Fred muttered, the two of them rubbing the back of their heads.

"**EDDY, YOU LOONIE! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST TOLD ED EAT!?**" Xejo yelled grabbing him by his shirt.

"What? It's not important, right?" Eddy just said, not caring until-

Chomp!

"**YOU JUST MADE HIM EAT THE CHRISTMAS TREE! DEMPSEY SPENT AN ENTIRE DAY SEARCHING FOR ONE LIKE THAT!**"

Everyone looked towards the source and saw, to their shock, Ed literally eating the Christmas tree, ornaments and all.

"CHYORT! WHAT ARE DOING!?" Nikolai comically screamed.

"**ED STOP!**" Double D shouted at the boy in vain.

"**NO! TREE IS FRIEND!**" Heavy cried.

But it was too late, and Ed had finished off the poor pine tree. "That hits the spot!" Ed used his shirt to wipe away imaginary crumps off his lips."

"What just happened?" David gawked stuttering his eyes.

"**OH...MY...GOD.**" Alan stared empty minded.

"...Now you've done it. Dempsey is gonna be extremely pissed off!" Xejo remarked.

"...Oops..." Eddy just said.

"...I'M **GONNA RIP YOUR GUTS OUT AND MAKE A BANDOLIER WITH THEM!**" Shouted Dempsey seeing what happened to the tree. He then tackles Ed and Eddy and begins to beat them to a pulp.

Lexy was shocked, "Can anybody tell me what is actually happen... everything happened to fast..."

"Trust me, you don't wanna know..." Montana shook his head in despair.

"Ed ate the Christmas Tree all gone!" Mature laughed obnoxiously.

Luna, Erica, Rallen, Fred and Shin stared in shock. Xen just looked confused. "**ED! YOU MANIAC!**" Luna shouted, falling to her knees. "**YOU ATE THE TREE!**" She pounded the ground as she continued, "**DARN YOU! DARN YOU ALL TO HECK!**"

"Quit being so dramatic Luna," Fred told her.

Lexy and Reysha, both shocked called out, "The... **TREE!?**"

"UGH...And it all ends in complete TRAGEDY." Kanda muttered looking annoyed.

Mature starts singing, "Oh Christmas Tree oh Christmas tree..."

Got eaten all up!" Rex finished.

Dempsey twists both Ed's and Eddy's arms in an extremely painful position, "**NOW YOU TWO ARE GOING TO WAKE UP AT 4 IN THE MORNING, AND CUT DOWN THE NEW CHRISTMAS TREE IN YOUR UNDERWEAR WITH NOTHING BUT A HERRING TO CUT THE TREE DOWN!**"

Joe while playing Call of Duty: Black Ops with Train, "Poor guys shouldn't have messed with the Tree. Dempsey spent an entire day on the mountain looking for one."

And with a final conclusion the game ends with Mature making a woody the woodpecker laugh.

* * *

**Finally... after spending so much time onto this chapter maybe about a few days or so I'm finished. This chapter had taken me almost forever to finish up with all the editing from chat script format. I spent countless of hours working on what was actually done since 2010 to getting back to it this year. I wish I had edited most of the chapters from last year instead of spending the last minute finishing them this year to get it done. For most of you this was done by all my friends helping me out with this, ChibiSkitty-donna, Elemental Hero Bladedge/riderman16 on Deviant Art, Captainface, Yue Twili, and from Deviant Art stormstrife16, Avalanchey, NapalmManexe, and KitsuneAlchemist12. All great people who help me out very much with my own story ideas as well everyone should consider checking them out. Hope this chapter makes up for the last.**


	8. Chapter 8: Christmas Shopping

**First update so far this month on any of my fan fics and almost coming to a conclusion with this one. Hope you all enjoy.**

**I own nothing**

**Chapter 8: Christmas Shopping**

* * *

After everyone settled down from yesterday with the snowball fight to playing truth and dare, the resort became calm as its guest kicked back on there usually ways back at home while Ed went out early in the morning to fetch another tree after devouring the one they had. David looked out the window seeing absolutely nothing in site beginning to wonder what had become of the yellow skin lump.

"You think Ed might be lost out there?" He asked to everyone in the room.

Napalm shrugs, "Probably so!" Snickering in the thought of what Ed may bring back.

"Better not have a squirrel in it." Xibchi quarreled.

"Like in that movie?" Chibi remarked.

Ranger was playing darts with Dyonia, Randwin, Raenar, and Rolo'mono while Seamus was sitting drinking. "Knowing Ed he'll grab a power line pole."

"Well what if he brought back some sort of monster?" Eragon asked looking outside the window.

"No... that would be something Mature would do." Dane exclaimed.

"Nyahahahahahaha. Maybe he'll find a snow monster." Felicia curled her lips into a catty grin.

"So what next," Stranger asked, "The snowball fight was fun and all, but shouldn't we buy some new clothes?"

"Not that we need it, we're used to the cold." Psycho replied.

"How about we all go into town and shop for Christmas gifts." David suggested. "We could do that while also looking for a tree instead of waiting for Ed to return and bring back something we wouldn't expect? Anyone here like to come?"

"Yeah." Chibi nodded.

"Chibi, did you forget that people get crazy when shopping around the holidays?" Eragon stated.

"That never stopped anyone before."

"Dude! Since when was shopping ever a pleasure at any place. You know those advertisements they tell ya? Well there all lies..." Dane remarked.

"True enough." Ranger remarked hitting close to the bulls eye.

"What if we come back with a tree and Ed comes back with a power line pole? That's gonna look like a holy mess." Matt stated taking a sip of hot cocoa.

"You wanna know what would be a real mess, trying to see Duke Nukem score on a pony." Rex uttered. Everyone looked at him with complete silence; Dyonia accidently nearly hits him with a dart.

Matt thinks about what Rex said and shudders, "Oh lord..."

"He'd probably want them apples." Kenneth snickers elbowing Walk next to him.

"Sounds fun, but I kinda have this bad feeling." Stranger pondered.

"If we left this place, who is gonna guard our stuffs?" Psycho asked.

"We have bad experiences with thieves." Doc proclaimed.

"You just say that because you are afraid to escort Miss Litchi and your beloved!" Sneered Bang Shishigami.

Stranger, Psycho and Doc clenched their fist, "We're not cowards!"

"At least you're not being followed by three girls at once on one of you." David miffed.

"Don't you have more than three chasing you?" Eragon asked before glancing to Chibi walking off. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to ask Inuyasha if he wants to come."

"Wait... **INUYASHA?! HERE?!**" Eragon gawked comically.

"Yeah, that figures." Xibchi mutters.

"You mean that you guys knew?" Eragon asked glancing over to both Moe and Xibchi.

"Of course we did." Moe replied.

"Who wants to get a tree and go shopping?" Said Napalm as he dresses up for the cold weather.

"Me and my cousins brought ourselves night-vision goggles, seeing how they help us on snowy nights back in Alaska." Alan hangs his said goggles around his neck, "It's a good thing everyone in Yefimovich has these."

"Aye, been sittin on me arse since I got here." Seamus bickered pulling out a drink.

Xibchi gets up as well, "Beats being here all evening."

"Woo! Let's go kill a tree and tick off PETA while we're at!" Bruce exclaimed making a comical exclamation pose.

"Let's go get a Berserker!" Said Mature.

"A Berserker?" Matt raised an eyebrow getting dressed for the cold.

"You've heard of Gears of War, right Matt?" Dane asked him. "A Berserker is anything you ever want to encounter."

"Kind of like having a Fleshpound come out at in Killing Floor." Napalm remarked to Matt who swallows hard.

"Oh geeze..."

"You know what? I'll get Sakura and I'll make her experience the best shopping trip ever!" Stranger commences to find Sakura.

"Ditto, it's time I do something unjerk like." Psycho said going off to find Karin.

"Litchi is already in town. I'll go to her." Doc leaves to get ready.

"I'll be watching you, Doc." Bang emitted giving him a death glare in return Doc does so as well to Bang.

In Sakura's room, she was chatting with Ibuki and Makoto when Stranger knocks on the door entering the room. "Hey, Sakura, what's up?"

"Just chatting with Ibuki and Makoto. They met a new friend, her name's Elena."

"Cool. Listen; would you mind go shopping with me? It's better than doing nothing here."

"What's the occasion?" Sakura asked.

"Well...I realized that I haven't done anything particular for you since coming here, I want to make it memorable."

Sakura gave a heartwarming smile, "Alright, but you better buy me something nice."

Stranger replied, "Whatever you want; I am rich, in case you forgot."

Psycho managed to find Karin in a Jacuzzi. She was wearing a bikini. "So the buffoon decided to come here." She sighed.

"Karin, I know I'm a douchebag most of the times, but now...I want to make amends." Psycho gestured towards her.

"You wish to do something to please me?" Karin raised an eyebrow at him.

"Listen; the guys are going to town to buy some Christmas stuff. Me and my Bro may not celebrate it, but for you. I'll buy you anything you want."

"You do realize that I am wealthy enough to buy anything I want?" Karin remarked.

Psycho grown weary towards her, "Dammit girl, how about for letting me do something nice for the girl I love?!" Karin blushed, she knew what kind of man Psycho was, but she never knew he would utter that word to anyone, especially to her. "Fine! Just stay in that Jacuzzi until ya became boiled egg, I'm leaving!"

When Psycho was about to turn around towards the exit, he heard a cry calling to him, "Wait!" Karin slowly pulled herself out of the Jacuzzi, showing off her feminine physique to him. She then walks towards him. "I changed my mind; I'll go with you but in one condition."

Psycho was still mad, but thanks to her sexiness he was a bit distracted, "...Name it."

"I want you to make this trip the best time of my life. If you do so I just might give you something...Special." She puts her hand to Psycho's face, and kissed him. "This is just the warm-up; the next one will be available if...You make me happy during the trip" Karin gave him a wink, then grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself. She then walked into the changing room, elating Psycho smitten.

"...Hell yeah."

At the doorframe Horohoro was talking to both Gilbert and Kanda on what to get for Mio. "So, what're you guys gonna get for Mio? I'm getting her something that'll knock her socks off!

"I dunno..." Kanda sternly replies crossing his arms.

"Maybe something fancy..." Gilbert suggested.

"Hm, if only I could go Decemberween shopping without getting Gil and Kanda suspicious..." Mio thought to herself keeping a low profile from the others.

Alan was sitting on the couch when he saw Holly walking over to him, "Oh, hi Holly!"

"How's it hanging?" Holly asked.

Alan responds to her in a simple manner, "S'all good! I'm definitely gonna get you something you'll cherish!"

"So will I!" Holly answers.

Joe looked at a magazine, next to Iosif, "I can't figure out what to get her, I almost want to just take her shopping and let her chose her gift. I never thought getting a Yuki-Onna a gift was hard."

"Don't worry..." Iosif comforted him, "The answer will come to you soon enough."

"What about Aelita then? She's kind the hyper girl, isn't she?" Joe asked.

Iosif pondered on Joe's response, "You're right...Maybe something like sporting goods would be in order."

"You think that's hard? Try hiding something from a ninja that thinks stuff exploding is art." Xibchi irked.

"While I agree with you, I have seen people who like explosions a lot." Joe remarked pointing to Dempsey and Nikolai.

"Give her a fruit cake. She'll like that." Kenneth suggested with a wink.

Joe stuttered, "Wait, what? Are you sure? That's not the kind of gift I was hoping for."

"A Fruit cake! Please..." Walk said nonchalantly, "That's something Eddy would call a hunk of baloney."

"A fruit cake doesn't even LOOK like baloney." Said Betty.

"What about a Dickey? I'm sure she'll like that... if they still make those things?" Dane remarked sarcastically.

"Look! I don't want to give her something like a Fruitcake that I could get every Christmas, let alone anytime. I want to get something special for her, like a diamond or something!" Joe slurred. "I just want a good gift for her."

"Well... if you wanted to get her a gift, maybe you should give her something that lets her know how much you mean to her." Erica suggested.

"She has a point there, Joe." Chibi agreed.

Joe sat back in a thinking position. "I think I got it." He gets up out of the chair walking back out with a coat on before glancing over to the sight of Eragon standing speechlessly for awhile, raising his eyebrow.

"Say, Eragon?" You okay?" Berry asked poking his face causing him collapsed on the ground. "Moe, I think Eragon died."

"What, at the mention of Inuyasha?" Luna commented.

Moe jumped, freaking out, "Eragon, are you dead!" He shouted grabbing him by the shoulders shaking him. "Don't die on me Eragon! Don't die!"

"Dang it Moe, I'm not dead." Eragon replied coming back to life.

"You're not!?" Moe said grinning with joy embracing him in a tightly hug. "Thank you God!"

Chibi sweat dropped at the sight of what was going on between the two, "You just had to say that, didn't you Berry?"

"Say what?" Berry asked with Xibchi smacking her forehead irritable.

"At times I wonder what Sakaki and the others see in him." Rex shook his head in disappointment.

Luna, Rallen and Erica face palm themselves at the sight with Xen busy eating some chicken noodle soup.

"Unbelievable..." Betty remarked.

Eragon had a hard time breathing from getting hugged. "Moe. Can you stop hugging me now?" He releases him. "Thanks." He said turning to his sister Chibi, "And if you tell anyone about this..."

"No worries." She replied.

Karin and Psycho show up into the room. They were holding each other's hand. "Holy shit, kids these days..."

"Most commoners never knew how to act properly." Karin remarked.

"...Did you just call me not only a kid but impolite as well?" Joe asked.

"Immortal, I can say whatever I want." Psycho smirked.

"Oh dear..." Said Mio watching what was going on.

"Now now, you should not be like that." Karin smitten.

"..Yes but I'm not a kid, regardless of your age." Joe stated.

"Let us leave them; need I remind you that you promised me to have the most excellent date, my dear Psycho?" Karin reminded.

"Aww, but they look like they're having fun!"

Karin grabbed his face, pulling him closer to hers, "You did promised to buy me whatever I wanted, did you not? The...special gift I promise you is still available." Giving him a wink, and walk away from the group. Psycho's eyes were literally on fire.

"Dunno about you lot, but I am one lucky son of a gun." Psycho heads off following Karin.

"We be hunting pine trees!" Bruce called out over excitedly heading out the door.

Felicia looked at Bruce, "He's had waaaaaay too much cocoa." She snickered sheepishly

"Boy isn't this fun? It's just like a Very Harold and Kumar 3D Christmas." Rex remark sarcastically.

"Expanding ma drinking game to anyone makin' stupid comments." Said Seamus.

Blop curiously looked at one of Seamus' booze bottles, "Blop, blop?"

"Drink." Seamus takes a swig of his drink. Blop copies him taking a swig herself.

"Bloooooop.~" _hic_

"... drink." He takes another drink.

Blop does the same again, "Blooooop.~~" _hic_

"Drink."

"I hope Blop stays away from the booze. She gets awfully weird when she's drunk." Bruce stated.

"Blop blop blop..." _hic_

"Sure can hold yer licker can ya." Seamus replied taking another drink.

"Blop blooooooooooooooooop..." _hic_ she drinks two bottles at once. "Hyahahahahahaha!~ Bloooooooooooooop!~" _hic hic hic_

"Slow down there." Seamus quarreled.

"Right, let's get moving!" Joe said grabbing hold of Xejo only to whine up running into Mizore, "OH! Mizore. Eh, ar-are you ready g-g-going as well?!" He blushes a little.

Mizore blushed as well, "Uh yes! I uh..need to pick up something!"

Joe snapped his fingers, "Ok! I was gonna help Xejo get a gift for Mix!" Jabbing Xejo.

"Oh, Right!" Xejo replied.

Alan put on his fur parka and gloves, "Yes, my friends, this winter gear was made from a fur-farm. Let's see the Freakin' PETA try to stop me."

Iosif puts on his parka while Mio puts on her short fur jacket. "At least he has SOME Russian pride." Iosif stated.

Alan turns to help Holly onto Faina and gets on her back as well, "Let's fly, Faina!"

Faina nodded to Alan's response, "Right!"

Aelita runs past Iosif, "Hey wait up!"

"Oi, don't leave without me!" Iosif follows behind.

Gilbert, Horohoro and Kanda ready themselves and proceed to go on the bus.

"Ah nuts, they're leaving, let's go Sakura!" Stranger carried her bridal style following the group.

"Hey, not so fast!" Sakura said.

"What about you guys?" Fred asked, looking over at Rallen and Erica.

"Oh, we're good Fred," Rallen told him. The shiny Pachirisu just shrugged and walked off somewhere.

"I'll go as well," Luna announced, crossing her arms. "I have ways to get there."

"I will hold this fort like Stalingrad!" Nikolai proclaimed.

"Uh..you mean metaphorically right?" Dempsey commented.

"Da. All I would get anyways is more vodka."

"Do we really have to go shopping with all the nut jobs shopping?" Xibchi bickered.

"Like it or not, Xibchi get used to their madness." Chibi quarrel.

Ranger waved everyone goodbye, "Thank god I do all of my holiday shopping before December."

"Why am I too afraid to ask what you got me?" David said making wide eyes towards the thought of it.

"Lucky.." Xibchi muttered as Chibi stomped on her foot.

"Can it."

Sakura walks over to Chibi, "Nya!"

"Sorry Sakura, but you have to stay here until we get back." Chibi said to her Skitty

"Nya?!" The Skitty perked.

"**INCOMING!**" Heavy tackles through the door climbing into the driver's seat of the bus.

"Yo Heavy! Here's some sandwich!" Psycho throws him one.

"Thanks."

"Make it fast, big guy. We don't want to miss this adventure!"

"Da." Heavy started up the bus.

"Oh god..." Kanda groan.

"What's wrong, Kanda?" Stranger asked.

Joe whispered to Stanger's ear, "Don't. Heavy and Kanda have a rivalry that reaching deadly levels."

"Ah yes, that incident in the airport..."

"Behave mister moody." Xibchi glared at Kanda.

"Fine..." He sighed thinking to himself, "I've heard of Russians driving in odd patterns..."

"Odd? Never felt that way when I fight with them during the 2nd world war." Joe proclaimed.

"Um...Are you all sure that guy can actually DRIVE?" Gilbert asked in concern. Heavy droved the bus at a normal speed on the right part of the road, Kanda was amazed by this. "Wow..." Gilbert said.

"See? Even though he likes shooting things a big guy like him CAN be gentle, in your face Kanda!" Psycho laughed like a maniac, before Karin slapped him into submission.

"I may be killer, but I have my reason's to drive this way." Heavy proclaimed as the bus starts heading into town.

Eragon peeked outside of the window of the bus as it arrived. "Man, there are a lot of people out today."

"Oh gee, you THINK?!" Xibchi retorted, getting annoyed.

"Don't see why you humans are that nuts when Christmas is around." Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Oh, I don't want to hear that from you, dog boy!" Xibchi snapped at him.

"Hey Xibchi?" Rex called out to her, "You think it was safe enough playing a lousy kids game at the resort that didn't seem too dangerous till someone's idea went wrong?"

"Ed eating the dang tree, yeah, it pretty much did. And hopefully that'll teach Chibi to never suggest Truth or Dare again."

"Oh come on, how was I supposed to know that Ed would literally eat the tree?!" Chibi went.

"There's no way that a human would be able to eat something bigger than them." Inuyasha said to Chibi.

"If he was able to eat a mattress, but that's another story."

"Well, let's just leave that behind and get some things done, alright guys?" Gilbert uttered sitting near the window looking outside, "Where does anyone wanna stop by?"

"Any place look good to you so far?" Kanda asks to Gilbert.

Gilbert looks at a few shops, "Hm, I'm thinking maybe something exotic, like..." Sees Earthbound, "Ah, there's one!"

"I wonder what to get everyone." Fate asked herself looking around with Vivio who spots a toy store.

"Oh cool! Maybe there's something here for us kids in there!" Vivio pointed.

Xen looked around the place, practically gawking at the stuff he's seeing. "Woah... This place is huge!"

"Well, you better make this last," The blonde female said to him, "Because we're probably not going to come back here for a while..." She turned her head to look at him... only to notice that he's gone. "Oh dammit! Where did he went this time?" She shouted as she took off running to find the sand haired boy.

"Let's just get this over with." Xibchi sighs, walking out of the bus. Chibi sweat drops, doing the same.

"Can Tobi go with them?" Tobi asks.

"If it means you'll be out of my hair, fine." Deidara replied nonchalantly.

"Yay!" Tobi cheered running off.

"Finally, some peace and quiet," Deidara somber turning his attentions towards Inuyasha, "Well, maybe not All that quiet, hm."

"Watch it, blondie!" Inuyasha sneered at him.

"Why me?" Eragon fretted. "Maybe I should have gone with them…"

Inuyasha crossed his arms at him, "Bit too late for that."

"Just don't get lost and end up at the lost and found with the other pets." Deidara muttered.

"I heard that!" Inuyasha groaned at her getting annoyed.

"You were suppose to."

"Fate, Nahoha," Erio called out to the two girls, "Me and Caro are gonna take Vivio to the store. Is that alright with you two?"

"Alright but be back soon okay?" Fate informed.

"Okay." Caro nodded, "C'mon Erio, Vivio, let's go." The three, Erio, Caro, and Vivio went off to the toy store in laughter.

"Say Alan?" Mature asked.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering, you know anything about Pinkie Pie?"

"Yeah, I know a bit about Pinkie Pie. She seems to get along pretty well with Homestar."

"Does she like mattresses?"

Alan remained silent by the word Mature just said, "... **MATTRESS STALKER! I WILL END YOU!**" He screamed.

Mature shook his head at him, "No no no! I don't mean that I was thinking of buying her a mattress for Christmas?"

"So you have enough money to get your OWN mattress and not steal mine? 'Cause I will personally find you and borrow Russia's lead pipe to kick your ass!"

"I'm a lawyer. I can sue anyone's ass to the moon and take their mattress but I need to find a perfect gift for Pinkie Pie so I'll be buying her a mattress."

Alan gawked at him, "Don't tell me you have a crush on that pony... I have a hard time imagining a bug-lizard and an equine being like that."

Mature blushes as he answers, "Yes..."

Alan looked at Mature in utter silence, "Somewhere I think Prussia's laughing at you right now."

"Hey, check it out...maybe we can score gifts for our ladies there." Joe set his eyes onto a Jewelry shop.

"You really think so Joe?" David asked. "I know Twilight's always been the kind of girl for books but I would never imagine her wanting jewelry."

"I wonder what Aelita's birthstone is?" Iosif pondered.

"Do you need a birthday?" Joe asked.

"Nah, I think I've got it." Iosif replied.

"To answer your question Iosif, it's the Diamond..." Joe replied as he walks in and finds a necklace shaped like a snowflake locket, "...Oh...my.." His eyes begin to shine, "**THIS. TEXAN. HAS. FOUND. THE PERFECT GIFT.**"

"That was quick." Chibi gawked.

Xibchi mutters to herself, "Boys…"

"I need to look around the place a little more and see what Twilight might like." David mentioned.

Joe walked up to the register, "**I'LL TAKE IT!**"

"Would you like a picture or engraving?" The squeaky voice teen from the Simpsons asked.

"**YES! THE FULL PACKAGE!**" Joe replied finishing getting the necklace customized. "Me likey, me likey."

"That'll be $250."

Joe pays the squeaky voice teen $260, "Keep the extra ten. Call it a holiday gift."

Iosif picks out a diamond pendant with gold strips surrounding it, "Hm, reminds me of that Lord of the Rings movie~. I'll take this." He said handing it over to the register.

"She'll like that." Joe commented.

"Yeah, I agree to that." Iosif nodded paying it off.

"So, what are you thinking of getting Deidara?" Mio asks Xibchi, "I think I'm gonna find Horo something sporty."

"Maybe..." Xibchi was about to reply when Chibi butted in.

"Betting that he might try to make it explode, so don't give him a notebook, or paint."

"That was only once! Once!" Xibchi retorted.

"And she's still not letting you live it down." Inuyasha stated.

Xibchi scowled at him, "Shut up, dog boy!" Getting him more annoyed.

Mio sweat dropped at the commotion, "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find something that's bomb-proof." She said walking off to the sporting goods.

"So, mind telling me why did you follow us all the way from Fan Fictoria to…Where ever we are?" Doc commented, walking towards the town as Bang followed him on the trees.

"I want to keep an eye out for Miss Litchi." He answered very sternly.

"That's just your way of saying 'I am stalking her because I am too afraid to talk to her.'" Doc remarked.

"Watch your mouth! I am tolerant to you because Miss Litchi has become quite fond of you. But if you do anything to hurt her-" Bang intimidated.

"She never knew you from the beginning. You have no right to say that. And of course I'll keep her safe!"

Bang grit his teeth, given the chance he would attack Doc. But he did not. "...I know that my feelings for her are unrequited. But I only wish for her safety and well being. I have heard from Tager of her past. It is impolite for a man to listen to a lady's past from someone else, but I felt that it was important."

"So do I." Doc agreed, "Her former lover was transformed into some sort of abomination, and desperately she struggle to find a way to cure him. I've captured him once, but the attempt to cure him is impossible. Everything from traditional to the most advanced medical technology cannot revert him into a human. As if the universe doesn't want him to be cured. She may love that thing, but her heart is hurting. I wanted to show her happiness. And before I knew it I fell in love with her, as she to me."

Bang leaped from the trees and landed in front of Doc. "Alright, since your brother Stranger is a dear friend of mine, I'll help you bring joy into her heart."

"I thought you would be jealous, seeing that I managed to make her fall in love with me." Doc smirked.

"I am." Bang snapped, "But my master taught me that jealousy is poisonous; if you let it consume you your mind will be clouded and following it means your downfall... Therefore, I will assist you in this matter. Let us put aside our rivalry and work together to bring Miss Litchi's pure and honest smile back into her beautiful face.

Bang gave his hand to Doc who took it as they shook hands, creating a truce. Bang then leaped to the trees, "I shall keep an eye out for any danger. Nothing will prevent me from doing my duty as a warrior of love and justice! For I am Bang Shishigami! Ikaruga's greatest ninja! He who fights for justice! He who fights for honor! He who-"

Just then, the branch Bang stood on finally cracked, sending him down to the ground, landing with a loud thud. Doc put his palm on his face as he shook his head and continued into the city. "It's a miracle for him to survive this long."

Meanwhile, young Xen was walking around the mall, taking in the sights. "Man... there's so many stuff here! But..." he stopped in his tracks and rubbed his chin a bit. "What should I get for the master? I wanted to give her something as a sigh of my appreciation... She never was the one who fancies jewelry," the boy pondered, "Nor does she like those 'perfumes'..."

After a few moments, he held his head as if he was in pain. "Aw man, thinking about this is giving me a headache!" The poor boy slumped forward a bit, as a bit of smoke coming out of his head as his brain went kaput.

In the other part of the mall, Luna is still searching for the hyperactive clone. "If I was a wild boy... where would I be...?"

"Hmm… Maybe I should get something for everyone from the currently disband Riot Force 6." Montana thought to himself.

"What're you thinking about now, Montana?" Nanoha looked at him curiously.

Montana responds, "Just thinking of getting for everyone Nanoha, though nothing comes in mind right now."

"Alright then, just let me know when you come up with something ok?" She smiled.

"Thanks Nanoha, I'll keep you in mind." Montana smiled back at her before going back to thinking again.

In a book store, Bruce was looking over some children's books for Blop as she stayed hidden in his back pack fast asleep.

"Kid's ABC book or an Encyclopedia?" He pondered to himself, "She's gonna has to osmosis either one, but I don't want to give her an info rush.

Felicia was wandering around with Myffle fluttering next to her, "Nyaaah, what should we get Matty-kun?"

"Heh, he already has a ton of video games. He does need to do something with those empty rooms at the manor."

"You're right, myah. It's a good thing I brought some print outs of what he had in mind." Taking some sheets of paper from her purse, "Now let's see what we can find. *_meow_*

Napalm walked around the hallway trying to think of ideas for Felicia and Myffle, "What do I get them?" He asked himself, "Cat toys for Felicia, or something more personal? And what about Myffle, I doubt anyone would make custom fit neko fairy clothes.

He notices an accessory and custom clothing outlet nearby, "Hm, maybe I can find something in here." He said to himself walking right on in.

"Hello," Said the Clerk Tsuruya, "May I help you?"

Napalm replies, "Hi, yes, I was wondering if you could help me with an "interesting" request."

"I'll try what I can. What do you need?"

He shows her a picture of Myffle, "You see, my little friend needs some new outfits. The problem is…" He hesitates sweat dropping, "She's only the size of a Barbie doll."

"Oh, that's no problem at all." Tsuruya replied, "I've waited on some characters with some unusual friends. Do you have any measurements?"

Napalm smiles, "Yes, I do. I'm also looking for a nice pendant with a place to slip in a picture."

"There's a very nice jewelry store close by that will have what you need." Tsuruya answered looking at Myffle's measurements, "Oh my, she is tiny, but no problem. What clothes does she need? We can have these done if you want to shop around.

"Thank you very much for doing this." He hands her another list. "I'll be back in a few." Smiling as he leaves when suddenly a red Dot appears on the back of Napalm's head and a Giant snowball then slams right into the back. "What the heck?!" Whipping the snow from his head he sees a note as he unfolds it with the simple words, '_Pay back is a bitch, -signed Ranger._'

"Heh, well played Ranger." He said crumbling the paper up into a ball then throws it into the nearest trash can before entering the jewelry store.

Back with Xen, he's still pretty much brain dead as he couldn't think of a gift to get for his master/surrogant mother. He returned to normal when he heard a familiar voice asking, "What are you doing Xen?"

He turned to the source to find a young man in a black shirt under a red jacket in a pair of blue jeans and a pair of brown and tan sneakers. The young man's hair style is similar to Xen's, but its colored earth brown instead of very light brown as well has having blue eye color.

"**BROTHER!**" The boy hugged the young man.

"Xen! Stop that!" The young man gently shoved him off him. "How many times do I have to tell you Xen, I'm not your brother."

"I know," the boy grinned, "It's just, it's good to see you again Terra!" His expression turned to confusion as he asked, "What are you doing at the mall anyway?"

"Well... I'm searching for a gift for Aqua and Ven," was his response.

"Oh. Well..." the boy scratched the back of his head, "I'm trying to find a good gift for Master Dawn."

"Damn," the brunette commented, rubbing his chin a bit. "That is going to be hard..."

"Well... I gotta find something for her! And I won't give up!" The boy took off running again after the declaration.

"Alright, good luck then," Terra muttered as he watched him leave. Then, as soon as he's not able to see him anymore, he left as well.

Somewhere in the mall, the dark eyed blonde is still looking around for the sand haired boy. "Dang it, where is he? I would've tracked him down more easily if there wasn't a lot of aura and scents in this stinkin' place!"

* * *

Ed's vision was unfocused and his mind was fuzzy. Not the usual good kind of fuzzy. All he remembers was running off into the snow and then... Then his vision returned and he could see his jacket hanging off him.

"Oh no!" He exclaimed. "Aliens have turned off the gravity and are going to eat my spleen!"

As if to confirm his fears he heard a roar and followed the sound with his eyes to see something huge and hairy in another chamber of the cave he was trapped in. He swung himself up trying to break the ice that held his feet in place to no avail.

Then he noticed a thin metal cylinder half buried in the snow. He reached for it desperately but his fingers simply couldn't get near it. He hung there for a moment, dismayed and thinking. Naturally for Ed, thinking took a long time, long enough for the hairy creature in the next chamber to begin heading towards him.

Then he closed his eyes and reached out to the cylinder hoping that his one plan would work. The cylinder somehow began to wiggle and jiggle around in the ice, trying to work itself free. Ed focused harder making torrents of sweat fall from his head. The creature was drawing nearer raising its massive hairy arms.

Then the cylinder shot into Ed's hand! He swung up igniting the lightsaber and cut himself free. He hit the snow and ice floor with a thud and an owe before scrambling to his feet. The creature was almost on him! He slashed at it and severed its arm with one stroke!

"**AH GOD!**" The snow monster screamed clutching at its severed limb. "**GOD DAMNIT! YOU FREAKIN' ASSHOLE! I DRAG YOU OUT OF THE SNOW TO SAVE YOU FROM FREEZING TO DEATH AND YOU REPAY ME BY CUTTING OF MY FREAKCKING ARM!?**"

"Umm..."

"**JUST GET OUT!**" The snow monster screamed. "**GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND FREEZE TO DEATH YOU MASSIVE ASSHOLE!**"

Ed quickly hurried out of the cave only to trip over his own feet and roll down the slope. He hit something hard with his face when he hit the ground and lay there for a moment before slowly crawling through the snow. The cold began to set in freezing his gravy and making his already sluggish thoughts even slower than usual.

Exhaustion took hold of him and he finally came to a painful stop.

"Luke."

He looked up to see a spectral old man wearing a robe.

"Luke," he repeated.

"I am Ed."

"Oh," the old man said a little surprised. "Sorry about that wrong number."

"It happens," Ed replied.

"Well," the old man said shifting uncomfortably. "Sorry about you freezing to death."

The old man began to fade away.

"Toast," Ed moaned.

Then something appeared from behind the Old man who had vanished emerging from the snow storm. It was a tall figure on the back of some sort of avian mount. Ed's brain decided to take a little break then.

Ranger cursed as he dismounted Randwin's spare Hawkstrider. The beast was shaking uncontrollably and seemed mere minutes away from death by exhaustion and cold. He pulled his cloak tighter about himself and wadded through the snow over to the fallen Ed. He turned him over, the idiot's face was blue and black from frostbite and bruising. He cursed again.

"Damnit Ed," he muttered. "This why you never run off in a snow forest."

Then the Hawkstrider gave a wailing cry. Ranger turned around just in time to see the beast fall to the snow dead from exhaustion.

"Shit," he muttered.

He dragged Ed over towards the corpse and scowled.

'Okay Ranger,' he thought to himself. 'You're stuck in the middle of a frozen forest miles from help with an unconscious idiot with hypothermia, no transportation, its dark, and has already dropped below freezing. Time to fall back on your training.'

He drew out his knife and with a total lack of deference carved open the dead Hawkstrider's chest. He shoved aside some of the organ and then forced Ed into the beast's belly. He drew up with a sigh as Ed moaned.

"Don't kid yourself lumpy," Ranger said grimly. "These guts actually smell better than you do."

With Ed secured it was time to prepare for their escape from the wilderness. He turned to face the trees and froze. A massive bear was closing on him. Upon realizing he was aware of it the bear began to growl and snarl. Ranger scowled, bringing out his bow and knocking an arrow.

"You want to do this fuzz ball?" He growled.

The bear roared in response.

Ranger pulled his face back in a fierce snarl.

"Let's go then!" He shouted.

The Bear charged and Ranger took aim...

* * *

Meanwhile in a boutique, Gilbert was gazing at a dress which was Mio's size, "Let's see, what would go well with her navy-blue hair...?"

Just then a Family Guy mall woman greeted him, "Hello, finding everything alright?"

Gilbert nods politely, "Fine, thank you."

"Alright, just lemme know if you need any-"

"How do these jeans look?" A girl name Meg Griffin asks, coming out of a changing room in a shirt.

The woman screams terrified, then pours gasoline on herself, setting herself on fine, then runs out through a window.

Gilbert looked on with utter shock, "...This is a mall of crazy people...Should I tell them? Nah..."

He continues browsing till finally he sees a really elegant mint-green dress that reminded him of medieval fashion. Thinking to himself about Mio in a castle garden, "Hmm..." Taking the dress of the rack and heads over to the register, "I'll take this one."

The Clerk nods, "$75."

Gilbert hands out the amount and carries it out in a gift bag, happily sighing.

Kanda was looking around in a Hot Topic store wondering what to get for Mio, "Hm, I know she likes demonic cuteness for some odd reason." Taking a look at some of the plushes letting out sweat-drops, "Alright then..." He picks out a Gir plush, "I hope Heavy's not watching behind my back."

"So Walk, you planning on getting something for Betty?" Kenneth asks his friend.

Walk thought to himself shortly before answering, "That's a hard one. I wanna get her something special for Christmas but I don't know what she might like."

"Well, the only advice I could give right now is this... Don't buy something that she'll end up trying to hurt you. If it makes you feel any better, why not ask her friends and the tall girl." Pointing at Xibchi walking out of Earthbound as Bena and Berry followed having bought gifts.

"Ok... If you say so then, I guess I could ask her politely." Walk let out a deep sigh before heading over towards the three nervously reaching out to pull on Xibchi. "Um... excuse me miss?"

Xibchi looks at him, "What is it?"

Walk tried to explain properly but his response was in stutters as Bena looked over to the boy, "You trying to hit on older girls now?"

The boy's face turned bright red, "What! No! It's not like that..."

Xibchi gave Bena a glare as she shrugs in response, "What?"

"What my friend here is trying to say is, he wants to know what your friend would like for Christmas." Kenneth explained.

"You mean Betty?"

"Yeah! Ponytail girl who reminds me of Blossom from the Powerpuff Girls only she's much hotter." He chuckles as Walk sweat drops pulling his hoodie down over his face.

"Why am I going to regret this later?" He said through his jacket.

"You know kid, you should be glad that Blossom didn't hear that, or she would try to freeze you."

"And why is Betty hotter than Blossom?" Berry asks curiously.

"Best to not figure out of what boys think." Bena shrug.

"Unless, Walk wants to talk about going for older woman then let's talk some more, shall we?"

"What!" Walk snapped, "I never said that!"

"Well in that case..." Bena was about to say until Xibchi covered her mouth with her hand before she said anything else to make it worse.

"Fine."

"Wow, this is the first in a while to see Xibchi willing to help a person out." Berry said amazed.

"Shut up, Berry." Xibchi snarled at her.

"You mean you'll really be willing to help me out?" Walk marveled.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Speaking of helping out..." They turned to the source and saw Luna laying casually on a bench near them. "After you ladies found what ya needed, I'm in a bit of a predicament myself."

"Hello..." Kenneth gave her a charming look in his eyes, "Another older chick showing up here, huh?"

"Not on your life kid," she said to him, sitting up while stretching her arms.

Xibchi rolled her eyes from Kenneth's comment.

"Did I miss something?" Berry asks looking a bit confused.

Bena lift's Xibchi's hand off her mouth and responds, "Well Betty does like to read books.

"That sounds good. Say Walk, why don't you buy Betty those girl magazines instead? You know the one that tells them how to look when going out." Kenneth proclaimed.

Xibchi slaps her forehead, "Seriously?" She muttered.

"Why not give her a mystery book?" Luna queried, "All females like a mystery."

"Sorry Kenneth, but I'm all for Luna's idea more than just a magazine that'll only make Betty think of me as a pervert." Walk exclaimed.

"For your information, most women don't want to show off their bodies much," Luna told them, "Otherwise, they'd look like sluts, whores, hoes or whatever the hell you call 'em."

"That only works with TEENAGE girls. And plus, you don't see Xibchi dressing like that, or Chibi, do you?" Bena stated.

"That's because ponytail here is an emo and pigtails is just too weird." Kenneth uttered.

"What the hell makes me emo?!" Xibchi glared at him.

Kenneth responds, "Your look."

"He's dead," the blonde said, whipping out a newspaper to wait off the argument.

Xibchi hits him right on the head.

"So Luna, where do you think we could find the book store around in this place?" Walk asks her.

"I dunno," she replied, lowering the newspaper to look at him, "Try a map or something, 'cause I've never been to this mall before."

"Figures…" Kenneth answers acting very dizzy from being hit by Xibchi.

Coincidentally, Xen happened to be reading the map... that happened to be next to them. "Now where can I find her..." The boy wondered to himself.

Luna, upon hearing the familiar voice, slowly turned her head to the source and saw both him and the map. "Huh, what do ya know, here he is."

Walk turned to Bena, Berry, and Xibchi, "You guys think you could help me find a map to this mall?"

"Sure." Bena replied.

"Eh, what the heck." Xibchi shrugged.

"We need a map?" Berry uttered.

"Do you really need to say dumb stuff all the time?" Xibchi glared.

"Maybe." Berry smiles.

"Its official, we're stuck with two in a half 50 cent Charlie's Stogies." Kenneth said.

"Hey," she called out to them. "I think I solved both of our problems because I found Xen, along with the map." She pointed at the two things as she announced to them.

At his name, Xen looked towards the voice and saw her. "Hey, there you are!" He called out as he ran towards her.

At that moment, though, Luna caught on to what Kenneth said about her. "Wait, what did you just call me?" She snarled.

"Go ahead and hit him, it's your turn and all." Xibchi insisted.

"Wait, what does that make me and Berry the 'half 50 cent'?" Bena questioned.

"He's just rambling nonsense cause of Xibchi knocking him on the head." Walk explained sweat dropping.

"He better or he'll wake up in the morning and notice that he's missing a limb or two!" The newspaper she was holding suddenly turned to dust and it comically fell to the ground.

"Wow, she sure seems mad." Berry said.

"Don't worry; he'll mind his own business this time." Walk snickered sheepishly.

"How did you do that?" Xen wondered incredulously, having saw the paper turn to dust after he ran next to the blonde female.

"And where have you been?" Luna demanded, shooting down the question Xen asked her.

The boy flinched at her change in attitude. "Uh... I was looking for a gift to give to my master..."

"Really?" The female raised her brow. "Well, why didn't you say so? Let's go." She stood up and gently took the boy by the arm and the two went off to find a gift for the boy's master. Xibchi, Bena, Berry, Kenneth and Walk all followed.

* * *

The Wolves were hungry. It was a cold night and the blizzard would not let up. The pack trudged through the snow following the scent of fresh blood, a kill they desperately needed. They came upon and snowy glade strewn with corpses and blood. A bird like creature they had never seen before was lying dead its meat beginning to go cold. Then there was a bear, covered in arrows with blood on its claws.

Cautiously they moved into the glade noticing a green cloak covered in snow and blood lying in the snow with strewn weapons and the scent of blood and fresh kill. The scent was over powering, they had to eat or die in the snow. The Alpha male stepped toward the bird corpse with hunger in his heart.

Then suddenly something erupted from the snow and tackled the alpha male snarling and roaring. A man, a human, thin and bare chested was wrestling the Alpha male into submission. The Alpha male snapped and snarled trying to claw and bite his attacker, he would not be bested before his pack.

He could not gain the upper hand however; the human head butted him in then nose and held his claws back with his arms. He tried to use his hind legs to gore the human but he could not get proper leverage. The fight rage on and on back and forth snarling fighting kicking, screaming, and clawing.

At last however it could not be denied who had won. The Alpha Male gave in and whimper, cowed by this human who got off him. The human then pulled a chunk of meat from the dead bird creature and threw it to the pack. The hungry wolves dug in with delight while the Alpha male lay there shamed and beaten. To his surprise the human offered him a larger chunk of meat from the bear.

"You help me and you get the bear corpse," the human said.

The Alpha male growled in response and the human nodded.

"Glad we understand each other," the human said.

* * *

"Man, ain't this place a wonder!" Psycho acknowledged the scenery, walking with Karin, holding her hand. "Lots of food, lots of toys...Lots of chicks."

"Please control yourself; you did remember your promise?" Karin reminded, squeezing his hand very hard.

"Okay, okay. I'm just kidding." He shrills in slight agony, "My bad, my bad!" The two walked towards Charli and her two OC's Nikki and Kai having rather a dispute.

"Will you two stop giving googly eyes at each other and focus?" Charli miffed.

"You're just sour because you don't have a boyfriend." Nikki quarrel at her creator.

"**I AM NOT!**" Charli yelled.

Kai sighs deeply over the two bickering, "Girl give it a rest for one day will ya?"

"Stop telling me what to do!" Nikki snarled, "I'm allowed to do whatever I like with my boyfriend!"

"Well excuse me if I feel like a friggin' third wheel!" Charli groaned.

"Why do commoners always have to be so loud..." Karin viewed the commotion in a nonchalantly manner.

Still inside the jewelry store, David could hear the ruckus that was going on all around both Charli and Nikki as people were staring. "What's the problem with you guys?" He asks.

"David?" Charli blinks.

"Waittaminute...David, you know this girl?" Psycho asks.

"Well yeah..." He sweat drops, "She's my friend after all. I Might as well introduce you to them. This is Charli, and these two who are dating, are her OC's Nikki and Kai."

"It's nice to meet you." Charli nodded politely with her two OC's doing the same.

Psycho introduces himself, "The name's Psycho. I do crazy stuff cause' no one has the balls to do it... I called him David because I'm Goliath, and this curly blond chick is Karin Kanzuki." He draws close to Charli, "Don't let her dress fool ya; she's one mean lady-" Psycho gets cut off by Karin, smacking him on the back of his head.

Charli raises an eyebrow, "Okay, I'll take your word for it. It's nice to meet you, Karin." She said putting on a smile before glancing to her OC's, "Guys be polite and say hi."

Kai and Nikki do so bowing their heads, "Nice to meet you two, it's a real pleasure." Kai said politely.

"So where're you heading off to Dave?" Charli asked.

David answers sheepishly, "To be honest I'm having a hard time trying to find a perfect gift for someone."

"Really, do you need some help? I'm shopping myself, we can go together."

"That's why I needed you for. Come on let's go." David takes Charli by the hand away from her two OC's, "I can get you away from the love birds." He jokes on the last part.

"Aw...But we just met!" Psycho moans, "Can't we socialize to get to know each other? Despite my name, I CAN be polite."

"Why don't they come along too?" Charli suggested turning to her own OC's, "You guys go on ahead and do something else, I'll catch up with you two later."

"Okay!" Both Kai and Nikki nodded wondering off on their own, Kai keeping his girl Nikki close into his arms.

"Very well," Karin sighs, "I supposed we should."

Psycho embraces her warmly, "I knew it! You're the best!"

David brings them into the jewelry store as he explains, "Okay here's the thing Charli. I want to buy someone a gift but I have a problem."

"What's the problem?" Charli raised an eyebrow.

"I want to buy her something special. She usually loves to read a lot but I don't think buying her a book would be too romantic enough to show how much I care for her."

"That depends on what she is bro." Psycho answers, "Food, jewelry, romantic dinner, plenty of choices man!"

Charli puts a finger on her chin in thought before coming up with an idea, "Hmmm, well girls sometimes like nice simple things that they can wear a lot, like a bracelet or something.

"You don't suppose a necklace would sound good for her do you?" David suggested, "After all she is from the city of Canterlot and has family in royalty."

"Depends what significance the necklace has." Charli exclaim. "I don't have a boyfriend so..." She shrugs.

"Well... let's pretend you did have a boyfriend, what would you want from him?" David asks her.

"Maybe...Something expensive, the more expensive, the more she'll know how special she is to you." Charli blushes. "If we had been dating a while I would like an engagement ring, but that's not what you're after is it?"

Just then, Stranger appeared, walking with Sakura when he noticed David and Psycho with someone else inside of the jewelry store. "Hi there, Dave... You're not cheating on Twilight, are ya?" He snickers walking into the store.

"How could you?" Sakura added with a wide grin.

"Well Stranger, when it comes to harems you know what it's like." David replies shrugging.

"Harems...Oh yes-" Stranger said brightly, "OW!" He utters the last part.

Charli raises an eyebrow staring at the two walking in, "What? Who are these guys?"

David responds sweat dropping, "Right, I don't suppose you met my friend Stranger and his girlfriend Sakura just yet, have you?"

"Ah, pleasure to meet you, lady. I am The Stranger." He introduces himself.

"What is this?! Clone zone?" Charli gawks at him, "You look exactly like Psycho!"

"Well...kind of a long story, lady." Stranger said, scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry…" Charli apologized, "I'm just kinda surprised."

"Did I mention we're immortal?" Psycho stated. "And I'm one of his multiple personalities?"

"Really?" Charli whips around, "You didn't mention that, it's one surprise after the next with you people. Well alright then."

"It's a habit of ours...surprising people." Psycho said.

"Would you kindly stop scaring her?" Karin retorted pinching his ears.

"I do the impossible because I simply can." Stranger stated when getting his ear pinched as well by Sakura.

"Didn't you promise that you were going to give me the best date ever?" She snickered.

"Wow, tough girlfriends you guys both have." Charli smirked.

"**WE LOVE TSUNDERES!**" Both Psycho and Stranger said out loud.

"Yeah, no kidding." Charli replies.

"Well, anyway...Dave, you have fun now!" Stranger leaves with Sakura.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Psycho uttered, being dragged by Karin.

"Come! I think that boutique have something for me!"

"Bye! Nice meeting you!" Charli waves to them, "I should find out what's become of Nikki and Kai...probably making out somewhere." She rolls her eyes at the thought of it. "I'll call them later, let's finish out shopping first."

"Alright. You see anything that looks interesting to get?" David asks.

Charli scans through the windows thoroughly when she stops, "Hey Dave, what about this one?" She points to a necklace with a purple pendant.

"Yeah, that might work." David agrees.

"Let's go ask about it"

He asks the Clerk for the necklace, handing it over for him to look at. "It's perfect." David said happily satisfied, "I'll get it."

"Awesome," Charli grins, "Aren't ya lucky I came along?"

"I'm very lucky, especially having someone like you, Charli." David smiles at her.

"Best I catch up with Nikki and Kai."

"Want me to go with ya, in case you need back up?" David asks paying for his gift and ready to go.

"Yeah, that would be great. I should give them a call first and make sure they're decent." Charli pulls out her phone dialing a number into it then holds up to hear.

"Hey Nikki, where are ya?" She said on her phone. "Alright I'm coming now... see ya in a bit." She hangs up and goes on ahead as David finishes up getting something else before leaving with Charli.

* * *

**Just one more chapter left after this one folks. I know it has been taken me almost a long time to finish up with this story folks when I know you all wanted it badly finished since the year it started. Believe me, I did too but I came across too many complications over the past three years. In the mean time I have only one more chapter left before finishing up this story for good hope you all enjoy. Please Read & Review.**


End file.
